


Proportions Eternally Inversed

by DS_ds



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: AU Modern Times, Death of minor character, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Partying, Shirbert, Slow Burn, and abuse, and intended abuse, angst and confusion, bar setting, everyone is young adults rather than teens, mentions excessive drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_ds/pseuds/DS_ds
Summary: Anne and Diana as young adults are running a hipster bar on the ground floor of Diana’s town house. A certain guy manages one day to both offend Anne’s hair and get a job offering for the bar from Diana. Shall we see where can this go?This story is now COMPLETE
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 169
Kudos: 211





	1. Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had this idea for an AU and cant get it out of my head. Her we are with the set-the-stage piece. Still not sure where will this go eventually but hey surprises are nice.  
> Let me know if you like it or if I am just writing for my own benefit solely.

\- So far so good, don’t you think?

Diana, who has just put her leek and fennel tart cut into neat squares on a hot plate to be ready for their guests, came to join Anne behind the bar and they both looked out proudly at the party unfolding in front of them.

The PEI (Proportions Eternally Inversed) hipster bar was their joint enterprise. Diana supplied starting money and offered the ground floor of her town house as a location. Anne supplied the idea and wrote their business plan and continued with most of creative content needed. Anne manned (or womanned as she argued) the actual bar counter, inventing and preparing drinks. Diana oversaw the whole place, did most of marketing and signed deals and prepared some small savoury bits to eat for their hungry customers. 

It was a perfect job for Diana, leaving her plenty of time to pursue her less lucrative vocation that is writing contemporary music pieces. It was equally perfect for Anne as means to survive while completing her double master studies in literature and psychology. And they both swore their respective business partner was the best ever in the world. Who could be a better one after all than ones bosom friend?

After six months in the business the PEI was as successful as one could hope for. Located in the town centre, just off the campus, it attracted young workers and students alike. True that on normal days they catered mostly to the female clientele and couples, male groups preferring more traditional places for chilling out in the evenings. But that was more than enough to keep them operational, on top of being a usually quieter option. Besides, they were starting to be famous for themed parties that in turn attracted crowds of all sorts.

One such party was on right now. It was a birthday celebration of Diana’s friend from high school. Since Tillie was just finishing her nurse training, she asked for a medicine themed party and most of the guests, as Anne inferred from scraps of conversation floating to her, were somehow linked to local med school. So nurses-to-be, pre-meds, medical students and such. 

\- I think Tillie is happy with our job around the subject? - Anne asked.

\- Uhm - Diana nodded looking around at what they prepared earlier in the afternoon.

The decorations were scarce, save for hospital related posters sticked above each small table by the wall, leaving bare the gleaming surfaces of tables and metal chairs. Diana was serving three types of snack - regular tart, low residue tart and consistent carbohydrate tart. Self-service drinks (Anne insisted they always serve two types of simple non-alcoholic drinks as self service to give her more time to concentrate on more tricky ones from the drink menu) were dispensed from big infusion-bag-like containers through thin plastic pipes, one being red coloured raspberry juice, the other isotonic coconut water. And the blackboard above Anne’s head was filled with all medicine inspired names for fancy drinks, ‘you must be kidneying’ and ‘she femurred’ her favourites. Since they did not provide sweet desserts, Tillie asked if she could have some brought in and one of her friends have done a good job fitting into the theme as well with red cross buns and ambulance-shaped cookies complete with red and blue m&ms for light signals. As a final touch, those who ventured into the bathrooms were met by heart monitor beeps instead of the usual soft music.

\- Speak of the devil - Anne chuckled as at just that moment Tillie turned around from her guests to give the girls a thumbs-up. 

Half an hour later Anne was busy washing glasses at a small sink, with her back to the room when she heard somebody addressing her.

\- Hey, Carrots, give me...

Anne, as all her friends well knew, positively hated her hair colour and consequently any references to it. Now that small, innocent in itself word made her blood boil. She spun around, anger flaring up and gave a quick up and down over the owner of the voice (quite a handsome guy, she admitted to herself, tall, dark hair, dark eyes etcetera type) before narrowing her eyes at him and pointing her finger at the sign behind her on the wall.

 _We do not serve celery sticks*_.

She turned back to her sink and missed his grin but heard his comment.

\- Poor stick me condemned to coconut water.

Anne personally thought it would serve his coconut-thick head well. She wondered briefly if she was rude enough to loose a potential customer and risk gossip about their lack of professionalism but decided the guy didn’t look like he would be much bothered. Oh, well...

***

Anne was preparing ingredients for the evening when she heard the bar door open and someone walking in. She whirled around but the words ‘we are closed’ died on her lips when she saw that awful guy from two days prior carrying three big white boxes in his arms. She leaned back on her counter, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him in silent question instead.

\- Uhm, good afternoon. Can you please pass these samples here to Diana? 

She blinked.

\- Diana asked for a few more varieties to try before we decide which to prepare to be on offer on daily basis, you know. With themed parties we can of course work separately. There is little I don’t know about baking after helping Mary so long.

\- Mary? - Anne asked in bewilderment.

\- My sister in law - the guy shrugged.

Anne finally found back her words.

\- And what gives you the idea you can sell your production in PEI? - she asked coldly.

\- Who. Diana mentioned it at the party seeing the bar lacks sweet offering currently.

\- Oh, she did, did she? - Anne asked in mockingly sweet voice - and did she mention the decision is not hers alone seeing this here is a partnership? 

\- Look, I don’t...

Anne furiously grabbed the boxes from him and turned towards the staff-only area. 

\- You can see yourself out on you own I hope. Close the door behind you. - she said over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Allergy note of course.


	2. Business is business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PEI engages a new contractor.

Anne stormed into Diana’s apartment on the top floor of the house. Diana looked up from her cozy position on a couch as Anne banged the three white boxes on her coffee table.

\- What...

-Samples for you - hissed Anne.

\- Oh, great - Diana fished out a flamingo-shaped wholegrain cookie from the topmost box - but clearly something bothers you?

\- Why. Did. You. Offer. That. Awful. Guy. The. Job? Behind my back?

\- Anne, first I simply forgot to tell you, it was just two days ago. Second, I only told him of the option. That is that our bar lacks sweet treats in the menu. We can still decide to turn him down. We must be both sure of this, I would never assume otherwise.

\- Two days ago? - Anne grasped at the first opportunity in Di’s statement to grill her a bit more even though Diana’s usual calmness started to calm her down as well.

\- Why yes, at Tillie’s party. I tried those red cross buns and ambulance cookies and they were pretty good. When we talked later he mentioned he is looking for some source of extra income and I thought we could do with some cakes for the bar. He is pretty aware of how to go around baking for commercial purposes as his sister-in-law runs a bakery.

\- But why did you even talk to him? He is obnoxious!

\- Well, at some point he was the only sober person at that party beside you and me. And you were busy watching the drunks.

\- Right, my fault...- muttered Anne.

\- Anne, what did Gilbert do to you that you are so angry?

\- Well, now he is Gilbert, isn’t he? - Anne’s anger, at least at Diana, started to ebb away but she had to keep up appearances.

\- He always was - chuckled Diana - at least since middle school where I first met him.

\- Oh no! Another one of your Avonlea mafia?

\- My mafia brings in quite a crowd to our business, thank you for acknowledging. But this is not the point. The point is - what has he done to you? Now I am worried...

\- He...made fun of my hair - answered Anne, already feeling slightly stupid - he offended me.

Diana stiffled a giggle and sighed.

\- He called me carrots - Anne sighed as well.

\- Does it explain why he was the only sober guest afterwards? - Diana quirked a brow.

\- Uhm... - Anne ignored the question and helped herself to a cupcake instead - white chocolate and mint...huh this could work...

***

**Di Bar:** U have the job if you wish.

**Gilbert B cookies:** Awesome. What next? 

**Di Bar:** Drop in tomorrow to discuss details. 5 p.m.? 

**Gilbert B cookies:** OK. Wait, Di... 

**Di Bar:** ? 

**Gilbert B cookies:** What about your barmaid? 

**Di Bar:** She is my business partner.

**Gilbert B cookies:** Does she...u know? 

**Di Bar:** Still thinks you are awful. ;-) 

**Gilbert B cookies:** Yeah...but about the job? 

**Di Bar:** I am quoting: obnoxious will be obnoxious but business is business. 

**Gilbert B cookies:** Okay...but be there tomorrow. 

**Di Bar:** LOL I wouldn’t miss it. 

***

It wasn’t Diana’s fault but she was caught in the afternoon traffic and could not make it on time after all. 

When Anne, again busy at her corner preparing the ingredients for the evening, heard the door opening at ten to five, she fully expected to see Diana. Upon seeing their new contractor instead she made an internal effort to stop her fading smile at neutral rather than let it go to frown or, worse even, scowl. ‘Keep professional, you are no more fourteen’ she instructed herself. She went around the counter with an outstretched hand.

\- Anne Shirley. You are - she glanced at the fancy, backward-going clock on the wall - nine minutes early. Shall we sit down and wait for my partner?

\- Gilbert Blythe - he shook the proffered hand, looking quite amused.

They sat at one of the tables, Gilbert on edge of the chair, keeping straight and stiff, Anne opposite, crossing her legs instead of arms in an attempt not to seem outwardly hostile. 

\- So, what do you do apart from baking? - she shot a question.

\- Medical school. Third year.

\- Huh. Do you think you can find enough time for this job with all those famous demanding classes and so?

\- Is that supposed to be a tricky job interview question that can decide upon my career here? - he offered a small smile.

\- Not really. I suppose my idea of a small talk.

\- Okay. I firmly believe this is an ideal opportunity for my finances, madame, leaving me enough flexibility to pursue my other ambitions.

\- If you say so - she grinned despite herself - is your sister-in-law from Avonlea as well?

\- Oh yes, Mary owned a laundry there for quite a long time and switched the business to bakery after marrying Bash. She said it was always her dream and I cannot argue this seems like her true passion. Coincidentally, her place is called the PEI Sweetest so it looks like her recipes are destined for establishments with PEI in name.

\- Not really a coincidence to me - Anne argued - as for Mary it was kind of obvious choice for name and for our place here, well obviously Diana had a say in the name as well.

\- Well, if you put it like this...Anne, can I offer a piece of ehm..big talk?

\- Such as?

\- I am sorry for calling you you know what the other night, I didn’t know you are sensitive about your hair colour. 

Anne tilted her head and looked at him thoughtfully.

\- This is okay, I am often told I exaggerate with my hatred for it. I can forgive you _that._

Before he had enough time to ponder why she stressed the last word, the bar doors opened again to admit pink-cheeked Diana.

\- Hi - she said breathlessly dropping onto the vacant chair - apologies for being late, the traffic on the High Street resemble a Xmas turkey. Stuffed.

\- Coffee? Water? - Anne jumped up.

\- Water. Heaps of. Gilbert?

\- Same?

\- Okay, Diana, tell Gilbert about the financial side in the meantime, then we can proceed to explain this month’s colours menu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody wonders - my friend had a job like this, supplying cakes to a pub...she made better money than waitresses and barman. The only drawback she was sick of the apple pies for quite a long time afterwards ;)
> 
> Oh, and the clock...I once saw one such in a bar, so beautifully carved of wood, with an engraving ‘bei uns geht die Zeit anders’ (time goes differently here)...tried to buy similar but couldn’t find anything as nice :(


	3. Rush like the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at another party. A staged accident happens. Anne has to give a customer a soda on the house. Gilbert learns some German. Diana is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reader pointed out to me (big THX) that I am using the dialogue formatting i.e. dashes instead of quotation marks, unusual for English, while common for many other countries like Spain, France, Portugal, Finland, eastern Europe etc. I was debating with myself whether to correct to quotation marks or leave as is.  
> I decided to leave as is. It is apparently still permittable in English, even if uncommon (see J. Joyce for example). So my native English speaking readers - please bear with me, be open-minded and see maybe you will find some merits in this way of formatting. My readers from aforementioned countries can simply enjoy homely feeling, hehe.  
> (yes, i use short dash and not a long one, its a minor error cause frankly typing special charcs on ipad is ***)
> 
> Next story I will write so as to humour the native speakers of English :)

It was about the middle of the party when Anne finally had a moment to lean over her counter, relax and observe the goings-on at ease.

It was usually like that. At the beginning people rushed to the bar to cram as many drinks as possible and push their alcohol levels high up quickly. She had then a lot of work even though most ordered the simplest drinks. Afterwards things at her bar would usually slow down, she had time to tidy up a bit and relax. As the party was nearing the end there was often another big rush for drinks. Maybe some guests sensed the end nearing and wanted to double up the efforts, maybe some were simply tired and needed a stimulant, maybe even some, judging by the increase in number of non-alcoholic and more complex drinks ordered, would already start to feel the negative effects and felt the need for slowing down and hydrating. 

Anyway, todays mid-term-exams-are-over-hooray celebration was no exception, at least until now. The tables were all occupied by amused and laughing groups, in the middle an improvised dance floor hosted a dozen or so couples and a few singles. Most of Diana’s mafia was here. She could see Tillie dancing with Paul. Cole was talking to some unknown boy in far corner and winked at Anne when he saw her looking. Jane was sitting nearby with her crowd, gulping down her double Green Gin drink (gin with lyophilized spinach for colour*). Anne was quite proud of how nicely green it looked...The colour menu was definitely a hit. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a tall blonde boy approaching the bar.

\- Two martinis.

Trust Billy to never read her seasonal menu. And always order some basic stuff. To each his own. Anne handed him the drinks, brushed the coins into the till and looked to see who was the second drink intended for. Curiosity she supposed, as Billy’s current girlfriend was sick today and did not come. Or maybe it was providence that kept her interest on him?

Anne saw Billy go around the dance floor. He stopped for a moment at an empty table setting the glasses there, with his back to her. Then he picked them again and moved further, finally handing one to Ruby with a grin. She took it quite shakily (“she has probably had enough already” was Anne’s internal automatic conclusion) with a shy smile. 

At that moment Anne’s brain connected the dots. She looked around and saw an excuse in an empty abandoned glass in the far corner. She rushed around the bar and in that direction, colliding forcefully with a guy standing by the table next to Ruby. He swayed spilling his soda all over Ruby’s dress. Ruby squealed and stepped back, stumbled and fell to the floor, her martini glass dropping from her shaky hands and shattering on the floor. 

Anne swirled around and saw that her plan worked to a marvel.

\- I am so sorry, that was so clumsy of me - she exclaimed.

She noted Billy taking a few steps back and fading into the crowd but she didn’t mind it at all. She was relieved he did not choose to throw a row.

\- Can you keep an eye for a second on this mess? - she indicated the shattered glass with her head - I will be right back with a new soda for you - she said to the unknown boy who nodded.

Anne then quickly pulled Ruby by arm to get her up from the floor and shepherded her behind her counter and onto a chair.

\- I will be right back - she told her grabbing a fresh soda can from the fridge and a rag, dustpan and brush from under the sink cupboard.

A second later she was back by the broken glass. She thanked the guy and gave him his can, then crouched to carefully pick up glass pieces from the floor and mop the surface clean with the rag. 

Returning to her counter she stopped by where Diana sat, unobtrusively keeping an eye on the party.

\- Text me Ruby’s address, please? - she said and her friend nodded in silent understanding. Trust Diana not to miss much.

Anne reached her usual post, carefully put the dustpan back into its cupboard and threw the rag at the floor beside it. She put a small sign upon the counter that informed the customers the barmaid took a small break. Then she gently took Ruby by her shoulders and escorted her through the staff-only door.

\- Let me take you upstairs and we will get you changed. You can’t leave in this soaked dress, it’s freezing outside. And then I will find someone to take you home, okay? I think you had a bit too much to drink today.

Ruby nodded weakly and allowed to be walked upstairs, undressed, dressed back into some old pants and sweater and sat on the couch.

\- Give me a minute, okay? - Anne asked, feeling at the same time her phone already buzzing in her pocket. Diana was the best.

She rushed back down, checking the message on her way. She stopped in the door to the bar and looked at the party again.This time though she was scanning the crowd with a definite aim in her mind. 

She needed someone she could trust. Someone strong enough. And sober enough...unfortunately, with her and Diana still occupied here this only left...

\- Gilbert! - she hissed a moment later, pulling their contractor’s arm - come please, I really need you.

The group of boys he was chatting to all stared at her, jeers and whistles quickly starting in their mouths. She knew she was acting queerly but just didn’t care. Gilbert merely looked at her thoughtfully and got up to follow her. Not that he had much choice as she was still holding his arm.

As they were passing the bar counter he noticed her sign.

\- Pinkelpause? What is that?

\- Oh, my favourite German customer insisted on this joke - Anne said absently.

\- And what does that even mean?

\- Pee break.

\- Huh? Hermetic joke I would say.

\- Nevermind - Anne answered pulling him behind her through the door leading to the stairs and starting to climb.

\- So, now you really need me? And it can’t wait? - he smirked playfully.

Anne stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned to face him.

\- No, it can’t. I am sorry. I need your help. - Anne’s seriousness finally started to rub off on him and his smile faded.

\- What is it?

\- There is a girl in the room upstairs. She has been through enough today. Drinks and so on. I need somebody to escort her home. And you are probably the only sober person in this party apart from me and Di.

\- This is solely because you still refuse to serve me anything. - he interjected - Now I know why, so I can rescue some damsels in distress for you.

\- Fine, I can make it worthwhile for you but I really need help, it’s important - she snapped.

\- Okay, calm down. I will do it. For free.

\- Great, come on.

As they entered the sitting area upstairs and saw Ruby still hunched on the coach Gilbert blinked. But said nothing.

\- Come, Ruby - Anne approached the girl - stand up, can you? Take this jacket for now and I will bring you your coat tomorrow, okay? This is Gilbert here, he will see you home.

Ruby gaped but stood up readily enough.

\- It is Elm Street 47, apartment 5. Her flatmate should be there - Anne told Gilbert as he assisted Ruby to the stairs - and thanks! 

Once they were out of sight, Anne took a deep breath and headed back to her bar. There was plenty to do still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Anytime I describe a detail of a drink in this story it’s completely made up for the purpose of the hipster bar here. I never tried it, be warned. They might all be simply blah. And probably are. ;)


	4. (K)night talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you miss Shirbert talking, in this chapter it’s mostly that. Only they are not really Shirbert at that point. But still - dialogue mostly.

It was nearly 2 a.m. when Gilbert found himself once more in front of the PEI bar. The main door was closed and the lights off inside so he used the side entrance and stood for a moment irresolutely in the small corridor that linked side door, staff-only one and the stairs. The ground floor was silent and dark so he slowly climbed the stairs yet again that night and stopped on the first floor, looking around the area there. Everything was silent as well, but the dim wall lamps were on, light sufficient to see the back of the coach and top of a red head peeking above it in the middle. 

\- Anne?

The red head bobbed up and turned. A pair of wide eyes looked at Gilbert, fear being quickly replaced by annoyance.

\- Gilbert Blythe! Damn, you scared me. What are you doing here? How did you even enter?

\- Diana gave me the code to the side door in case I were ever to deliver goods in your absence.

Anne stood up facing him from behind the coach, arms crossed angrily.

\- Didn’t she mention that if you wish to enter the private area you would better use intercom?

\- What do you mean private area?

\- As in any of the apartments above the ground floor.

\- Uhm...I thought this here is some kind of a VIP lounge of the bar...I hoped to find you or Di here still tidying up after the party or something.

\- We hastened the last call a bit today and were able to finish by one. No, this is actually my place.

\- Like...you live here?

Gilbert only now registered Anne changed from her barmaid outfit into some kind of fluffy cream loungewear or perhaps pyjamas.

\- Why does it surprise you? You didn’t put me as a kind of a girl to be living in such a fancy place? I would better fit into some attic den in the outskirts or something?

\- No, Anne, actually I never even wondered where you may be staying. I know next to nothing about you so why would you insinuate such things?

\- Sorry, - she sighed - old habit. Yes, I live here. Diana inherited this house when her aunt passed away during our third year. When she was moving out of the dorms she asked her roommate to go with her. So here I am, over three years and it works well for both of us.

\- Oh, glad for you.

\- Anyway, why are you here?

\- I came to report on my mission, madam.

Anne furrowed her brows and looked him up and down considering something.

\- Okay, leave you jacket on the rack there and...if you don’t mind...shoes as well, I don’t fancy wiping my whole floor after that snow all melts...tea is okay?

\- Yeah, sure.

He meekly removed his outwear as instructed and followed Anne to the kitchen. She was already throwing tea bags and pouring boiling water into two biggish mugs. Then she placed them on the table in the middle, sat down and gestured for Gilbert to do same.

\- Right. Ruby? - she prompted.

\- Yes, madam. - Gilbert sat straighter and aligned his hands in front of him on the table in mock attempt at attention - I walked her safely all the way to Elm Street. Parenthetically speaking there are no elms there, or really no other trees, not even the tiniest. I believe the walk did her some good since she was able to climb the stairs on her own. I deposited her into the arms of her flatmate, I guess...small Asian girl, shoulder length hair, glasses, Lina is her name?

\- Sounds right, she never comes to parties but sometimes drops in with Ruby in the afternoons for coffee.

\- Lina then promised to tuck Ruby straight to bed, make her drink some water and feed in the morning some...I am not sure what she meant...kinda kimchi soup or something*?

\- Oh, yeah - Anne smiled - Lina is from Taiwan. She has curious recipes for hang over, she told me once...Has Ruby said anything at all while you were accompanying her?

\- No, she was definitely pretty much drunk, it was a good idea of yours to insist on evacuating her home. Anne, you said before she had ‘drinks and so on’. What did you mean by ‘so on’?

Anne was quiet for a long while. She looked into her tea, fingers drumming gently on the mug, played with the tea bag. Finally she looked up and gazed at Gilbert for another minute or so, then sighed.

\- Fine. Actually I need somebody to talk it through lest I rush and do something crazy on my own. And Diana felt tired and retired as soon as she could. You have to do.

\- Oh, uhm..thanks?

\- Have you seen the small commotion at the party?

\- I heard some glass shattering but frankly we were having a heated discussion of some hockey game at the time so no, cannot say I have paid much attention.

\- Okay. Here is the full story from the perspective of one Anne Shirley. Billy whats-his-name blonde bully comes to my bar and orders two martinis. I look at him going back to the party out of curiosity since I know for a fact Josie has a cold. So for whom the drink is intended? I see him stopping at the empty table, deposit and pick up again the drinks and then proceed to hand one to already drunk Ruby. At this moment my wonderful brain does a quick job of deduction. I am pretty sure he must have spiked her drink. I run towards Ruby on the pretence of collecting some dirty tableware, collide with some guy beside her, he spills his soda all over Ruby who falls on her bottom and breaks the martini glass. Presto, she cannot drink it anymore so it’s a success. Billy hides in the crowd. I pick Ruby up and take her off to my place to change, tidy up the mess and find an assistance to get her to her flat. End of the story. What do you think?

\- Huh...I am not sure. I mean I know Billy from old, he is not a kind guy but spiking the drinks of girls...not that I deny feeding Ruby in the state she was any extra alcohol was a moral crime already. It’s enough to tempt me to rush and do something crazy to him. 

\- I AM sure. - argued Anne - I can’t think of any other reason for him to stop at that table. And besides, I know the nasty type of his very well unfortunately.

Gilbert eyed Anne thoughtfully wondering where she had the chance to meet more nasty guys of Billy type. But before he made his mind to ask, she jumped up and reached to her cupboard, took out something small and handed to him.

\- It can be the proof you need.

\- What is this?

\- Centrifuge tube.

\- What?

Anne laughed.

\- Jane’s boyfriend is a biotechnologist. He brought me some when he learnt I am a collector of all types of containers. I need plenty to keep my drink ingredients.

\- How does this come into equation?

\- Oh, see, I put inside some remnants of Ruby’s martini from the glass pieces I picked up from the floor. If you know someone from pharmaceutical department I am sure they could ID test it for you. It wouldn’t hold in the court since I have no witnesses to how I procured it but perhaps it can be enough for our certainty of the matter?

\- It can - agreed Gilbert - and I think I know a guy who can run the test for us without asking too many questions. He does not know Billy which is a plus here. I will ask him tomorrow.

\- Good. So what shall I do about the situation? What should I tell Ruby? I need to take her coat to her in the morning as I promised. 

\- At least give her a scolding for drinking too much in the first place.

\- I am not so sure if I want to be too harsh. Ruby seems to me to be easy to manipulate...it can be half of it was already Billy’s doing. Like whatever he was planning, and I don’t want to even imagine that, he tried to hurry things. Perhaps I will just try to alert her to the possibility and to be careful next time. I can’t be keeping an eye on her forever. Do you think I should tell Josie?

\- Oh, this is a good question indeed. I know Josie. She is a hard one. I would wait till we have the confirmation.

\- Okay I guess. I would need to convince Di to tell her anyway, Josie would take nothing from me.

\- Why?

\- She believes I am like three leagues below her or something. Ugly lying orphans from some slums are nobody to refined ladies of Avonlea.

Gilbert was at a loss what to say to that. But then thought of something else.

\- Anne, do you think Billy will want to retaliate against you?

\- Oh, you mean because I spoilt his fun? huh...I don’t think so, he would need to admit having some dirty plans. Not that he won’t be mean to me but that I can handle. Also, you know, all things considered, I am sure he thinks me so stupid he would never imagine I staged that accident. 

\- His mistake.

Silence followed that last comment. It seemed like they said all there was to say on the subject. Gilbert looked down into his now empty mug.

\- Did you drive to the party? - Anne unexpectedly changed the topic.

\- No, who in their right mind drives to the party?

\- Well, if I lived far enough and not expected to drink alcohol...

\- I live far enough, true, but - he grinned - I wasn’t really planning on not drinking. It was planned on me. 

\- Oh, uhm yes...but what I meant with my question is that it’s half three already. If you don’t fancy another walk in the freezing cold this night you may sleep on the sofa. Consider it a reward for your kind deeds today.

\- Oh, I might take you on that - Gilbert yawned - but won’t Diana mind?

\- Why? - Anne chuckled - Should she feel enticed to abandon her soft feathery bed to sleep on a sofa she can use her own sofa upstairs, right?

\- Okaay. And you?

\- I asked, didn’t I? However obnoxious you may be, it would weigh heavily on my conscience to throw you outside after I kept you here talking for over an hour. I take it as a yes then. So...blankets are in the chest over there, spare toothbrushes in the drawer in the bathroom, towels on the shelf. Goodnight. Oh, and thanks once more for helping Ruby home.

She stood up to leave.

\- Anne...

\- Uhm?

\- Did you know when asking me that I knew Ruby already?

\- No, did you?

\- Yes, she was at school with Diana. And she was uhm...my prom date actually. - he blushed slightly - We never made much more with that but I hope she won’t get in any way well...hopeful now.

\- Awkward - said Anne, wondering inwardly why they never made anything more of it - sorry.

\- That’s okay.

Anne made another move to leave and went as far as her bedroom door when Gilbert called her again.

\- Anne...

She turned back to look at him, raising her eyebrows in silent question.

\- That day I apologised to you for calling you you know what on our first encounter. You said you can forgive me that. Like, emphasising ‘that’. Did you mean something by it? I mean, you still treat me as a celery in the bar so I assume you must have?

Anne leaned sideways onto the doorframe.

\- I just realised at that moment that besides being furious and offended for your making fun of my hair I also felt kinda hurt by the general tone of that remark. Like you know, you use an unkind nickname for someone you don’t know, standing with their back to you...perhaps it is that you saw me as a barmaid figure only but this still seems disrespectful to me. It’s like not saying ‘good morning’ to floor cleaners...or whistling girls on the street...or something.

They stared at each other for a brief moment in silence, both pondering on what Anne had just said.

\- You are right. I am sorry. I really am. I should have acknowledged the human being behind that counter. 

\- Goodnight. - she said but offered him a small smile before closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know nothing of Taiwan hang over cures...I know some Polish and Russian recipes, heard of some in China though...so let Lina have some awesome ones of hers. Just don’t hold me to it if you try and it does not work. ;)


	5. The world changes the dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after. Gilbert breakfasts with two ladies. Anne makes a new ally. Diana makes a sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time goes slowly for now, we’re at the next day after the party.

Diana entered Anne’s sitting room the next morning only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of the guy sleeping on the couch. She raised her eyebrows, sniffed her nose and feeling the smell of breakfast headed on her tiptoes to the kitchen, giving the coach a wide berth.

\- Is this what you call business then? - she asked mirthfully of Anne who was hunched over the stove preparing toasts and coffee.

\- It is what I call human decency towards someone who helped you help a friend.

\- Huh?

\- Ruby, Diana.

\- Ah, oh! Sorry, I had such a headache yesterday I almost forgot. Tell me what happened.

\- Sure but let’s first wake up our sleeping prince - said Anne setting plate of toast, 3 mugs and coffee jar onto a tray.

\- _I_ am not kissing him! - giggled Diana - are you?

Anne only rolls her eyes in horror as they move towards the sitting room. 

It turns out the coffee aroma is enough to wake Gilbert up. He opens his eyes to a bright light pouring through the window into a room that is definitely not his bedroom and framing two girls standing above him in some kind of angelic light. The effect is somehow spoilt though when one of them glares at his confused grin and the other collapses onto the sofa in a fit of giggles.

\- Come on guys - said Anne pouring coffee - let’s sit down and bring Diana up to speed with yesterday happenings. 

Anne told her story about Billy and Ruby the second time, adding the part of sending Gilbert on a quest, Diana’s expression quickly transforming into seriousness as the story progressed.

\- Okay, so what do we do? - she asked once Anne finished.

\- I need to give Ruby her coat back, I will talk to her about the dangers of letting ehm...dubious boys getting her drinks?

\- Right. And Gilbert will get the sample tested to prove Anne’s gut feeling?

\- More like an extra confirmation - Gilbert clarified.

\- Di, do you think we should somehow share it with Josie? - Anne asked.

\- Good one - said Diana and was silent for a minute thinking furiously - I can try talking to her but only once we get the extra proof. Josie is a tough customer. But even her I wouldn’t like to leave without an inkling about Billy’s true face.

\- Perfect - Anne breathed in relief - one more thing comes to my mind. Do you both think we could do something from the side of PEI just to discourage such events in the bar in future or enhance the safety of our guests?

\- Apart from banning Billy entrance?

\- Not sure we can do that - said Diana while quickly checking on her phone some official advices about drink spiking - but we could certainly all keep an eye on him and his likes. I mean for sure me and Anne since we are here all the time.

\- You could try somehow to advertise the fact you don’t tolerate this kind of behaviour by some notice in the main area? - suggested Gilbert.

\- We could also have some kind of short guidelines for our guests how to avoid being on the receiving end of such a crime?

\- Best in some place where they can read it alone and in peace...

\- Like the restroom? - chuckled Anne.

\- This is actually a good idea. - Diana grinned - Okay, I think we have some kind of a plan. Gilbert, thank you from me as well for helping us last night.

\- No problem, we are even with a breakfast for free. - he winked - Right, I will better be going. Good day, ladies.

Once Diana heard the entrance door click shut behind Gilbert, she turned excitedly towards Anne.

\- Fancy you chose Gilbert to escort Ruby home.

\- I needed someone sober - Anne shrugged - and by that point everyone else but you was drunk as a skunk.

\- No, silly, I mean...you know they used to be an item in the past? It was what made it awkward.

\- Gilbert told me Ruby was his prom date. And I said exactly that. Awkward. Why did they break up by the way?

\- Oh, Miss Curiosity speaks - teased Diana - why don’t you venture a guess? You are the one who is an almost-psychologist here.

\- I specialise in kids from difficult backgrounds, not Avonlea golden youth. Besides, you are the one who can analyse romantic relationships like nobody else. You tell me.

\- I never knew for sure. I suppose apart from both having good looks there wasn’t much more that connected them. Different interests, different aspirations. I couldn’t imagine Gilbert setting for anyone as meek as Ruby. Oh, and his graduating and moving away did not help either.

\- Makes sense I guess - answered Anne thoughtfully.

***

Anne was walking down the Elm Street with a big parcel in her arms. The parcel contained Ruby’s dress and coat. She was thinking on how to approach the conversation with Ruby. They weren’t exactly friends like Ruby and Diana but Anne was the one that actually saw all the happenings of the party night so she decided to be the one to do it even though Diana offered help. With only half-formed plan she knocked at the door of Ruby’s flat.

\- Lina, hi - she said as the door opened.

\- Oh, hi, you are the barmaid from the PEI?

\- I am Anne - Anne extended her hand to the other girl - the bar co-owner actually. Is Ruby in?

\- Yes, still in bed.

\- Can I see her?

Lina nodded and gestured to the door behind her, moving to stand away. Anne grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

\- Lina, thank you for taking such care of Ruby last night. It was so important she had people who care. 

\- No problem, she is my friend, you know - Lina smiled at Anne.

Anne again knocked at the door but entered without waiting for an answer. She put her parcel down and sat on the edge of Ruby’s bed.

\- Ruby - she shook her friend gently - can you wake up for a moment?

\- Anne? What is it? - Ruby yawned and sat up.

\- I brought you your dress and coat. How are you feeling?

\- Okay, no more headache. Why my dress?

\- Ruby, how much do you remember from the party last night?

\- Oh, it was a nice one, thank you Anne for it. I talked to some people and drank your fantastic cocktails and - she giggled - Billy seemed to flirt with me. But after that it is kind of a blur, why?

\- Did you order yourself all those cocktails? - Anne answered with a question of her own.

\- At the beginning, then Billy offered me a few and well...it would be rude to refuse, wouldn’t it?

\- No, it would be wise to refuse - countered Anne a bit harshly - Ruby, I need to tell you something.

She told her story for the third time.

\- Oh, so you think - Ruby’s face fell - that Billy...

\- Wanted to take advantage of you. Yes. 

\- Oh...but then you say Gilbert Blythe walked me home? How romantic! He is so dreamy...

Anne felt internally annoyed at how some girls just couldn’t survive a minute without male appreciation, even imagined. She also thought the need to clarify for Gilbert’s sake...the way he mentioned his prom...and Diana’s gut feeling...sure there was a possibility... still...best be neutral, she decided.

\- Ruby, he did because I asked him for it. I needed someone sober and dragged him into it, he never even saw the accident.

\- Anne, but now...he must see how romantic it was...I must see him soon. - she finished with bright eyes.

\- Ruby - Anne changed the subject, still annoyed - you need to learn your alcohol tolerance threshold and draw a line before you reach it. Regardless how dreamy is a boy who drinks with you. Believe me, it will only help you.

\- Okay...

\- And Ruby - Anne hesitated - I know it is hard for you but just try to be a bit less trusting, especially towards new acquaintances. I know Billy is from Avonlea but Di tells me he was never exactly kind, huh? 

\- I guess so...thank you Anne for dropping by. Can I get some more sleep now?

\- Sure, sleep tight, honey - Anne sighed, closing the door behind her.

\- She is an incurable dreamer, isn’t she - asked Lina from the kitchenette.

\- That she is - Anne turned around - you heard?

\- Gilbert told me she got too drunk last night. Now I heard your uhm...slightly raised voice saying ‘advantage’ and connected the dots. Trust Ruby to get into scrapes due to her beautifully trusting nature.

\- Luckily, she has a healthy sceptic for a flatmate. - laughed Anne - I will not worry whenever you two party together.

\- And me when she parties at the PEI - replied Lina - you are not a romantic either.

\- Oh, I am. I just know romance is all well in books but learnt early on real life is tough - Anne shook herself - take care, Lina. And thanks again.

***

\- How did it go? - asked Diana looking up from a chopping board as Anne entered the bar.

Anne growled.

\- That bad? - Diana laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

\- She is insufferable. I doubt she fully grasp the danger she was in. Well, at least Lina is a reasonable one.

\- What happened?

\- The only thing Ruby took from my story was that a dreamy Gilbert Blythe walked her home. 

\- And that vexes you? - Diana looked at her with an innocent grin - He still slept at _your_ coach.

\- Diana, honestly! This is about Ruby. How her brain simply stops to function properly with any boy on the horizon. We can’t keep an eye on her forever.

\- I know. Look, maybe we need to find some boy who will. 

\- Oh yeah, boy to the rescue all over again. Diana, really?

\- Anne, not all girls are as unconventional as you. - Diana smiled - Think about it. Maybe we can do some matchmaking? Anyway, when you were away, I printed and laminated advice to hang in the restrooms. Girls and boys, we are not sexists are we? And... - she gestured to the wall next to the entrance - behold!

A new sign with bold lettering was adorning it now.

DRINK (AND FOOD) SPIKING IS CRIME.  
ANY CRIME ON THE PREMISES WILL BE REPORTED.


	6. It’s all circumstantial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right. Who still misses almost-shirbert talking? Here is something for you then.  
> It looks we are in for a veeery slow burn. These guys are just so bad.
> 
> And Lady Diana swears in this chapter. Once. But who would grudge her this upon the news?

**AnnE:** Need to discuss bar operations for Xmas period. Pls come by sometime this week.

**Celery stick:** Wed afternoon works?

**AnnE:** Yes

**Celery Stick:** Ok. Btw Martin run the tests. 

**AnnE:** ? 

**Celery Stick:** Gamma-hydroxybuterate* 

**AnnE:** GHB! shit 

**Celery Stick:** No ‘I told you so’? 

**AnnE:** Just shit 

***

\- Diana, have a look. - Anne entered Diana’s living room and threw her phone into her friend’s lap.

Diana read the texts and scrunched her face.

\- So GHB. What’s that?

\- Shit.

\- I figured so much, thanks. What does it do?

\- Euphoria, turns on, lowers inhibitions...high risk of overdose and complications.

\- Fuck. I really hoped he just increased alcohol content somehow*.

\- I am not surprised, frankly speaking. While you, my bosom friend, look for the best in people, I tend to believe the worst.

\- We balance each other. - smiled Diana - Okay, now we know for sure. What do we do?

\- Josie?

\- She has flu right now - said Diana thoughtfully - then Christmas break is coming soon. Perhaps I will talk to her in January?

\- It’s a plan. Right, see you in the evening, I have a lecture today.

***

\- Anne, hello - Gilbert greeted her on Wednesday afternoon, entering the PEI as promised.

\- Hi - she was already preparing things for the evening but seeing him dried her hands on her apron and gestured towards a bar stool - have a seat. Something to drink?

\- Oh, now you agree to serve me?

\- Don’t flatter yourself, no alcohol before opening hours so I am safe. Tea, coffee or water?

\- Uhm...coffee. Black, no sugar?

\- Right. So, we need to plan how the bar will operate during holiday period, let me then ask. What are your plans for the following weeks?

\- Avonlea. I leave on Friday and will be back in New Year.

\- Family time then? 

\- Something like that. You too?

\- I am an orphan. I doubt any of foster or group houses I bumped into in my life would exactly welcome me back for celebrations. Even if I was a pretty jolly companion who I am not.

\- Oh, sorry. You mentioned once being an orphan but I didn’t know you ended up with no one to call family. 

\- There was one kind-of-nice family but they are running an emergency group house, at Christmas their house is full to the brim even without a girl who is already out of the system.

\- So you...uhm stay alone here?

\- Not at all. Diana’s folks come over and she invited me for Christmas dinner. My sofa is already booked for Minnie May.

\- I am glad to hear that.

\- Believe me, I am just so glad at having met such an awesome friend as Diana. - Anne said solemnly - Anyway, back to business. We will be open during Christmas but people tend to only drink at that time so we should survive without your help.

\- Okay.

\- On New Year’s Eve there is a party booked, theme is ‘Time’. Any idea if you could somehow contribute some sweet snacks? 

\- Let me think - Gilbert pondered the question - I could maybe make you guys some plain, round clock-like cookies after Christmas at Mary’s and send in a courier parcel?

\- This would work splendidly. I appreciate. Now, starting January we change menu. It will be ‘resolutions’. You know, I will have drinks like ‘I will stay fit’, ‘I will go to sleep earlier’, ‘Less alcohol’ and such. Can you figure out something along these lines?

\- Would I be permitted ‘I will eat more veggies’ and a carrot cake? - he had a scared expression but somehow his eyes twinkled.

\- As an exception I will not take it personally. It is actually a good one. - Anne laughed.

\- Phew. Anne, why don’t you dye your hair if you hate the colour so much? Plenty of girls do it.

\- I don’t know - Anne looked in fact interested by the question - I guess it would feel like I cheated people, you know? - she said finally.

\- This is an unusual point of view. - Gilbert said and grinned - Not that I complain, I rather think red suits you.

\- Oh, uhm...thanks? By the way, I feel like I should tell you, since I was the one pulling you into this mess. Ruby was very excited that you escorted her home that unfortunate night. Very. I am not sure how you feel about this but she may try some advances, you know?

\- I certainly don’t feel particularly excited at the prospect. Thanks for the warning though.

\- Gilbert ehm...if I can ask... - Anne tilted her head to the side - you are a year older than Diana and Ruby so how come you went with Ruby to prom?

\- You are allowed to invite younger students, surely you know that?

\- I wouldn’t know, I have been to no prom.

\- Not even your own?

\- You wouldn’t either if you were at my school, trust me.

\- Oh, right. So yes, I invited a second prettiest sophomore after Diana. 

\- Sophomore?

\- Yes, I was actually two years above Di, I took a gap year afterwards.

\- Did you? What did you do?

\- I volunteered for some kind of a sail school trip, helped teach smaller kids while we sailed around South America.

\- Sounds cool.

\- It was. This is where I met Bash. We grew close like brothers so I persuaded him to come to Avonlea with me.

\- Really? What did your parents say to this?

\- Nothing - Gilbert gave Anne a curious look before deciding on an honest answer - I took my gap year to adjust to the fact my dad passed away just as I was finishing high school. My mum died twenty years ago or so. Tumor.

\- I am sorry to have brought it up. I didn’t know.

\- That’s fine. I am okay now. More or less. 

They sat in silence for a moment, gazing at each other.

\- So who would have thought we have something in common, huh? - Gilbert tried to lighten the mood - Both orphaned, I was just lucky enough to skip the system. 

\- The likeness is circumstantial - Anne countered easily.

But Gilbert observed with satisfaction that she gave a small smile at the end of her line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Right. Apparently drink spiking is a very underreported crime. Still, of those reported most common is simply increasing alcohol content, like idk double vodka amount or sth...drugs are kinda rare but absolutely it can happen. So guys - watch what you drink like Mad Eye Moody and keep an eye on others. 
> 
> I am becoming a grandmother of fandom really...insisting on explaining safe sex, road safety and now this. Well...  
> Btw I only took part in spiking a drink once - we surreptitiously diluted vodka of our friend when he seemed to be taking alcohol rather bad...so an angel crime I guess?


	7. Christmas time Purpleade and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie May is exhausting. Anne gives oh so many drinks on the house. Well, at least is not paid in cash. A list of Christmas gifts is presented. And who would you text at 1 a.m. huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe Xmas time chapter. Just in time...  
> Sorry, I did not plan this story to include it back in Dec so i guess enjoy extra Xmas this winter (summer if you are down under)

On Christmas eve Anne wo-manned the bar alone. Diana was upstairs, enjoying quiet evening with her family. But today the bar was almost empty, only a few melancholy customers sat at irregular intervals at tables and at the counter, drinking in silence. Anne was frankly glad for the peace of the place. She was mentally tired after her afternoon conversation with Minnie May Barry.

_Minnie May arrived with her parents around noon and leaped joyfully into Anne’s apartment to unpack. She was fifteen. And had the energy of fifteen. And interests as well. As she was putting her (just basic - as she assured) cosmetics on the shelf in the bathroom (Anne supposed she had more than Anne in her entire life) she peppered Anne with questions she was too embarrassed to ask Diana._

_\- Anne! - she whispered excitedly - Do you remember your first kiss? Like when you kissed someone? When you have been kissed for the first time?_

_\- Both - replied Anne shortly. Minnie May missed the meaning of the remark._

_\- Was it exciting? Heavenly? Did it taste like cheese?_

_\- Excuse me? - chuckled amused Anne - Are you referring to your own experience?_

_\- No, Joanne Jackson’s - admitted Minnie May sadly._

_\- Oh, okay. I suppose it tastes... well... depends what your partner ate before, you know. Treat yourselves to Wrigley’s if you are in doubt - she winked at the girl._

_\- Eek, Anne! - Minnie May dropped her eyeliner in exasperation but it did not stop her questions - And is sex such fun really? Like in the movies it is all stars, you know, but somehow in sex ed they make it sound gross._

_\- Most humans who tried seem to enjoy it. - replied Anne cautiously - But it may take some getting used to, I guess._

_\- How old were you your first time?_

_Anne pondered briefly which occurrence she should actually label her ‘first time’. Finally she settled on - Fourteen._

_\- Oh no - groaned Minnie May - do you think I am too old?_

\- _Minnie May - Anne turned her by the shoulders to face her - it is not a race. Do it only if you feel ready, with someone you like and trust, even if it takes you a few years. Do not jump onto the first opportunity just to try it out. And always use protection._

\- _You sound like Diana - growled Minnie May._

- _Because Diana is a very wise girl, honey. - Anne sighed. She knew she should be more personal if Minnie May were to believe her. - Minnie May, listen. I was fourteen but if I could have the choice I would have waited. As things stood I had little choice in the matter, circumstances leading me where they did. This is why looking back at my first, fifth or seventh time I don’t really feel joy nor satisfaction. And I would like you to have a positive memory of this, dear. So please be good for yourself, wait for the person you feel comfortable with, whom you trust will not exploit your vulnerability. Okay?_

\- _Okay._

Anne shook her head to clear it from memories of the afternoon. Minnie May was a nice kid and was of an age these things started to pressure on her. Yet Anne, although willing to help her, did not exactly relish in reliving her own memories on the subject. She run a quick check around the bar to appraise if any customer needed something. Most were still in the middle of their drinks but Anne spotted one new face at the stool towards the corner, and a familiar one at that.

\- Moody, hi. What can I get you?

She met Moody back during her second year of college. It was an advanced philosophy course or some such. She rather liked the earnest shy guy and they became friends of sorts. She and Diana encouraged him to go out more often and he did, even if half of the time it was to PEI.

\- Is Green Gin still on?

\- Rightho, Popeye man. - Anne quickly assembled the drink and set it in front of her friend. - How are things? You stayed here for Christmas? 

\- Well I guess. - his gloomy demeanour spoke that the opposite was nearer the truth- No sense to go back home. Mum went to Florida with her new boyfriend. Dad works all-day shifts today and Boxing Day.

Anne knew Moody’s dad was of those who serve the public, frequently at the expense of their own celebration time. He was a firefighter.  
\- So what are your plans?

\- I don’t know...catching on sleep probably, maybe I will binge watch something.

\- If you like, come chat with me any of the following evenings, I am on duty here but those should be quiet days. - she smiled but then looked up as the doors burst open and a group of 30 people or so entered, as if to belie her statement.

The group was indeed a picturesque one. Most were old dears of both genders, dressed in patched jackets, shoes in various state of dilapidation and woollen berets but all wearing warm smiles. On the front was a tall, lean young man in an equally patched jacket and even bigger smile, accompanied by a pretty slim girl topped with a mass of golden brown curls instead of the hat. As the old ladies and gentlemen went to rest on free chairs around, the young pair approached the counter.

\- Phil! Jo! How splendid to see you both today! - Anne rushed to give her beloved friends a hug.- What brings you here?

\- Queen Anne, good to see you too - Phil answered - Jo shepherded here all the most faithful but alas also most lonely sheep of his flock for a communal celebration.

\- So what can I offer you?

Jo glanced up at the blackboard.

\- Red Hot Cocoa eh...- he quickly counted heads - twenty three times and one Purpleade for Edna in the corner there - he leaned towards Anne and whispered - constipation.

Phil giggled and added - And Pink Pong for me.

Jo reached out to his pocket but Anne stopped him.

\- It will be on the house, Jo.

\- You sure?

\- Yeah. Pray for me or something in return, rev.

About ten minutes later Edna stood up suddenly on wobbly legs, raised her half-full glass and cried:

\- Let me offer the song for the sad, handsome boy in the corner there - she gestured with the glass to where Moody sat and entered with gusto into ‘Joy to the world’.

Everybody laughed, Moody felt compelled to join in (he had quite some skill - thought Anne) and half of the old dears as well. The other customers turned around, first to look, then to clap and then things just went wild. Next two hours everybody sang, toasted each others and a few even danced in the middle. To Christmas carols sung a capella. Because why not, as Phil pointed out. 

It turned out quite a magical evening - thought Anne in retrospect before falling asleep that night.

***

Christmas day left Anne with a warm and cozy feeling. She slept till noon, enjoyed her breakfast in pyjamas and with a book (A Christmas Carol revisited of course) and had an early dinner with the Barrys before leaving them and heading to the bar. She supposed the Barrys wouldn’t have minded her staying longer but she pitied all those lonely souls craving company, even if it was a fellow on the next bar stool. Today as a Christmas treat she added a free savoury ginger muffin to each drink. It wasn’t Gilbert’s or Diana’s skill level but she could still follow a recipe so she baked them earlier.

Now Anne lay curled up on her coach, gently straightening the pile of wrapping papers with her hand and looking appreciatively at the substantial pile of Christmas gifts in front of her, twinkling in the light coming from her Christmas tree.

\- Not bad for an ugly red-headed orphan - she said to herself - I seem to be catching up on all those presents I missed on as a kid. If only someone would give me a Barbie doll - she chuckled.

She made a neat mental list just to store it in her memory to cherish forever.

A list of Christmas Gifts Anne Shirley got when she was in her final year of master studies:

1\. A Book of Women Poets: From Antiquity To Now - an amazingly fat book from Diana,  
2\. Edible Wild Plants - North American Field Guide - a book from Jane and Alex (inspired by Alex most probably),  
3\. A crate of three wine bottles - from the rest of the Barrys  
4\. A colourful, knotful handmade scarf - from the Baynards, she suspected little Julie had a hand in that,  
5\. A small dainty bottle of perfume - from Ruby,  
6\. A new wall calendar - from Phil and Jo,  
7\. Self-Regulation Intervention and Strategies - a handbook from her fellow psychologist-to-be Stella,  
8\. The Writing of Medieval Women - from Priscilla (where did she even buy that? ebay?),  
9\. A tray of amber glass vials in three sizes - huh? 

The last gift had no label. Anne pondered briefly, glanced at her watch and decided it was early enough to check with Diana so she wandered upstairs.

***

Anne’s phone buzzed close to 1 a.m. just as she switched off her bedside lamp. 

**Celery Stick:** Thank you for the gift.

**AnnE:** It was from the bar actually.

**Celery Stick:** Yeah? And who chose ‘Vegetable Roots Discourse: Wisdom from Ming China on Life and Living’?

**AnnE:** :-) But Di did the bow.

**Celery Stick:** How did you guys deliver it by the way?

**AnnE:** Sent to Mary’s, trusted women stick together

**Celery Stick:** Now she teases me

**AnnE:** Why? For having an extra job? 

**AnnE:** Anyway, thanks for the gift

**Celery Stick:** How...?

**AnnE:** Elementary, dear Watson

**Celery Stick:** Tell me 

**AnnE:** Same wrapping paper as Di’s

**AnnE:** Neither had labels but

**AnnE:** Di’s was a can of ‘Mary’s best’. Honestly...

**Celery Stick:** [ashamed] 

**AnnE:** But don’t think it will secure you a raise

**Celery Stick:** I wouldn’t...

**AnnE:** Joking. Relax. Sleep tight

**Celery Stick:** You too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those book really exist. Although some are quite old, so not sure if they bought them on amazon or rather second-hand. None of them I read so cannot say if they are any good though. Hope so for Anne’s sake ;-)  
> But amber vials I tried and recommend lol


	8. Old Rusty and Moody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PEI hosts New Year eve party. Diana hold the long-dreaded talk with Josie. Ruby tries her luck with dreamy boys. Anne is a coach. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys, fluffy funny thing before we venture into darker territory in the next chapter.  
> enjoy!

Tick tock tick tock tick...

The New Years Eve party was running as well as one could imagine. Anne borrowed about three dozens of wall clocks from their neighbours along the street and the ticking was a predominant sound in the bar. The music was progressing from a medieval hymn that started the evening, through baroque and romantic pieces the guests already had danced to, through 20’s and 30’s rhythms they were now, twenty to twelve, jiggling to and was to finish in the early hours of dawn with most contemporary bits. Gilbert’s clock cookies were a hit. Her new special drinks as well. Anne was very satisfied with the fancy colorants she managed to buy*, whose tint faded in time as the drink was slowly consumed. 

Anne looked around but as the crowd who booked the PEI for this night consisted of people about ten to fifteen years older than her (apparently a friend of a friend of a friend recommended them) she didn’t recognise a soul. Apart from Diana, who took advantage of the mature partying style of the group and instead of watching the proceedings for any sign of disruption plunged into party spirit herself and was now dancing merrily with her boyfriend.

Ten to twelve, according to 32 of the clocks. Five to twelve according to 3, quarter past seven according to the old grandfather clock in the corner.

Anne finished filling the trays with champagne glasses and carried them to a big table under the opposite wall. She readied the champagne bottles in their bucket nearby. 

One to twelve.

Anne turned down the music to a barely audible level. The guests gathered in a circle and soon the countdown begun.

-1...0!

The party erupted. There were pops of champagne corks, hissing when it was poured into glasses, there were kisses exchanged, hugs given, hands shook, hoorays and well wishes filled the air. Anne felt herself being pulled from her position by champagne table by one of the more easy-going guests and she laughingly joined the self-forming circle for a cheerful if not particularly in tune singing of ‘Auld Lang Syne’. 

At quarter past the guests were back to their own routines of drinking, chatting and dancing while Anne had a quiet moment to have a look at the messages she knew she received. And by the amount of buzzing and vibrations in her apron pocket she judged at a good amount of them.

 **Jane:** Happy New Year. Jane and Alex

**Prof Stacy:** “Hope smiles from the threshold of the year to come, Whispering 'it will be happier'...” Happy New Year, dear

**Ruby:** All the best for the New Year Anne! Lina says hello!

That one was accompanied by a picture of both girls, standing in some snowy square, in front of a huge Christmas tree. Lina was waving at the camera, Ruby was gazing sideways at some random handsome guy standing nearby.

**Charles the Bogey Snail:** May this New Year be the one you finally go out with me. Unless I need to tip you like 97$ first?

\- Ugh, that one was nasty rude - Anne made a face.

**Stella:** I wish you this New Year you persuade all light bulbs that need to change to change. Hugs!

**Priss:** I hope that in this year to come, you make mistakes. Make New Mistakes. Make glorious, amazing mistakes. Whatever it is you're scared of doing, Do it. Or we can together! 

Anne laughed at how well Priscilla and herself knew each other.

**Prof Novak:** Prosperous New Year to my favourite graduate student

**Celery Stick:** I will not tease unknown girls for their hair colour anymore. One was enough. HNY!

**Cole MacK:** Remind me why did I agree to go with those two weirdoes to Split, of all the places?

A picture of Cole and Greg, standing on some pier and drenched in rain, followed.

**Cole MacK:** This is Roy. Cole is exaggerating, Split is great.

**Cole MacK:** Makes you split.

**Cole MacK:** Hey, it’s Greg. Anne don’t worry we are FINE, back to party now. Happy NY! Hugs and kisses from us all. Long live Queen Anne.

**Cole MacK:** Long live Croatia. Just visit in the summer.

Anne giggled. She remembered how back in September Cole and his two artist friends decided on a surprise Xmas and New Year trip. To a destination they chose by jabbing a virtual pin with closed eyes on google maps. 

**Baynards:** Bonne année Anne!

**Dentist, Palmer St:** We wish all the patients of ours a Healthy New Year

Then Anne’s phone rang. She saw Phil’s smile filling the screen. Anne jammed her ‘pee break’ sign on the bar and quickly squeezed into the hallway to have some silent privacy before taking the call.

\- Hi, Phil, what’s up? - she asked, leaning against the door.

\- Anne! Guess where am I?

\- At some fancy ball at your parents? Making half of the female attendants feel bland compared to your beauty self?

\- Anne! - admonished Phil - how can you? No, actually I am standing in the cold, outside our parish garage.

\- Huh? - Anne could hear Phil laughing.

\- No worries dear, I left the warm coziness of the garage itself just to talk to you, I will go right back. You remember that sad handsome boy from your bar at Xmas eve?

\- Moody? - said Anne weakly.

\- The very one. Listen, it’s hilarious. He took Jo’s number that day, then showed up on Boxing Day after the service and together with Edna they rounded like two dozens of our old dears for a music and choir audition.

\- No!

\- Yes! Right now in that very garage I mentioned there is a concert on-going. Of a new but invested group called ‘Old, Rusty and Moody’.

Both girls laughed madly.

\- Edna says right now they do the renditions but plan on some new pieces as well.

\- Oh, it’s too much for my heart, Phil.

\- You must come see them some day, sweet. Or maybe hire them for one of your parties?

\- Haha, I will keep it in my portfolio of offerings.

\- Okay, bye honey, need to go back.

\- Happy New Year Phil, kiss Jo from me as well.

\- He gets quite a sufficient amount of kissing from me, Anne dear, but I guess I can add one extra - agreed Phil graciously and hung up.

***

It was a few days into January when Diana entered Anne’s kitchen and sniffed.

\- What are you cooking?

\- Carrot and ginger soup. Wanna share for lunch?

\- Sure - Diana plopped on a chair and sighed - just talked to Josie. Went over to hers after breakfast.

\- And?

\- She is still recovering after that flu. You know she stayed here over Christmas? Jane and Tillie went to Avonlea, Tillie even managed to switch her shifts so that to fit it but Josie stayed.

\- Didn’t her parents come?

\- No.

\- Oh, she stayed all that time alone and never told us?

\- Even you know her well enough to guess this was what she would do and did do.

\- Proud as a Pye?

\- Uhm.

\- How did she take our news?

\- She put on a brave face, haughty you know - Diana said slowly - but I think it hit her underneath. It is not like they are far advanced with Billy but she is his steady girlfriend for a couple of years now. So I guess she assumed he would not pick up other girls in the meantime.

\- Seems one should establish upon entering relationship if it is to be monogamous, huh?

\- For sure it should be honest at least - answered Diana sadly.

***

Anne was busy preparing her resolutions drinks but it didn’t stop her from looking at the bar area. It was a standard working day, early evening. The bar was almost full with customers, their usual girl groups and couples dominating the landscape.

She saw Gilbert with his book in a corner. She noticed he had recently started coming quite regularly to the PEI to study but when she teased him about that he explained that the library was too quiet to read something as boring as cytophysiology** and Diana’s tarts were three levels above Starbuck’s offer, to say nothing of coconut water. Right now, however, his study was interrupted as a small cluster of girls with Ruby in the lead approached his table and perched around. Anne chuckled to herself seeing resigned Gilbert closing his book, putting it into his backpack and looking up at chattering girls. Scraps of their conversation floated to Anne, with ‘Oh, Giiilbert’ of Ruby’s being most prominent. A few minutes later the girls still looked like they planned to stay at Gilbert’s table all evening, making hearts eyes, while Gilbert looked like he was searching in panic for some plan. Suddenly he stood up, said something to the girls and crossed to the counter.

\- Four times ‘Less alcohol’ and once ‘I will keep calm’, please, madam.

\- Shall I make the latter double dose?

\- Yeah, thanks Anne - he smiled gratefully.

While Anne was preparing his order, Gilbert reached out for his wallet, at the same time putting his phone on the counter. He collected the change and picked the tray turning to leave. Anne noticed his phone was left behind. She grabbed it but just before opening her mouth to call him back she happened to glance at its screen and saw a note pinned to lock screen. ‘Help me out, pls?’

Now Anne formed plans in split second. Today was no exception. She rushed behind Gilbert, joining his group just seconds after him.

\- Gilbert - she said levelly passing him his phone - you left your phone earlier on at the bar. I didn’t know it’s yours so I glanced at the screen and happened to read your messages. Sorry. But you have 5 missed calls from Mary. And the text saying ‘Boy, call me back asap, urgent family’. So uhm?

\- Yeah, I will definitely call her. Girls, excuse me. - he downed quickly his drink and, grabbing his things, left to the street.

\- Ruby, can I have a word with you on the side? 

\- Oh, uhm sure Anne - Ruby, who was gazing out of the window with regret, turned to her.

Anne dragged Ruby next to her bar counter which was sparsely occupied that evening and they could easily talk undisturbed.

\- Ruby, I have just seen you accepting a drink from a guy. Did you not remember what happened at the party in December?

\- But it was Gilbert. - squealed Ruby.

\- So? Even if he were the US president or even the pope you should still be cautious, honey. Did you look at your drink all the way since it left my counter?

\- No Anne but...

\- No buts, Ruby. You were just talking how you plan to go home soon and how Lina is away today and just right after accept a drink? Like, you imagine what _this_ kind of news could do to a certain type of guy? - Anne sighed - Honey, just be more careful, alright? Billy you also knew all your life and see what occurred.

As Ruby was meekly nodding her head Anne cast a glance above her head at the bar area and spotted a familiar face in the distance. Her plan at that moment developed further as she remembered Diana’s advice.

\- Ruby, on another note...could you perhaps do me a favour?

\- Why, yes, of course. What do you need?

\- Actually it’s not me. See that guy on the last bar stool? - Ruby turned to look - He is my friend but besides is pretty lonely. Maybe you could acquaint him as well and see if you can’t cheer him up a bit? He sings marvellously by the way.

\- Oh, dreamy... - said Ruby, her eyes already a bit hazy, and started on her new mission.

***

Anne was sitting in pyjamas over a cup of chamomile tea in her kitchen. It was the end of a long day but at least things looked brighter on Ruby’s front. Anne’s phone buzzed.

**Celery Stick:** Anne?

**AnnE:**???

Almost immediately after she hit ‘send’ her phone rang.

\- Hi, I am sorry for calling you this late but seeing you answered the text?

\- Yeah, that’s okay. I was not sleeping yet, obviously. One cup of tea before I go to bed.

\- I feel I need to thank you for today’s intervention. Ruby was already laying it thick about needing to go home. I feared she would expect me to walk her again.

\- She did - laughed Anne - for sure.

\- See? Thank you.

\- You are welcome. I still feel a bit guilty for bringing it on you, you know.

\- You didn’t know.

\- I know. - Anne giggled - But Gilbert?

\- Huh?

\- You should learn to fend off unwelcome attraction of desperate females on your own. It’s not like you can engage me lifelong on the task.

\- Why not?

\- Very funny. Seriously, develop some plan how to deal with this kind of situations in future.

\- I could perhaps shower less often to attract less attention?

\- Nope. This way you would just attract different attention, my friend. It would permanently damage your bedside manner. I was thinking communication-wise techniques.

\- Okay, Miss Psychologist. You find me a good book and I will try.

\- Deal.

\- Anne?

\- Yes?

\- Can you still help me out in harder cases before I master the thing?

\- As long as I am nearby I can try. It’s not like I have a lot of experience in fending off females. But then perhaps we should agree on some signal on your side to let me know, like furiously blinking your eyes? Energetically scratching both your ears?

\- Very funny.

\- Stop! I charge for quoting me. 

\- Thanks for warning. But I still don’t like your suggestions. So indiscreet.

\- Fine, we rely on my extremely high observation powers.

\- Sure. Should be ample.

\- Right, my tea is almost finished, is there anything else you want from me?

\- Oh, plenty...but not tonight.

\- Okay, Mr Greedy. Goodnight.

\- Bye Anne, and thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have no idea if such product exists. From chemical point of view could be possible though. If you are dr Oetcker or another owner of food business and want to use my idea, let me know how we can connect to discuss intellectual property.  
> ** No idea if you learn it at first, last or any year of med school. But I remember my uncle a MD telling me this is a hell of a bore...
> 
> A word of explanation: I planned this as a light to read piece with lots of dialogue...dialogue it is but light? word count just grows and grows and I still have so much of the story to tell...thank you for bearing with me to all my patient readers!


	9. Like a limp doll in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will be a very long Saturday. Here we are as it begins quite cozily...but the roller coaster starts soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it is such a long Sat that I split it into several chapters. So we end on a kinda cliffhanger here. Just be aware.

They were having breakfast in Diana’s apartment, Anne, Jerry and Diana. It was a lazy Saturday morning, with the feeling of warm drowsy coziness increased tenfold by the heavy snowfall outside. Canada was hit by a ferocious winter attack, the blizzard starting Friday morning. By now the snow slowed down a bit but the world outside was wonderfully soft and white, edges smooth and shadows subdued. Snow drifts piled on the side of the road outside, knee-high or more.

\- I am happy I stayed the night - said Jerry looking out of the window.

\- You don’t say - said Anne, smirking at Diana who in turn was trying to decide between scowl and grin and ended up scrunching her nose.

\- What? - Jerry sensed he missed something there - I wouldn’t fancy driving back in this weather and it was double bad in the dark.

\- Oh, sure - both girls said in unison.

At that point Diana’s phone rang. She picked it up with ‘hello, Ruby’, listened for half a minute, jumped up, shouted ‘we will be right there’ and jammed her phone into her bag.

\- Diana? - this time Anne and Jerry asked in unison.

\- Ruby and Lina went to drag Josie out for coffee or shopping. Anyway, they say they are in front of her house, she does not open the door nor answer her phone. Her car is there. Ruby is scared something happened.

\- Right, let’s go, let me grab my coat. Jerry, can we take your car?

\- We can - said Jerry, already in his jacket, jangling his keys impatiently.

Anne and Diana co-owned a small dainty vehicle that was easy to squeeze into tight parking spots of downtown. They claimed it enough for them but it was not a good way to travel in such conditions as the Saturday offered. Jerry had an old, large, second-hand pickup that seemed a better option. In two minutes they were on their way.

\- Does Josie live alone? - asked Jerry, hands clenched on the steering wheel and gaze focused on white blur outside.

\- With Jane and Tillie. - answered Diana automatically in a hollow voice, her mind clearly already imagining all the worst scenarios.

\- Jane went skiing yesterday with Alex - Anne added before Jerry asked - Tillie must be at the hospital, she is a newly-baked nurse.

They were silent then, concentrating on finding the way across the snow-covered town. In a quarter of an hour they were standing in front of the house Josie rented with her friends. Indeed, there was one car, completely covered with snow, on the drive. And two snowwomen slowly freezing on the front step. Jerry stopped at the curb.

\- Diana! Anne! - called Lina.

Ruby only gave a sob.

\- How long are you here?

\- Half an hour - answered Lina, glancing at her watch - we rang the doorbell, knocked, I ventured a look through the window over there - she gestured - but cannot see the thing.

\- Josie knew you were coming?

\- No, Anne - answered Ruby nervously - I just thought we could cheer her a bit since she was to be alone today. Anne, I am sure something is wrong.

\- Hush, Ruby - Diana hugged her friend.

Anne looked at Jerry who looked back with silent understanding. Anne tried the doorknob. Nothing. She looked around the porch if there was a place the girls could use for storing the key. But it was not a rural community, so that was a slim chance anyway.

\- No side door nor open window - said Jerry who rounded the house in the meantime.

\- No wonder. In winter? - snorted Lina.

\- Right - said Anne and reached to her pocket only to produce, to her friends amazement, a few hairpins - here ends propriety. 

\- Are you?... Like in the movies? - squealed Diana while Anne picked the lock expertly.

They all entered, huddled in the corridor for a second, then split to check the house.

\- Here! - shouted Lina from upstairs after a minute of search.

The rest of them rushed towards where her voice was coming from only to stop on the threshold of the second bedroom on the right. Inside Lina was hovering over a pale, unmoving shape resting on the bed.

\- So - said Lina - seems unconscious to me, weak pulse, shallow breathing, no fever, rather colder than expected. Not much more I can tell. 

\- She must have taken too much of those - Diana picked up a drug vial from the bedside table - ugh, some sleeping stuff I think - she added glancing at the label.

\- We need an ambulance - said Anne, already punching at the screen of her phone - shit, shit, shit! Come on! Oh, sorry..uhm sir? Davis Street 1345 unconscious woman, drug overdose, we need an ambulance...what? Are you serious? Oh, fuck off.

\- Uhm, Anne?

\- There is some huge accident on the highway outside the city. Emergency said all ambulances, firefighters and police are there. No chance they can send one here. He suggested we take her to the hospital ourselves.

\- Just freaking wonderful - said Diana.

\- Oh, merde - murmured Jerry from over his phone - it is one hell of an accident there. 

Lina looked up from where she stood keeping an eye on Josie.

\- We need to move her somewhere quickly, I think her pulse is slowing down.

\- Ok, did he say which hospital? - asked Diana.

\- Nope. But...oh...this is a good question. All admittance sections or whatever will be full of bloody victims right now. We need some inside help. Call Tillie?

\- On it.

\- Ruby, keep your head on, make us some tea, you and Lina are freezing! - commanded Anne.

\- I ca...can’t - hiccuped Ruby from where she crumbled on the floor.

\- Jerry?

\- Sure.

\- Tillie does not pick up! Wait...she texted! ‘On shift, blood everywhere cannot talk’.

\- Shit. Shit. Uhm...Gilbert?

\- Good idea.

Anne dialled and waited tapping her foot impatiently. The call was rejected.

\- Damn.

 **AnnE:** Call back now Life or Death matter

**Celery Stick:** In library. cant talk. can this wait half an hour?

**AnnE:** Yeah, for an undertaker.

**Celery Stick:** ? 20 sec.

True to his word Gilbert called back in 20 seconds.

\- Anne, what...

\- I have here a drug overdose. Emergency says all ambulances are busy with some bloody pile-up on the highway. You know some doctor who can assure we will get admitted someplace? I don’t want to end up driving corpse around town as all hospitals are already full to the brim with accident victims!

\- Anne, don’t panic. What are the symptoms?

\- I am not. Unconscious, weakening pulse, shallow breathing, cold. Empty vial of some sleeping pills nearby.

\- Okay, I will call around. You find some way to drive that person safely, blankets and such. Will call you back in a moment.

Anne hung up, sighed and looked around.

\- Okay, Gilbert will check out what’s our best bet. Now...Lina, please stay by Josie. I will collect some blankets. Lina, you guys came by car?

\- Subway.

\- Shit. We need something to drive Josie in, pickup is useless. Di, go out to the main way behind the corner, hitchhike some van or whatever? Persuade them to come here.

\- Yep - Diana was already outside.

\- Right, so... - Anne pondered - Lina, is Josie okay enough so that I drive with her to hospital? I think you would be better to calm Ruby, she is in some shock.

\- Yes and yes.

\- Love your directness. Jerry, - she called to the stairs - I will need you to help me get Josie to the car in a moment. Then... - Anne made a quick decision - I will take Di with me, you can stay here in case Ruby needs to be driven to the doctor as well. Okay?

\- Oui - said Jerry entering with the tea.

Anne’s phone rang again just as she placed some extra blankets on Josie’s bed.

\- Hello?

\- Anne, St Joseph’s at Thompson Street can take it. You know where it is?

\- Yes. 

\- I will see you there, my friend Oliver will meet us by gate F?

\- Got it. Will text you once we are nearby. See you! 

Anne went out of the house just in time to see Diana arriving in a green grocery van. It stopped and immediately both proud with her accomplishment Diana and a young earnest teenage driver jumped out, moved to the back and started throwing crates of cabbage onto Josie’s lawn. Anne rushed back to the house again and emerged with Jerry carrying Josie wrapped in blankets. 

\- It will be Thompson Street - Anne told the driver - Di, hop to the front and help with google maps if we get lost. I stay with Josie in the back.

It took them another twenty minutes to get to the hospital. Josie looked still the same to Anne but nevertheless Anne was glad Oliver happened to work in the hospital nearest from Davis Street. This snow was just awful.

Anne and Diana both jumped out as the car reached the agreed place where Gilbert already stood next to a tall broad-shouldered guy in doctor’s coat and a small nurse nursing stretchers. All of them moved to the back of the van where Josie lay. Gilbert just raised his eyebrows seeing who the patient was but said nothing. Anne and Diana waited on the side as medical procedures run their course. Soon Josie was being taken inside. 

\- Diana, Anne, please step inside and help the medical attendants with the details.

Diana shivered but instead of following to the hospital turned to the van driver.

\- Sam, thank you so much. You were our saviour. I hope your boss will not be cross with you. - she kissed the surprised guy on the cheek.

\- Sam, it was real great you helped us. The cabbage and all! - Anne hugged the driver tightly.

While somehow dazed but also pleased Sam climbed back into his car, the girls turned towards the entrance F, ready now to follow Gilbert inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the details of the drug vague on purpose (likewise its identity, but then one can overdose pretty much everything). I am no expert in symptoms of drug overdose, tried to keep it within possibility bounds that’s all. If there is something glaringly wrong let me know.
> 
> Also I don’t mean they cheat the accident victims out of their proper place in the admittance queue. I kind of thought Josie would need a bit different treatment, also it simplified since she skipped that standard queue of people with slight ailments and broken arms and such...don’t know really that much about hospital inside organization.


	10. Anne meets Anderson, Billy meets his nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. Here we are. Fateful Saturday part 2.  
> Anne talks to the doctor. Gilbert learns the story. Di learns where Anne learnt to pick locks. Billy learns not to mess with Anne. And the last has nothing to do with Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short...this is because I originally wanted to have it as one with the following one but decided to break into two chapters when I wrote a monster piece (which I still like enough not to cut down drastically). Just so you can idk scroll easier, mark where you finished reading or sth.  
> Anyway, enjoy both parts today! It is, true to initial promise, dialogue heavy.
> 
> —————

\- After all a lucky day for Sam - said Gilbert above his shoulder.

Diana only stared at him.

\- This is hardly the time for this - Anne found her words quicker.

\- Sorry, indeed that was insensitive. Anne, Diana, this is dr Anderson - he gestured to his friend Oliver as they have just reached him.

\- A pleasure I am sure - smiled dr Anderson - can one of you ladies please go with Michelle here - he indicated a plump, curly-haired nurse standing next to him - and fill in the documentation as much as you can? Are you family? 

\- No - said Anne - friends. Diana is a hometown neighbour. Diana - she turned to her bosom friend - I think you may know more about Josie than me?

\- Right, shall we? - Diana addressed Michelle the nurse and they both proceeded to the counter nearby.

\- Doctor? - Anne said pulling something from her pocket - this is the vial we found next to her bed.

\- Oh, this will be helpful - he glanced at the label but said nothing.

\- We don’t know if it was what she took or how much. She was unconscious when we found her. - Anne felt she needed to explain - Do you think she will make it?

\- I certainly hope so. Not much more I can say right now.

\- Yeah...uhm can we visit her?

\- Sure. We won’t be able to give you details of her health since you are not kin and she is in no state to authorise you but visiting is perfectly ok.

\- Could the hospital at least notify us should she wake up? Or...uhm?

\- I believe we can do this without infringing the rules too much. I will make a note of it, your friend will be asked to leave her contact details just in case anyway. 

\- Oh, thank you, dr Anderson. And thank you for agreeing to take her in so promptly. I was really scared we would spend ages driving from hospital to hospital or in some horrendous queue with that mass crash and all.

\- Not at all. Your friend should have been taken by an ambulance under normal circumstances. Alright, I will be on my way. Good day to you. See you, Gilbert. - he added before turning away, thus reminding Anne of the presence behind her back.

She turned around.

\- Gilbert, thank you for helping us today.

\- That’s nothing. I am glad I could do something for Josie. And that I joined that study group in my first year where I met Oliver.

\- All done - said Diana joining them - Anne, what do we do? Shall I call Jerry or we find a cab?

\- If we take the cab Jerry will be able to drive Ruby and Lina home before rejoining us at ours? They’ve already had today a fair share of freezing in the snow.

\- Good point. Hope Ruby is better by now. I will call Jerry, see about the cab?

\- Ekhm...I can give you the lift - Gilbert interjected - I will be returning to the library anyway, it’s on my way. And maybe you could then tell me the beginning of today’s happenings, of cabbage and kings, you know. It sounds like I missed plenty. Besides, finding the cab in this weather may be tricky.

Anne and Diana looked at each other. 

\- Okay - Diana said finally - lead the way.

Once the were all in the car and Gilbert was driving carefully around the drifts at the hospital parking area he prompted them:

\- So how come you found Josie?

\- It was some freaking miracle. Ruby wanted to take her to a shopping spree but when Josie failed to answer the door she had a premonition of danger and called Di.

\- When we arrived and decided Ruby might have something there, Anne expertly picked the lock so we could check. By the way, Anne, how did you know this?

\- You know, Di, I had some friends from outside Avonlea in my life. Or at least acquaintances. In fact a kid that was with me at one of group houses taught me a few of his trademark tricks.

\- With such trademark it is a wonder he is not in jail - remarked Gilbert drily.

\- You don’t know that - Anne answered rather gloomily - anyway we could thank him today. 

\- Then Lina found Josie and was able to check quickly on her. Looks all those first aid drills they give her at that school of hers brought some effect.

\- Then I called emergency and uhm...was rather rude when they denied sending the ambulance.

\- Understandable.

\- We thought about how we need some pointing and I texted Tillie - added Diana - but she was in the middle of the accident mess already at that hospital of hers. This explains by the way - said Diana thoughtfully - why she was not the one to find Josie returning home after her night duty. Fortunately Anne called you and you were able to help as well.

\- Yeah, never again will I hesitate when Anne texts me with ‘life or death matters’. Sorry, Anne, I thought it was a manner of speaking. You gave me the jolt of my life there.

\- Sorry, time was pressing. Once we realised Jerry’s car is not ideal for transporting of the sick Diana went to hitchhike us a better option.

\- To be precise I just found Sam outside an Asian grocery store at the corner, unloading some crates. I managed to convey to him the burning need to step in and he agreed.

\- Yes! You were brilliant, you convinced him to abandon 10 extra crates of cabbage on Josie’s lawn - laughed Anne.

\- Oh, here is how cabbage came to this story.

\- Yep. Then Jerry put Josie in place of cabbage and the rest you know.

\- Sounds like a team work example they should put in a book or something - Gilbert smiled - I just hope Josie will get well. Okay, here we are - he parked neatly next to Jerry’s pickup.

Jerry was already standing on the curb, hands in pockets, waiting for them. Diana jumped out of the car in his direction and suddenly deflated in the middle of her step. Jerry caught her just in time, otherwise she would crumble like Ruby had earlier. Now Jerry was hugging her and patting her back while she was crying quietly.

\- Looks to me shock finally hit her as well - remarked Gilbert - you guys all rest a bit, treat yourselves to chocolate.

\- It is a very Harry Potter advice - Anne grinned.

\- Even Harry Potter can get something right. - Gilbert winked at her - Alright, need to go. I will check on you later, okay?

Anne nodded.

\- So long.

***

After lunch Anne went down to the bar. They decided not to open today. It sounded somehow jarring with Josie lying immobile in some anonymous bed. Besides, Diana was still crying from time to time. Anne went outside to paste the notice on the entrance door. Just when she was closing it back the door was pushed violently from the outside, sending Anne flying a couple of steps backwards. She stumbled but retained her balance. As soon as she recognised the perpetrator of the attack on the door she schooled her features carefully. Anne learnt early enough that it paid off in such cases to hid the feelings of fear or anger well and only show some mild interest.

\- Billy! To what do...

\- I know it is you, bitch. You or your nauseatingly sweet Diana! - he said with a scowl, advancing on her.

\- Yes, it is I - said Anne but the irony was lost on Billy.

\- You told lies on me to Josie! - he shouted taking step towards Anne - Ever since New Year she denies me! She does not want to... - he approached some more - now she does not even pick my calls! Fuck you, what have you told her? - he clenched and unclenched his fists - I will smash that pretty face of yours to pulp!

\- Oh, better not, really.

\- I will fist you till you scream forgiveness! You will choke on your fucking tears! You will choke on some other stuff as well. I will..

Now Anne could think of a few effective methods she might employ to deal with Billy. She decided for now on the least messy. During his whole speech she was walking slowly backwards till she reached her counter. Then she slipped into her usual position and gently felt underneath its surface. All the bars in the area, upon insistence of the local police, had an emergency button installed for the barman if things went out of control. Anne had two. The extra one was thought as a kind of quick ask for reinforcements and simply rung a bell at the staircase. She now pushed the latter twice while trying to keep Billy busy with threats only, the counter now separating them.

\- Drink? - she asked.

This threw Billy of his track.

\- What?

But before she could answer, the staff-only door opened and in came Diana. Followed by Jerry who put a hand on her shoulder. And another guy. A very tall, extremely well built, olive-skinned one with closely shaved head, in a tight black T-shirt highlighting his well defined muscles. He cradled his fist with his other hand, an ugly smirk on his face, as he spoke to Billy.

\- Didn’t Anne tell you we are closed today? I suggest you leave.

\- Ehh..yhm. Right. - said Billy and pelted out.


	11. ‘I am checking on you’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert checks on Anne. Or maybe on Anne and Diana. He is not sure. He is mighty confused to be honest. But you guys like it, right?  
> Oh, and our beloved not-yet-shirbert talks. A lot. All the chapter actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the fateful Saturday events. Promise.  
> Hopefully next chapter will be a bit more cheerful ;)
> 
> For now, sit back and enjoy please!

Gilbert found himself in front of the PEI again in the late afternoon. The street was quiet, snow covered all surfaces, including Jerry’s pickup still parked at the front. The notice on the bar entrance informed him the place will remain closed today due to emergency. He approached the side door thinking he had only been upstairs once, on that eventful night of mid term party. Strange, how only the grimmest circumstances seemed enough to allow him such privilege. Mindful of the scolding Anne gave him last time he reached for the intercom but hesitated. He had said ‘ I will check on you’ before. Now he marvelled how the relative simplicity of English grammar made this remark unclear. To be honest he was himself unclear of his meaning - did he mean checking on Anne? Diana and Anne? Anne, Di and Jerry? Confused feelings still swirled in his brain when he briefly touched the button labelled ‘A.S.’.

\- Chocolate delivery - he joked but apparently either the remark or his voice were recognisable enough to grant him a buzz in.

Upon reaching first floor landing he found Anne still leaning against the wall by the intercom panel. She looked him up and down.

\- You know where the rack is, huh? Tea? - she asked but seemed to treat the question as a rhetorical one as she turned around not waiting for the answer and disappeared in her kitchen.

Having relieved himself of his snow-covered boots and jacket Gilbert followed. Anne was already pouring water into her biggish mugs.

\- You must either have one variety of tea or like to surprise me since you never bother to ask what would I have before acting.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully.

\- I have like 20 varieties of tea so must be the latter - she laughed and handed him the mug.

They remained standing on the opposite sides of the table, each leaning on the counter.

\- Are you okay?

\- I think so.

\- Diana?

\- Still shaky. Wanna go up ask her? But we would have to call first. Um...last time I saw Jerry was still there trying to calm her down.

\- His car is parked outside.

\- Oh.

\- Anne, do you know who knows by now what happened to Josie?

\- Apart from the crowd involved in the morning? I would suspect Tillie called Di or Ruby if she had enough energy before falling asleep after her prolonged shift. I doubt anyone called Jane in her ski resort. Billy has no clue I am sure cause none of us would call him of our own volition. Her folks if medical staff called them? I know little of the rest of Avonlea kids here, anybody would care enough?

\- And who knows exactly where she is now?

\- Good question. Me, Diana, you, Sam. - she giggled at the last name - I am sure we did not tell Jerry nor Ruby and Lina unless Diana called them later but I doubt that. They would only ask if they wanted to visit, but frankly, in this weather? Why do you ask?

\- Oliver called me. Uhm...this is rather unofficial so please don’t repeat it.

\- Sure.

\- First, they can’t locate her parents. Not yet. They might call Diana to see if she has any idea.

\- Didn’t you suggest to him that famous Mrs Lynde of Avonlea? I heard she knows everything.

\- Di told you? - Gilbert laughed briefly but then turned serious again - Second, Oliver mentioned they found some traces of...well...violence on her body. He asked if I had a clue where could it come from? I mean they would prefer to keep this person from visiting with her.

\- My mind jumps to only one conclusion. Yours?

\- Same. Billy, right?

\- Yes. I kind of have an indirect proof of his own words.

\- How so?

\- He came here today.

\- Up here? When?

\- I mean downstairs. At lunchtime. I am not sure what was his original plan seeing as we are closed at that time and none of us would buzz him in. Maybe he wanted to smash our windows or something. But he happened upon me putting up that notice.

\- And?

\- Billylike. He got aggressive, called me names and tried to assault me. At some point he let slip about his anger at Josie refusing him.

\- What do you mean try? Like, you don’t seem worse for wear so he failed somehow? - Gilbert asked with concern.

\- He underestimated his adversary - Anne clarified with some pride - I rang for the others. Judging correctly that he won’t be so brave facing four. Especially if one of the four has Carlo’s appearance.

\- What do you mean?

\- Carlo is 6 feet 7. Real broad, toned. You can imagine, he works as an instructor in a fitness centre. And Carlo can pull great scaring smirk. Billy fled.

Gilbert felt he loved Carlo.

\- How come he was at hand?

\- He visits us every month. He studies to be a chef and practices his skills by preparing lunch for me, Diana and Jerry. I know him of old, we bumped into each other a lot in the system and grew quite close. Then once out we lived together for a while before I got admitted to uni and moved with Diana. But we stayed close.

Gilbert decided he rather didn’t like Carlo after all.

\- Ehm...like? - Gilbert groped for confirmation of his dislike.

\- No, not _like,_ \- Anne chuckled - after all this time we shared guardians he is like a sibling to me. I guess like your Bash is to you? We lived together with a bunch of other kids in some kind of squat place, the system turns you out on the street at 18th birthday. Lousy gift for coming of age.

Gilbert thought that maybe Carlo could still be nice.

\- Coming back to Billy - Anne looped back the conversation - he won’t come here anytime soon, Ruby won’t tell, Tillie we can probably convince. Jane is the risk. Oh, let me think. If I could share what you told me with Diana? She won’t talk but she is good at managing people, reading emotions, you know. She might have some idea. Besides...

\- Uhm?

\- She blames herself. For Josie. Figures that maybe if she did not tell her about Ruby...you know? I told her Josie was down after the flu, had some home troubles, then news of Billy...it all added up. But Di still insists on her fault. Perhaps if she knew that Billy also hurt Josie... - Anne trailed off.

\- Okay. Tell her.

\- Thanks. Uhm...Gilbert, did dr Anderson mention how is Josie?

\- He did. Not better but not worse. Still unconscious. 

\- How long will it take? Till she gets okay? - Anne asked in a suddenly small voice.

\- The stuff needs to be processed somehow by her body. It can be a few days before we see the change. And Anne, I am afraid she is not yet out of the woods. It can turn either way, sometimes the reaction to drug is delayed. I am sorry if this sounds cruel but this is how it works. Hey, Anne?

Gilbert was academically a firm believer in telling patients or their families the truth outright. Now he was faced with the practical part, first time alone. And seeing a tear dropping from Anne’s eyelash to splash into her tea he had second thoughts. But no, he still remembered how angry he had been when people beat around the bush about his father’s condition. He weighed his chances and gently touched Anne’s arm.

\- Hey? - he said softly.

Some more tears dropped into the tea.

He pulled Anne slightly upward by the elbows and steered her gently to the living room where he sat her on her own coach. Then he kneeled in front of her.

\- Anne?

\- It just hit me, Gilbert. The loss if we lose her. And also you know, how if we do, all of us - Ruby, Di, I, Lina, Jerry, Tillie, Jane, maybe even Billy in some last minute remorse before his death or something, will be left forever with those guilty feelings. The what ifs. If we came sooner. If we acted differently. If we knew.

Gilbert extracted her tearful, literally, mug from her hands and put it carefully on the coffee table, then grabbed her hands in his.

\- We will deal with it once we need to. But we are not there yet. She is still here and we need to hope now or pray or whatever you do in such cases. 

\- Sorry. - Anne caught her breath and wiped her face on her sleeve - I know I shouldn’t. I need to be strong and keep up. 

\- No, you don’t. - Gilbert argued - Not all the time. The strongest need time to pull the cork out from time to time. Just to regain the strength again.

Upon which Anne exhaled her breath and a fresh set of tears flowed down her cheeks. Upon which Gilbert threw all caution to the wind and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly for a long time until her crying subsided.

\- Thanks - she said finally, pulling away.

\- You are welcome. That’s what friends are for.

\- Friends? - she asked, tilting her head, some glint of curiosity stirring deep in her wet eyes.

\- Oh, well. Vegetables keep together. I should probably go - he added.

\- Must you? I still have some soup. Of Carlo. Green. Green food is his signature. - she tempted.

\- In such case I can maybe stay a bit longer. - Gilbert answered although if pressed he wouldn’t insist that it was soup that tipped the scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to repeat, I am no expert in medicine. I skimmed a few papers on statistics of suicide attempts, drug overdose and such but don’t hold the content of this chapter or the previous one either as any solid knowledge. If you see glaring error, tell me.
> 
> Also, I am sure Oliver shouldn’t have confided in Gilbert nor Gilbert tell Anne. But we somehow need the story to go and someone to spare Josie from seeing Billy ever again, right? (and not by killing her off really)


	12. Much talking about nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay we need some light stuff after the previous chapters.  
> So what to expect here?  
> Book is recommended (contest for my readers btw see notes at the end), Diana rings the bell, Jerry has a time of his life, Anne takes a revenge by teasing Jerry, Gilbert sings a song, Bogey Snail reappears, something crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also needed some light stuff, with the weather outside - like proper November rain we have, second day in a row...oh winterland! where are you?

**AnnE:** Try this book. On saying NO gently. 

**AnnE:** This could be a good start. Three part strategy sounds interesting to me*.

**AnnE:** I might even borrow it one day?

Picture followed.

**Celery Stick:** Thanks. I am sure you don’t need it.

**Celery Stick:** Haven’t seen you fending off tonnes of unwanted attention

**AnnE:** This supposed to be a compliment or what?

***

Josie was still in the hospital. And hadn’t regained consciousness yet. But Gilbert claimed it was actually a good sign she was holding on. The hospital had called Diana. Neither Mr nor Mrs Pye could be found, so Diana dug through facebook to find Gertie. The older sister who moved to US a few years before.

But life had to go on regardless so that Monday the PEI was hosting its first speed dating party. There were about 30 people participating, all seated by the evenly spread tables, clutching notepads with progress routes and assessment sheets. Only the self-service drinks were offered for the sake of speed, Gilbert was contracted to deliver a box of very small, one-bite heart-shaped cookies. Diana was in charge of the bell that every five minutes signalled the change of partner.

Anne and Diana were observing the proceedings from behind Anne’s counter, ready to assist if needed. Jerry visited in the afternoon and Diana suggested he stays as an extra help. He was now leaning against the counter next to Diana. Gilbert asked for permission to stay as well when he delivered his contingent of cookies. He said he was interested to see if this kind of event was any good in case he ever got fed up with the PEI and opened his own place. Diana countered they would need an extra clause in their agreement about preventing competition but they allowed him to join them behind the counter.

\- Funny - said Diana - I don’t see any of our regular clients here.

\- Maybe singles don’t attend bars regularly - Jerry made a hypothesis.

\- Trust me, they do - said Anne - it is barmaid’s job to know it - she added as an explanation.

\- But that’s good, we attracted new people. Let’s hope it’s a success and they stay.

\- Why did you girls decide to have it now? I mean mid January?

\- Oh, we figured a lot of people are more scared to be alone now, with the Valentines Day approaching. So this gives them still some time to work it out.

\- Plus January is so often gloomy, extra events lighten it up.

\- Huh.

\- So it works on the principle you can assess your potential partners in five minutes? - asked Gilbert.

\- Research suggest thirty seconds - Anne answered.

\- You think it is true?

\- If it were true in each case you wouldn’t be allowed here - she chuckled.

\- Right, made bad first impression.

\- Really? Why? - asked Jerry with obvious curiosity.

\- He offended my hair - explained Anne.

\- Oh, dude - Jerry whistled quietly.

\- Stop the jokes or I will giggle out loud - warned Diana - oh, shit, I should have rung a minute ago.

\- _Cet homme là ressemble Jackie Chan_ \- Jerry whispered

\- Jerry! - Diana threw him exasperated look.

\- Okay, okay. So...Gilbert, if you were so interested in this speed dating why didn’t you sign up? The girls had a list open on their website since the beginning of January. What was stopping you? - asked Jerry.

\- It is not like you have a girlfriend right now, right? I mean I guess I would know... - Anne added.

\- Yeah, I expect you would - Gilbert gave Anne a strange glance**.

Diana gave Gilbert a strange glance and rang her bell.

\- Anyway, I guess I am not completely sold on the idea of finding a new partner by means of such event - finished Gilbert - and I am not scared of being alone on Valentines Day.

\- It’s not Halloween after all - giggled Anne.

\- Oh, yeah, you don’t celebrate Valentines Day either, do you, Anne? - asked Jerry - remind me why?

Diana secretly wondered if Jerry’s questions had some ulterior motive or if he was just shooting blind. Whatever the case, he was funny.

\- It happens to collide with another celebration I observe.

\- Really? What?

\- Together with the Catholic church I celebrate the day of saints Cyril and Methodius. It’s the day of the death of the former.

\- Why do you do that? You are not a catholic.

\- No, _you_ are. But honestly, they were really masters of conveying the message. You know they devised the alphabet suited for and translated the bible into Old Church Slavonic so their converts could better understand them? Over 600 years before protestants had similar idea.

\- So how do you observe this?

\- I learn 5 new words in Old Church Slavonic each year.

Gilbert looked at Diana.

\- It is a kind of joke of theirs - she said - a _very_ elaborate way of Anne teasing Jerry for not being a good worshipper. Besides, Anne has no time for such frivolities, she womans the PEI bar on Valentines on her own. With the special party on.

\- Because _you_ are allowing Jerry to drag you away who knows where.

__

\- _I_ know where - said Jerry.

__

\- I must put up a job offering for that one day - said Anne ignoring him - or maybe I will persuade Lina to help me.

__

Later on, once the dating was finished, the four of them gathered in front of Diana’s laptop to copy down assessments sheets into the system, check for matches and print them out. Anne and Diana would suffice for the job but somehow both Jerry and Gilbert also tagged along.

__

\- This lady marked all her interlocutors as ‘potential interest’.

__

\- Desperate - summed her up Jerry.

__

\- Oh, the cheek of some people! - exclaimed Anne and threw a sheet she was examining on the table.

__

Diana grabbed it instead.

__

\- No ticks next to other participants - she informed the room and grinned - but a note at the bottom says ‘unless barmaid is free? she is cute’. What shall I print out for him?

__

\- Diana! Stop it. It is almost as bad as Charlie.

__

\- Oh, no! He pestered you again? - asked Diana with sudden concern.

__

\- See for yourself - Anne threw her phone on the table - on New Year’s Eve at that.

__

Diana bent down to read the message.

__

**Charles the Bogey Snail:** May this New Year be the one you finally go out with me. Unless I need to tip you like 97$ first?

__

\- Rude.

__

\- My words.

__

\- _I spent two dollars on a smile_  
_of a Vancouver barmaid_  
_and I believe all the rest_  
_I could have got for a hundred._ *** - sang Gilbert.

__

\- Huh? - all of the others looked at him in surprise.

__

\- A song some guy at the ship I sailed in my gap year used to sing.

__

\- Not nice.

__

\- No - Gilbert agreed - those ship songs often aren’t. But it gets better towards the end.

__

\- Gilbert - warned Jerry - take my advice and don’t sing here, I tried and failed.

__

\- Sorry. But Anne, I truly get why you call that guy ‘bogey snail’.

__

\- If you knew him - said Diana - personally, you would argue it is even more fitting.

__

\- Did I tell you guys that Moody started a music group? - Anne changed the subject - With some old ladies and gentlemen form Jo’s parish. So if you ever need someone to perform your piece, Di...

__

\- Oh, thank you but I will stay with the orchestra for the time being. 

__

\- Your loss dear, Phil says _Old, Rusty and Moody_ is rather good.

__

***

__

**Best Bosom Friend:** He has a crush on you

__

**My kindredst spirit:** Who?

__

**Best Bosom Friend:** Who do you think?

__

**My kindredst spirit:** Why should you think so?

__

**Best Bosom Friend:** His strange looks

__

**My kindredst spirit:** That’s a backhanded remark. 

__

**My kindredst spirit:** But it’s not true

__

**Best Bosom Friend:** Why?

__

**My kindredst spirit:** You know why. Impossible

__

**Best Bosom Friend:** Not at all but suit yourself

__

**Best Bosom Friend:** Cole would tell you same if he were here but

__

**My kindredst spirit:** He is still split

__

**My kindredst spirit:** With jetlag

__

**Best Bosom Friend:** My meaning exactly. Goodnight

__

**My kindredst spirit:** I send my hugs upwards to you like silent shadows in the moon

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * There is a book I googled on the subject - no clue if good, customer reviews tend to be positive. Anyway - I offer a reward for the first person to identify which one I mean in the comments.  
> ** This is to honour a very similar remark made by Gilbert Blythe in an old fic on this website, I think it was one of the first modern AUs here...check it out :) And my special thank you to its author.  
> *** This is actually my humble translation of some shantie.
> 
> Okay, upon rereading I discovered Anne made a telling slip of tongue in this chapter. Anyone else saw it?


	13. Frozen out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, there can be no Shirbert story without angst and confusion. So here we are.  
> Gilbert is might confused. Jerry is equally amused. Anne gets blue. Diana’s wrath follow. But Di is just so annoyed she does not help much. Hence Gilbert needs extra help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, my faithful readers. A bit of a rollercoaster again, but some fun for sure in.  
> We get glimpses of Josie here if you worry about her, I mean you will learn what becomes of her in this story, just not anymore by - what was that? 3 chapters long piece? ;)

Gilbert was approaching the PEI in the morning intent on delivering his batch of carrot cake before his lectures started. He was about to reach the side door and use the code when some movement within the bar itself caught his attention through the glass. He stopped and peered inside. He froze at what he saw, his thoughts wild and confused.

Anne and Jerry were standing inside, laughing and generally having fun. Suddenly Anne shove Jerry playfully in the chest, making him stumble backwards. After another laugh-filled while they leaned in and kissed each other on the cheeks. Twice. And then hugged tightly before pulling completely away. Finally Jerry waved goodbye and turned to leave, Anne retreating to parts of the house invisible through the window.

Gilbert turned quickly around so as to appear like he has just arrived. But then another idea came to his mind. To nail Jerry down there and then.

\- Jerry! - he called to the guy just as he was exiting the PEI. 

\- Oi, Gilbert, bonjour, how are you?

\- How are you. - Gilbert answered stiffly, holding his feelings at bay - uhm...I saw you. I know.

\- Huh?

\- That you are carrying on with other girls behind Diana’s back - Gilbert went straight to the point.

\- Good to know I have a double, might come in handy - Jerry smiled unperturbed - Next time you see him take his phone number for me.

\- Will you tell Diana or I shall? - Gilbert tried to push Jerry towards what he considered would be a proper solution.

\- By all means go on and tell her - Jerry grinned - Di loves a good joke. Sorry, need to go.

***

It was an evening late in January. Frosty and starry outside, stuffy and warm inside the local radio station concert hall where Gilbert was sitting right now, watching it fill with music lovers. It was to be a first public playing of the newest piece written by Diana. Transmitted live by the radio itself and listened to, in the said hall, by all local culture vultures, as Gilbert thought about them - music journalists, college professors once presumably teaching Diana, wealthy elderly ladies and such. And of course, since Diana got a handful of tickets to distribute according to her liking, all their old school crowd from Avonlea and selected others. He saw Jane and Tillie arrive together. Josie, who has finally regained consciousness but was still in the hospital, promised to listen on the radio, as Diana informed him handing him his ticket (parenthetically speaking he still had no idea why Diana gave him the ticket in the first place - was it a tribute to their old school time friendship? bonus pay for the job he was doing for the PEI? an attempt at bringing some art beauty into the poor life of a med student?). Then Ruby entered the room, pink blush of excitement matching her dress, dragging behind her Lina and that friend of Anne who started his own band. Two Pauls sneaked in quietly and sat in the back. Then Cole Mackenzie arrived with his two room mates and they in turn chose the very first row, next to Diana and Jerry, who had his arm around her shoulders and right now leaned to kiss the top of her head. It made Gilbert slightly sick to the stomach as he remembered the scene he witnessed a few days prior. Just a minute before the concert start, with the orchestra already poised on the scene, Gilbert saw Anne and another girl with dark brown hair quickly sitting at the last two empty chairs, just behind Cole and his friends. Anne barely had time to tap Cole on the arm in form of greeting before the music filled the hall.

After the concert they all huddled together in front of the radio station building, frost biting at their cheeks, ready to congratulate the composer.

\- It was simply divine!

\- I didn’t know I could like this kind of music unless it is just yours!

\- I am so proud of you!

\- Hooray for Diana!

Pauls simply cheered and whistled loudly. Jerry offered Diana a big bouquet of red roses.

\- Celebration in the PEI in twenty minutes! - Anne called out loud and was rewarded by another round of cheers from Pauls.

Gilbert had not yet time to talk, neither to Anne nor Diana after his ehm...chat with Jerry. He avoided the confrontation by quietly delivering his cakes at dawn by the side-door. But right now he felt like he could stand it no more, celebration time or not. He would maybe leave Diana alone for today since it was her success time but...

\- Anne? 

\- Oh, it’s you, hi Gilbert - Anne turned to him with a smile and then pointed at her companion, standing calmly beside - this is Stella Maynard, a friend from my psychology master class.

Stella reached out to shake his hand. He spared her barely a glance.

\- A pleasure, I am sure. Anne, can I have a moment? In private? Stella, could you excuse us?

Both girls raised their eyebrows at his abruptness but Stella politely retreated to join Tillie and Jane.

\- What is it? 

\- I saw you with Jerry the other day.

Her expression was a mild confusion. She simply stared at him in amazement.

\- Kissing and hugging. - he explained - What the hell were you doing carrying on like that?

\- Kissing and hugging, obviously - something icy showed up in her eyes that were still fixed on his.

\- Oh, obviously. - he spat - don’t you think it is rather too much?

\- Don’t you think it is none of your business? - she countered.

\- It is my business alright - he was almost yelling now, almost but not quite seeing they stood in the middle of a public road, even though it was empty now - Diana has been my friend ever since we were kids and I will not calmly sit seeing her being cheated on just like that by some...some...anyway.

\- Loyalty is an admirable quality, I am sure.

\- Don’t you care to explain?

\- I don’t see the need seeing the judgment has been already passed - her eyes radiated now the cold that made the frosty night seem like June balmy air, there was however something indiscernible behind the coldness.

\- Won’t you at least talk to Diana? - he pressed.

\- Oh, you do if you are so prim and proper! - she sounded finally a bit shaken - Why...why would you wish to inflict upon her the repulsive presence of some red-headed orphan trash if the golden Avonleans should be more than sufficient? 

At which Anne swirled around and stormed away into the night. 

Gilbert walked slowly in the direction of the PEI, seeing red long after Anne’s head disappeared from his vision. He didn’t feel particularly festive but then he wanted to see if anything will come of his intervention efforts. Nothing did. Jerry was his usual cheerful self all evening. And Anne simply did not appear at all.

***

**My kindredst spirit:** Di dearest, I need to cool down a bit, think sth through. Please go on without me.

**My kindredst spirit:** Left you champagne and glasses all ready at the counter.

**My kindredst spirit:** And your piece was absolutely magnificent!

**Best Bosom Friend:** Anne, are you OK?

**My kindredst spirit:** Could be worse. Don’t worry honey, enjoy. I’ll be fine.

***

**Gilbert B cookies:** Diana, could we meet up somewhere private like?

**Gilbert B cookies:** Need to talk to you

**Diana Bar:** Actually need is mutual. Wed morning works?

**Gilbert B cookies:** 11? Have lecture till 10.

**Diana Bar:** Sure. will you come over?

**Gilbert B cookies:** Would prefer neutral place

**Diana Bar:** Starbucks at Townhall Square?

**Gilbert B cookies:** Ok. over and out.

***

\- So what is it? Are you here to perhaps clarify to me as to why, on the night of my concert, Anne came home at 3 in the morning, blue from cold and crying her heart out? - said Diana conversationally, seated cozily in a puffy armchair and looking at him over her grand latte macchiato - I used half of my chilli cocoa to thaw her, literally, enough to bring back the usual pink tint to her lips. It’s a wonder she didn’t catch pneumonia.

\- A wonder indeed. And I wonder what would Jerry do then.

\- Jerry? - Diana’s eyebrows went halfway up on her forehead - Be beside himself with worry. Just like me. And I suggest you should be as well, seeing you brought it on her.

Gilbert gulped but pushed on.

\- She brought it on herself. Seeing how she carried on with Jerry behind your back.

\- Oh, really? How? - Diana was serious but Gilbert had an uneasy feeling her lips corner twitched with suppressed laughter.

\- They are hugging and kissing when you are not around.

\- Sure they do - Diana shrugged it off.

\- Diana! Are you not perturbed?

\- Gilbert, tell me this - she sighed, finally acknowledging he saw a problem where she saw none - how were they kissing?

\- Huh?

\- Oh, you know...their lips? hands? hair? cheeks? I don’t know?

\- Uhm, cheeks.

\- I see. So I gather you talked with Anne about it first?

\- Jerry. But he laughed me off. - Diana grinned hearing this - Then I gave Anne a piece of my mind on the subject. She refused to explain anything or apologise to you.

\- Okay, so why are you telling me this?

\- Because you are my old friend. Maybe we have not been particularly close since high school but still... And I don’t want to see you being hurt. Should be obvious?

\- Oh, this is sweet, really, I appreciate, thank you for your kindness.

\- Okay? - Gilbert was somehow puzzled by Diana’s behaviour.

\- But you know, Anne in turn is my friend. And I don’t want to see her being hurt. I suggest you talk to her again. - Diana said, giving him a hard stare.

\- I don’t understand, Di... - but before Gilbert could finish Diana stood up, threw her empty cup to a nearby bin with an aim that would make college basketball team envious and with a cheery ‘bye’ left the cafe.

***

Gilbert stayed at his place for a few more minutes, thinking furiously what Diana meant. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his arm and looked up to see Stella standing beside him.

\- May I? - she gestured to the armchair vacated by Diana.

\- Yeah, feel free to join.

\- Gilbert, I am not sure if you remember me? - she started anxiously once seated.

\- Stella, right? The night of the concert? I am sorry, it was impolite to be so curt towards you. It is a real pleasure to see you again. 

\- Actually - she indicated at her only half-full mug - I was here sometime already and happened to overhear your conversation with Diana. Apologies, it was unintentional. But perhaps...

\- What?

\- I could offer you some advice?

\- Uhm...why not - Gilbert agreed out of politeness, not really seeing what Stella might add to the subject.

\- I can only guess at what happened between you and Anne by what you told Diana and she told you. But from what I can deduce there is a slight hitch in doing what Diana asked you to do.

\- Assuming I would even do it, why?

\- Because Anne will not talk to you. - Stella stated simply.

\- Oh?

\- Not if you go to her like that, demanding explanation.

\- So you suggest?

\- That you do some research on your own before, at the very least. You are smart, should be easy for you. Frankly, I am a bit surprised you have not figured it out by now - she teased him.

\- Maybe I am daft after all - he huffed.

\- Maybe - she chuckled - but I rather doubt it. You are still a student? - she glanced at his backpack.

\- Medical school.

\- Good, take out some paper and make notes. I shall give you a few pointers - Stella commanded in a voice that reminded him of his middle math school teacher.

\- Right? - he looked at her sheepishly with his pen ready.

\- Okay. Jerry. You know his surname? - she looked to see him shaking his head - Find out. Then find out his parents. This should be easy, they are in a kind of public service. Check where are they from. 

\- Why is this about Jerry?

\- Because it is about Jerry. Up to a point. Now, kissing people on the cheek. Research that. Got it?

He nodded.

\- Good, Anne. What do you think she felt when you accosted her about this, now I am assuming so forgive me if it is not true, being rather accusatory than seeking to understand?

\- I wasn’t..it was she who... - Gilbert glanced at Stella gazing at him evenly - okay, fine. Let me think. She was angry like hell?

\- For sure. How do you know?

\- She went all frigid and cold. Kinda hissing words at me? I felt like if she could she would whack me over the head with a plank.

\- Fair enough. - Stella laughed - And she would if she were still fourteen. She would yell your head off at twenty, by now she has mastered the freeze touch. Anything else you suppose she felt?

\- Well...I supposed she would feel scared or maybe embarrassed?

\- Did she?

\- It didn’t look like it.

\- Then clearly she didn’t. This is a good pointer for you. Any other feelings she might have heard?

\- Diana said Anne cried later, so hurt? 

\- Ok, think why. What do you know about her in general? Does it tie with your interpretation of the action you witnessed?

\- Uhm...

\- Don’t tell me. Think it over on your own. Right, one last thing is why did you make such a fuss about it?

\- Surely I explained to Diana...

\- I get this part of your motivation. Just see if there is anything else there, huh?

\- Okay...

\- Right, this is it. Prepare before you prepare a plan of action. You are lucky, normally I charge for this kind of advice but since I am Anne’s friend...

\- Thanks. If it works I will hug you.

\- Now this is in fact an extra pointer. - Stella smiled broadly - Good boy, now run along.

***

**Gilly boy:** Bash, I think I messed up. Shit.

**Bash:** Don’t mess with shit.

**Gilly boy:** It was with the girls of the PEI

**Bash:** Apologise!

**Gilly boy:** What? You don’t even know yet what happened?

**Bash:** Know enough. As a married man I advice you. Apologise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am sure you guys figured everything up before Gilbert even talked to Jerry. But I maintain what Stella said. Gilbert is not daft. It is just you, my kind readers, are super bright :)


	14. Make up or make out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic (kind of) Diana and Jerry have a talk. Gilbert gets a cold shoulder. Josie is back! Hey! And Cole and his funny mates land in some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not much Shirbert here my lovely readers but I am sure you love Di and Jerry having fun? And so many people worry about Josie I am sure. So enjoy.

\- I can’t believe it - said Jerry grinning - he really sought you out?

\- You egged him on. And Anne apparently as well.

\- So he went full speed ahead _un chevalier chevaleresque_ to save your pure heart from further hurt? - Jerry nuzzled playfully in Diana’s hair.

\- Only succeeding in tilting at windmills I am afraid - she smirked - poor boy, he was kind of sweet, you know. Loyal to the old friends.

\- But I must thank you, Di, for being so loyal and trusting to me.

\- Jerry, I know you love me. - Diana snuggled closer to him and caressed his arm that was encircling her waist - And Anne does. And I know you and Anne love each other, dear, just...

\- ...like brother and sister we somehow are after all these years. - Jerry finished for her.

\- Jerry, I never asked. How long did the two of you actually know each other?

\- Well, you know my parents run a kind of emergency foster home. They often accept kids for a short period of time at a moments notice, until a more permanent placement can be arranged? My mum is very good at that.

Diana nodded against is chest.

\- This is I think how Anne first came to us. Her former group house caught fire. She must have been something like 7 or 8 at the time? A little slip of a girl, mess of fire-like hair.

\- Shsh...don’t mention her hair.

\- No, this is how I remember. Some kid joked she set the house on fire with that hair.

\- Oh no! What did Anne do?

\- Guess. - Jerry chuckled - Banged him on the head with a book about dinosaurs. She yelled “ I hope you become extinct”.

\- Yikes!

\- Yeah, that didn’t sit well in her case file apparently so she stayed with us for close to half a year. Maman never complained. Afterwards Anne drifted around in the system, coming to us a few times more. She trusted my mum so she would sometimes come of her own accord for a while. When she was placed nearby. Or when she was on the run.

\- Uhm?

Jerry shrugged.

\- You know Anne. She would always stand up for what was important to her. It often landed her in trouble.

\- Jerry...

\- Uhm?

\- I want you to know. I love you too. Regardless how many platonic admirers ready to defend my feelings I have.

\- Just keep them platonic, will you? - Jerry breathed next to her ear.

Diana giggled.

\- I think this particular one has other fish to fry. Just doesn’t realise it fully yet.

\- Really? - Jerry asked and kissed gently the back of her neck.

\- Uhm. You think they will make up?

\- Make up or make out?

\- Jerry! Honestly.

***

**Di Bar:** Change of menu end of Jan

**Di Bar:** New theme is winter

**Di Bar:** We suggest some frosted stuff or sth

**Gilbert B cookies:** Shall I come over to discuss?

**Di Bar:** Better not.

**Di Bar:** Unless u clear things up with my business partner

**Di Bar:** Leave stuff at side door, $ transfer as usual

**Gilbert B cookies:** R U sure still need my help?

**Di Bar:** Business is business

***

Josie was let out of the hospital in the first days of February. She was given a clean bill of health, no permanent damage suffered. Ruby and Diana decided to throw a party in celebration. Choosing Diana’s place as venue. And inviting all Avonlea girls plus Anne and Lina. The latter two upon Josie’s request. It was a females-only event. To Ruby’s disappointment. But she could survive if it meant so much for her friends.

\- Josie, this is just so great you are okay.

\- I guess I have most of you girls to thank for it. - Josie looked around.

\- Phew. - said Lina - I was thinking you would perhaps be angry at us?

\- For disturbing my peaceful demise? - Josie confirmed her understanding - No, not anymore. Once I am back I think it was silly to go to such measures just for some stupid boy and childish parents.

\- Oh, you managed to contact them? I heard there were some troubles with it - asked Diana.

\- The hospital finally spoke with my father. Seems after a particularly vicious quarrel my mother run away with a plumber. Dad jumped from joy and invited his old pals for the longest drink and joint party in the history of Avonlea. Just imagine the state of my old house now. - Josie said bitterly - But let’s not dwell on that. Thanks Di for finding Gertie.

\- Not at all. Has she contacted you? 

\- She was in touch ever since she heard from the hospital and flew over a few days later. She had to go back for now but she invited me over for an extended holiday. 

\- Sounds good. Where does she live?

\- Hawaii.

\- You are joking?

\- No. Turns out Gertie went and married some hotel owner.

\- I am already jealous. - said Jane.

\- Of the holiday or of the hotel owner? - asked Tillie - Isn’t a biotechnologist enough for you?

\- When do you plan to leave, Josie? - Jane ignored the tease.

\- End of the month, I have still some check-ups with the doctors before I can go.

\- Are you sure you don’t want to move with Di or me until then? - asked Anne.

\- Why? You are not suggesting I fear some vengeance from Billy? Because I don’t. None of us, even Jane, would open the door for him. And if he tried breaking down the door, I would be the first to call the police.

\- Good to see old, fierce Josie back.

Everyone giggled, Josie included.

\- No worries about that, Billy won’t be around. - added Jane.

\- How so?

\- Alex met one of old cronies of Billy. Apparently Billy pinched a buttock of a girl in some pub they went to. It turned out she had a boyfriend. An angry one. With strong connections. To the criminal underworld. Billy had to make himself scarce.

\- Oh no, poor Billy! - said Diana and all the girls laughed.

\- Hey, he is still my brother - said Jane in mock offence but laughed along.

\- Enough about my affairs - ordered Josie - how about you girls? Ruby, I heard you have a new boyfriend?

\- Oh, Josie. You should meet him. He is positively dreamy...

***

**Cole MacK:** Fuck. Anne. Police.

**Cole Mack:** What do I do? They bang on our door

**Queen Anne:** Keep calm

**ColeMacK:** This is Roy. Police arresting us! Damn you Greg!

**Queen Anne:** Cole? Roy? Is this some kind of a joke?

**Queen Anne:** Hey?

**Queen Anne:** Shit. wtf? call me pls! Cole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I will admit it - Cole in this story is probably quite far from what we had in the show. But I believe in AUs you cant really follow too closely original characters, its simply impossible, everyone is influenced by changed circumstances etc. You kind of just retain some main aspects. So i hope you will forgive me. :)


	15. Landscape in orange and purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Roy are out. At a cost. Anne has a brainwave. Ruby has it taped. Priscilla is an angel. Diana brings mail. Past deed is forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are. I am not going to keep you, my dears, long in dread about Cole and Roy fate. So enjoy explanation. And some more about the PEI...hey we even start on Valentines in this chapter to continue in the next.
> 
> And yeah, sorry...this is another chapter where Gilbert does not appear in person. But he will be back soon.

**Cole MacK:** Roy just bailed me out

**Cole MacK:** And myself as well - Roy

**AnnE:** Greg?

**Cole MacK:** I hope rats bite at his toenails in that freaking den of a police station

**Cole MacK:** It is Roy. Greg stays, i won’t waste my money on him.

**AnnE:** Hey what the hell happened there?

**Cole MacK:** Don’t ask - Roy

**Cole MacK:** Ask. World should know. - Cole

**Anne:** Are you guys hungry? Bring your asses over for lunch, we can talk?

**Cole MacK:** Roy should still have a few dimes left for a cab

**Cole MacK:** Roy here. No, we will hitchhike. Spent enough today.

**AnnE:** Whatever. get a move on.

***

Soon enough Anne and her two jailbird friends were sitting in her kitchen over the bowls of fried rice.

\- Right. I demand explanation. You gave me the scare. - Anne started.

\- We were scared as rabbits ourselves, Queen Anne. Whatever your opinion of me, I am not accustomed to having police interrupt my breakfast.

\- Nor I - said Cole darkly - Avonlea cops would at least wait till eleven.

\- Maybe these were insomniacs? But hey, you guys are killing me. What is the story?

\- It was that freaking painting - said Cole.

\- Huh?

\- You remember for sure, the one over the sofa. Gloomy landscape with some barren trees, all in some psychedelic modern style in oranges and purples?

\- Oh, that one. I thought it was Greg’s?

\- Greg’s and not Greg’s. Not that he painted it but he seemed to like it so we endured such wall adornment. Anyway, this is what we thought until yesterday.

\- But?

\- Turns out it wasn’t Greg’s at all. Not in any sense. He pinched it. Back in the summer. From some village exhibition or some such event where it was rented from some recluse millionaire. It is some new master, worth millions.

\- Really? It looked rather hideous to me - said Anne - but then I am no art expert.

\- We are. And believe me - emphasised Cole - I second your opinion. But the art critics apparently not. Who am I, by the way, to disagree? Some poor sculpture student.

\- Anybody can disagree. This is what art is about. - Anne argued. 

\- Yeah, anyway, Greg pinched it and fled. Then he had the audacity to hang it in our apartment in full view of everyone.

Something stirred in Anne’s brain. But it was gone before she could grasp it.

\- And of course one or the other of our art school friends saw it at one of our parties or something, you know we often have crowds over. So recognised it for what it was. And, I am now venturing a sound guess, he googled and connected the dots. 

\- And tipped the police about us. Good friend as he was.

\- Oh - Anne said thoughtfully, stirring her rice - so where do you stand now?

\- My lawyer said all three of us will be probably charged with possession of stolen goods - Roy answered - luckily Greg has not yet made any move to sell it that would possibly point to our involvement.

\- What if you proved you didn’t know and it was Greg’s picture?

\- Art students are supposed to know about art.

\- Oh well, even the critics are often baffled. Maybe you took it as Greg’s attempt at imitating the style...

\- I will suggest this to my lawyer - said Roy, eyes glinting.

\- Can we prove it was Greg’s?

Anne finally grasped at the stirring memory plaguing her brain.

\- Ruby!

\- What?

\- At you housewarming. When Greg showed up with the bloody thing. As a gift. And you invited him to share the flat. Hell, Ruby was crazy filming the whole party and asking us all to smile incessantly. What if...?

\- She taped it! Anne you are a genius!

\- I know - said Anne, struggling to breath under two bodies hugging her fiercely.

***

**Anne:** Ruby? You remember housewarming at Cole’s?

**Ruby:** Yeah, why?

**Anne:** You filmed it. Do you still have all that material?

**Ruby:** I believe so. I never delete my work. I will look for it if you need it?

**Anne:** Cole and Roy do. To prove their case. With the police!

**Ruby:** ???

**Anne:** Long story. Another day. Just check please. Guys will love you.

**Anne:** Btw, are you or Lina free Valentines evening? I need help in the bar.

**Ruby:** No, silly. I have DATE. Still doing you a favour remember?

**Anne:** You sure it’s a favour all this time?

**Ruby:** Well...:-)

**Ruby:** Lina says she gives her juniors a compreh test on functions on the day.

**Ruby:** And has to correct their work in the evening.

**Anne:** Pity.

**Ruby:** I call it cruelty. She kills teenage romance! Test on Valentines? Seriously.

**Anne:** Ok, double NO then.

**Ruby:** Sorry dear, u will find someone. 

**Ruby:** For the bar I mean. Oh, I found the films! Sending you RN!

***

**Anne Liter:** Priscilla, are u free on Valentine Day? I need some help in the bar.

**Anne Liter:** Di wants to date.

**Priss:** Sure, honey. Free as a bird. Now at your service.

**Anne Liter:** You are an angel bird then.

**Priss:** Pleasure is all mine.

**Anne Liter:** I love you!

**Priss:** As you should. It is Valentines after all. ;-)

***

Valentine’s Day dawned gloomy, clouds leaden and rain pouring incessantly out of them. Anne rose equally gloomy at some unearthly hour. She wanted to decorate the bar for the evening before going to her classes and meetings. 

A few hours later she sat on her counter, legs dangling in the air, cup of coffee in her hand, and regarded with some pride the result of her work. She had divided the bar space into two sections - one for those dating, the other for those poor singles who hadn’t benefit from their speed dating. Or maybe all those that didn’t want to and just needed a drink on their own. A sign over the entrance directed the potential customers to either ‘lovebirds’ or ‘jaybirds, jailbirds, ostriches and birds of prey’. One side was divided into small enclosures by screens, decorated with paper heart chains and copious amounts of longish passages of best romantic literature she could think about. The other featured tables arranged roughly in circle, stools around. Anne supposed it should work both for lonely souls seeking companionship and those seeking to be left in peace. Her counter overlooked the second area, the lovebirds would, as a special exception, enjoy ordering drinks a la carte. 

An early afternoon saw Anne, addlebrained and exhausted after three hour session with Professor Stacy about her thesis introduction, dragging her feet upstairs to her room. Before she had a proper chance to remove her shoes and grab some water, Diana came rushing in and collapsed onto Anne’s coach, arms full of mail.

\- Our Valentines arrived, Anne!

\- I don’t...

\- Oh, come on! Surely you have friends, right? And how do you know? Maybe a secret admirer or two?

Diana quickly divided her load into two stacks and handed Anne one. They began looking into the correspondence, Diana with glee, Anne rather with something resembling a feeling of duty.

\- Oh, one from my parents and one from Jerry’s as well. Fancy that, it’s handmade.

\- Yeah - Anne had to laugh - I got one too. I suspect Julie of crafts. Oh no!

\- What?

\- The Bogey Snail again at it. See, the most awful card I could imagine.

\- Maybe he thinks it is a kind of contest. Finding the most awful specimen. - Diana giggled - Let me see...fat cupid shooting sheep? Ugh?

\- And we don’t have a fireplace.

\- Anne! You don’t have reverence enough for your admirers. 

\- Haha, and how come you still have more admirers than one?

\- They don’t know Jerry is the only possible winner. And gets the date.

\- Oi, one from Ruby. ‘Thank you for finding my love. Love you, love’. I guess she admits it is no longer a favour?

\- She said so already to Josie, remember? Did you get a card from Cole and Roy?

\- Yeah. You know they do it every year. Even fresh from jail. What does yours say? 

\- ‘Donna e luna’. Yours?

\- ‘There is only one Queen’.

\- No, how come yours is better yet again?

\- Now this here is what? The contest for the heaviest card? - Anne ignored Diana’s previous remark and picked up last envelope, big and fat.

Anne opened it to reveal a rectangular parcel, wrapped in plain white paper, no bow. She ripped the paper off.

\- Huh.

\- What? - Diana looked over her shoulder - Medieval Slavic Lives of Saints & Princes? Someone must have heard of your love for princes and princesses?

\- Not really. See below.

\- English and Old Slavonic. - Diana’s face registered comprehension - And since it is not Jerry...

\- Nor you, I assume...

\- This leaves...

\- No. I don’t care! - cried Anne and threw the book on the coach.

\- Come on, have a look inside at least - Diana reached out for the offending piece of prose - Don’t tell me life of prince Wenceslas doesn’t sound tempting? And...hey, there is some note inside? But I can’t really tell what does it say. Maybe this is long forgotten one from prince Wenceslas himself?

\- Show me - Anne sighed with inevitable and reached out.

She couldn’t tell either what it said. But she had an idea how to try and find out. She pocketed the note and she and Diana parted. Anne for a quick late lunch in her kitchen. Diana to prepare for her date in her quarters upstairs.

***

Just before heading back downstairs for work, Anne looked once more with some pride at the deciphered note and sent a quick text.

**AnnE:** Forgiven, not forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. For this work I researched drinks, drink spiking, drug overdosing, first aid, scholar systems, books on women writers, what else you can celebrate on Feb 14 and a few other. Just didn’t felt up to researching law on possessing stolen paintings...so just assume what happened here is plausible even if idk in reality you won’t get arrested or allowed to go out or sth. I just hate law, ok?


	16. A budding thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne observes a party. Again. She has some unexpected customers. In fact a whole bunch of them. We learn what Jerry planned. Stella does it again. And really, what is our almost-shirbert best at in this story? Right, guys, they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, my faithful readers. Hope your hearts will be joyous, even if the note content will not be revealed word for word.

In the end Anne had even more time to relax behind her counter than usually. Priscilla told Stella of her plans and the latter decided she can’t skip the fun so now the work of two was distributed across three, even if less experienced, workers. Stella, having a previous experience at waitressing, took on herself catering to the needs of all dating couples while Priscilla was overseeing the other area, occasionally removing dirty glassware or mopping spilled drink, and handing out sweet and savoury treats if requested. Anne could keep solely to her usual drink preparation. 

As Anne looked out from behind her counter she decided the evening was turning into quite the success. True, due to screens, she had only a vague idea of her lovebird clients and whether they were happy or not but Stella did not mention any complaints. Also, at some point in the evening Ruby, coming back from the restrooms, came to the bar to hug Anne heartily and whisper her thanks for the superb evening and complete satisfaction at having chosen the PEI, birthplace of her relationship, for the Valentines date. 

Of the other side of the area Anne had a perfect view and decided all the customers haphazardly gathered there had possibly even more fun than the couples. She recognised a few of her regulars. With surprise she spotted a small group of staff from St Joseph’s she remembered from the visits to Josie, Michelle waving happily to her (at some point, collecting her drink from the bar, Michelle explained they had heard so much from Josie about the enterprise they decided to give it a try for their singles outing). There were quite a few new faces. And finally, in the farthest corner, Anne saw Edna and one of the other old dears of Jo, smiling brightly over their ‘Not such saint after all’s.

The fun started innocently with chats across the table. Then someone, and Anne had a weird suspicion it was Edna, suggested a game of ‘never have I ever’ and the table roared with laughter again and again. As Anne looked at the group now, they were in the middle of changing the game, switching to the one they called ‘drinks’. It seemed everyone was to choose a nickname that was a drink, then they called by the nicknames one to the other with clapping and waving. Anne supposed it was a kind of a memory game, the trick to remember nicknames and who was already out, but the guests (and Priscilla, whom the nurses pulled in to join them) had tremendous fun calling out things like ‘milkshake milkshake to whisky whisky’. 

The buzz of her phone distracted Anne for a moment from observing those merry proceedings.

 **Best Bosom Friend:** Guess where he took me!

**My kindredst spirit:** I couldn’t possibly. Tell me.

**Best Bosom Friend:** The tropical paradise. We are swimming in some freaking hot pool now.

**Best Bosom Friend:** Jerry has the idea of spending the night in the tent on the artificial beach here!

**My kindredst spirit:** Smashing, no? ;-)

**Best Bosom Friend:** Freaking awesome.

**Best Bosom Friend:** Why did I spend two hours doing my hair and make-up to end up in a pool? An what about my dress, huh?

**My kindredst spirit:** Maybe Valentines is about undressing at some point?

**Best Bosom Friend:** You are worse than Jerry!

Anne chuckled and looked back at her joy birds. Anne saw Edna was just finishing her drink and quickly prepared a refill for her. She took it to the older lady herself, murmuring ‘on the house’. ‘Thanks, ducks’ mouthed Edna and returned to the game.

**Queen Anne:** That Edna of yours is someone for sure.

**Phil:** Why?

**Queen Anne:** I have her here now. Suspected of making another evening at the PEI unforgettable.

It was about ten minutes before the last call when the door opened and in came, to Anne’s utter surprise both at the time and person, their infamous contractor. Gilbert came right to the counter.

\- Good evening, ladies - he said to Anne and to Stella who had just drifted in with some dirty glasses and curiosity led her to linger.

\- What can I get you?

\- Uhm...Loves me, loves me not?

\- Sure - Anne busied herself with the necessary preparation.

\- So how does it work? - Gilbert asked of Stella.

\- You count gulps obviously and see whether you end up at ‘loves’ or not.

\- Hmph... - Gilbert was thoughtful for a moment, then took the pretty white drink decorated with a daisy from Anne. 

He pocketed the flower, then emptied the glass in one big swallow.

\- How easy to trick fate. - he remarked to Stella, who smiled - But yes, I rather _love_ this drink. What is the chance of you telling me how to make it? - he asked turning to Anne.

\- Fat. - answered Anne darkly - You said yourself you may be competition one day. Why are you here so late? - she changed the topic.

\- I was busy catching up with my studies. After spending three days mastering the new language I was a bit behind. - he looked at Anne meaningfully.

\- So why are you here at all instead of catching up on sleep?

\- Maybe I wanted to see how my cakes are selling?

\- Could’ve texted Di. It’s not like she would lie about it.

\- Maybe I wanted a drink, how about that?

\- And spent ages coming here, risking getting served coconut water?

\- Or a whack on the head? - added Stella innocently.

\- I learnt to like coconut water. It hydrates one nicely. You have some?

Anne glared at him.

\- Hey, easy. I remembered Diana mentioned you working the bar alone today. I was truly busy earlier but dropped in now to see if you still might need some help. I see you roped in the best person possible already - he nodded to Stella.

\- Two - Stella gestured to Priscilla, who was now singing some non-love songs with the merry crowd of non-lovers. 

\- Oh, yes, two. Perhaps I can still help you tidy up or something?

\- Splendid! Enjoy the remaining time and stay behind after closure then. - exclaimed Stella before Anne had a chance to reply.

\- 2.50$. - Anne added.

\- What?

\- The drink. - she smiled sweetly.

\- Oh, uhm, yeah, sorry - Gilbert paid his due and went to join the hospital crowd where he spotted his friend Oliver.

***

Once the last customer was out, Anne completed the introductions.

\- Gilbert Blythe, our sweet treats contractor. Priscilla Grant, the grandest graduate student of literature.

\- After yourself - Priscilla grinned at Anne and then turned to the man beside - A pleasure to meet.

\- Gilbert came to ask if he can help with tidying up - Stella explained.

\- Oh, great! - exclaimed Priscilla and looked him up and down appreciatively - We can tidy up quicker and then the three of us can walk home together.

\- Oh no! I almost forgot! - cried Stella - You remember Jacob from that flat next to yours, Priss? I promised him a book for tomorrow! No, you must come with me now, I shall fetch it and you can give it to him in the morning for me. Anne, you will manage with Gilbert, right? So sorry! - Stella dragged Priscilla to the coat rack before her friend had a chance to reflect that her getting the book at one or at two in the night hardly made a difference.

\- Oh uhm sure, thank you guys for today. You were amazing! I love you! - said Anne, bewildered and slightly suspicious of Stella’s suddenness.

Gilbert sent Stella a grateful look.

\- Give the lightbulb a chance to change - Stella whispered hugging Anne tightly.

\- Bye dear! - called Priscilla from above the shoulder of Stella, who was now virtually pushing her outside. 

\- Right, if you are on the job - Anne turned to Gilbert - we need to wash glassware, reposition tables and chairs, fold the screens, remove and scrap the decorations.

\- Yes, madam - replied Gilbert.

They worked in silence for close to an hour. Strangely enough, even though not completely comfortable, the silence was not oppressive either. Anne appreciated Gilbert performed the allocated tasks efficiently, without much more instruction than her first explanation. Gilbert used the quiet repetitiveness of arranging screens in stacks in the storage room as an extra time to arrange his thoughts one more time.

Once they were done Anne leaned on the counter and sighed with contentment.

\- All done. Thank you.

\- Anytime. - Gilbert stood next to the counter as well but chose to face Anne rather than the now so tidy bar area - Anne?

\- Yes?

\- I want to say how grateful I am that you read my note. Why did you, if I may ask? I half expected you to chuck it into a shredder or some other contemporary equivalent of a fireplace.

\- Maybe curiosity? - Anne shrugged, unconsciously imitating his style from two hours before - Or maybe I felt challenged to be up to the task of deciphering it?

\- I was certain you were. And it took you ten times quicker than me writing it. Still, thank you. For taking that time. And for forgiving me my stupidity. And telling me about that. This last showed me my note achieved what I hoped it would.

\- What?

\- Given me enough courage to come seek you out in person. I admit I was a bit scared of...

\- Being whacked on the head, as Stella put it? How come she stumbled to that story, by the way? 

\- Oh, uhm, I might have suggested it to her by describing your reaction to my foolish words on the night of Di’s concert. She said it would be the sure outcome were you still fourteen.

\- Oh, ok. She made a supposition based on my character probably.

\- Wait, what did you mean by ‘that story’? You have in fact history of such violence?

\- I was seven. I whacked a very rude boy with a book about dinosaurs.

\- What did he do?

\- Offended my hair. So you are double lucky I learnt to control my temper. - she briefly looked at him sideways - It was during my first time with the Baynards.

\- Jerry’s place?

\- You did your homework I see. When did you have time to talk to Stella?

\- We had coffee together.

\- Oh - Anne quite didn’t know what to think about that piece of information, she had confused feelings about it - like you asked her out?

\- Nope. Nothing like that even though I am sure Stella is very nice. It was a chance meeting, she overheard me talking to Diana. And decided to complement Diana’s scolding with a lecture of her own. And gave me the homework I diligently worked through. At least I hope so. - he sighed gathering his courage for the most important part of their talk - Anne, coming back to my note. It is not that what it said was untrue, because I meant every word, even if it were not my words, so to speak. But if I could rephrase it once more...

\- I wrote you, I forgive you. You don’t need to.

\- But I want to. There was only so much I could do with passages from the book. It is about saints after all, not about apologising.

\- True. 

\- Anne, I am really sorry I jumped to conclusions without talking with you first about it. 

\- Okay... - Anne turned to him at that point, returning his serious gaze.

\- And the conclusions were silly. I mean I have been to Latin America, I should have remembered there are different ways of saying a friendly goodbye.

\- There are.

\- I apologise. And I apologise for believing you could be able to carry on with your best friend’s boyfriend behind said friend back. I mean, how could I, knowing you are honest to the extent of not dying your hair for fear of misleading others about yourself?

\- We had a kind of code of conduct, you know? - Anne said thoughtfully - me, Carlo, some other kids we met in the system. You could say like in mafia or something - she chuckled but her eyes were sad - but it was more like nobody cared enough for our good upbringing so we built a set of rules for ourselves, like ‘not stealing unless in dire need’ and such. Loyalty to friends was perhaps the most important rule. And I didn’t lie when I said I deeply appreciate the friendship of Diana Barry.

Gilbert nodded silently, internally wondering, if she often had to apply the exception to the other rule she mentioned.

\- I am sorry, Anne, for believing you disloyal even for one second. And foremost for hurting you by it.

\- Apology accepted. Why were you so angered by your conclusions by the way?

\- First, as I told you that first time, I felt bad someone was apparently hurting my old friend and neighbour.

\- Is there a second then?

\- You sound like Stella - Gilbert tried a tiny smile.

\- We are friends for some reason. Perhaps thinking similarly is part of it. - she smiled back, to his relief - So?

\- Uhm...I think I also felt hurt by not knowing. I mean not being told before.

\- I would hardly do that if I carried on with Jerry in secret, wouldn’t I?

\- Right, it was illogical under the circumstances. But would you tell me under other circumstances?

\- Would you care to know?

\- I think I would. On the day of Josie’s attempt at her life I described what we have as friendship. And I meant it, even if it was, and hopefully still is, in a budding stage. So naturally, I would care.

\- Huh. I will keep it in mind.

\- And Anne, let me say I missed it, all this time I was foolishly angry at you and then you rightfully angry at me.

\- I missed it too. Going by how hurt I felt.

\- I am...

\- Hey, apology accepted, remember? I need to find Stella tomorrow and thank her profusely for putting some sense into that head of yours. 

\- Yeah, do so on my behalf as well.

\- Now I understand her suspicious behaviour when she was leaving - Anne laughed - oh, and by the way, going by the look Priss gave you, Stella dampened your chance at getting a date with a pretty blonde, at least temporary.

\- Seems Stella shares your skills for fending off female attention from me?

\- You are too handsome for your own good, you know?

\- You think so?

\- Yes, I do. Still, beauty sleep wouldn’t be amiss for neither of us. It’s three again. Sorry if I don’t offer you the coach today.

\- Booked for somebody else?

\- No. But your not coming home this particular night might give your flatmates or neighbours a wrong impression.

\- Oh, right. Goodnight then.

\- Goodnight. Good old stiff Canadian goodnight, nothing French about it. - Anne grinned.

He was by the door when she called to him one more time.

\- Gilbert?

\- Yes?

\- Why did you send me this book for Valentines?

\- I didn’t. You said yourself you don’t observe it. I sent you a book for St Cyril and Methodius. I should have thought it obvious? 

And with that parting shot he closed the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I couldn’t give you the exact content of that note - it was composed of passages from the book I don’t have. In alphabet I can’t type. :)
> 
> Oh please don’t mind Anne’s line about Canadian goodnight, whether you are Canadian or not. She teased Gilbert. No offence for Canadians or anybody else.
> 
> I planned this story (believe me there is some plan) to be kind of light on descriptions and thoughts, going mostly for dialogue. Now I feel like I go a bit carried away by how long these talks are...well, we all missed Shirbert talking so here we are. ;-)


	17. Female ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne learns about Diana pool date. Birthday approaches so plans are made. Josie wants games. Cole and Roy want some calm. Anne wants to help and not be pranked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my faithful readers and my new readers and everybody else.  
> I am a bit late with the update - sorry, that hurricane Sabine or whatever its name made me all sleepy. Also, I needed to make some more extensive forward plan for this story. I mean, it is sloow, we established that, but is should still be burn and not erosion.  
> Ok, light filler chapter for now. Enjoy.

\- Did you sleep well? - asked Anne of Diana who had just materialised in her kitchen and plopped on a chair.

\- As well as one sleeps in a tent. On a Valentines date at that.

\- Oh, come on, stop that grumbling, you hypocrite! You look radiant even if perhaps a bit tired.

\- Alright. You asked and you shall have your answer. It was a gloriously exciting night after all. Followed by a tiny amount of sleep. Even if I left my swim suit behind.

\- You forgot to bring it back?

\- No. - Diana smiled sweetly - I never had it with me in the first place.

\- Wait! Diana! So in that pool... - Anne squealed - No! I can’t listen to it. I know I asked...

\- And Jerry had the audacity to tell me the pool was in fact reserved just for us only after two hours of my agonised worrying.

\- Sounds like his idea of romance - giggled Anne.

\- So how was your evening?

\- Pretty nice. Priss persuaded Stella to join us so we had ample workforce. Sold out on all the food. I guess customers were happy. Seems to me the non-couple area had much more fun than the lovebirds section. I attribute part of this success to Edna.

\- Edna again? She actually showed up? - giggled Diana - Not with another 29 old dears?

\- No, just one. 

\- I must meet her. Maybe we hire her full time or something?

\- What would Moody say if we disrupted their rehearsals? Anyway, our fair contractor showed up close to midnight.

\- Did he? And?

\- And after helping with the tidying up he apologised. 

\- And? - said Diana excitedly.

\- And I accepted.

\- And?

\- And we decided to be back to friendly. And he went home.

\- I am kind of disappointed. - admitted Diana - Friendly. Home.

\- What did you expect?

\- I don’t know. Maybe I spend too much time with Jerry. - Diana grinned - So not even a sofa this time?

\- This time I did not owe him anything. You should be happy he listened to your scolding. Thank you for such care about me by the way.

\- No problem. You are my best bosom friend, you know.

\- Diana, I was thinking. I am a bit tired with all those parties we run for work. What would you say if for our birthdays this year we just throw together a small private gathering, just for closest friends? I would prefer to feel home and not job for a change. 

\- Unless you would prefer we go out somewhere else completely? But yes, I think you have a good idea. I would like it.

\- Any preference for timing?

\- Like midway between yours and mine birthday is early March. But if we did it still in February we would catch Josie before her leaving to Hawaii. So like last February Saturday for example?

\- Perfect. We can plan details later on but already issue invitations so people can book the time. And forewarn our dear customers the PEI will be closed that day.

***

**Diana:** Josie, u are invited to mine and Anne’s birthday party. Feb 27 evening. My place.

**Josie Pye:** Sure. Thx. Big party?

**Diana:** No, small thing. Just us, Avonlea crowd, a few friends of Anne, significant others if apply.

**Josie Pye:** Good for me. :) I will think about some good games.

**Diana:** Just don’t u dare dare anyone to walk rooftops!

**Josie Pye:** Relax. I am 10 years older now. It will be barbed wire climbs.

**Diana:** Haha.

***

**Cole MacK:** Anne, we did it! Roys lawyer says we are out of the woods. No jail for us two.

**AnnE:** Yay!!! And Greg?

**Cole MacK:** Probably not so lucky. We sent him his clothes.

**Cole MacK:** Hi, its Roy. Yeah, clothes and all the other stuff. A big fat carton straight to jail.

**AnnE:** Thoughtful of you. Now u guys short a flat mate? Shall I keep an eye open for one?

**Cole MacK:** Nah. We need some rest. After the excitement.

**AnnE:** So you won’t come to mine and Di birthday? (27 feb)

**Cole MacK:** That we would never miss, Queen! (Roy)

**Cole MacK:** Do you have any wishes as for present?

**AnnE:** I was thinking...a landscape with some purple trees?

**Cole MacK:** No way! I am a sculptor not painter...which gives me the idea.

**Cole MacK:** So I no longer need the answer :)

**AnnE:** Okay, remember 27 Feb evening, at Di’s.

***

\- These look really great - said Anne unloading snowflake decorated muffins from the box onto a tray. - How do you manage to always turn them out so perfect?

\- Thanks for the praise but... They are muffins, Anne, easiest possible thing. Mix all together with a spoon, pour into the pan, stick decor at the end. And I buy these decors.

\- How do you glue them?

\- White chocolate.

\- Uhm. The result is certainly nice. - she looked with pride at a muffin pyramid she created and put the tray on the counter - We will change the menu again for March.

\- Yes, I noticed you tend to every month or so - he winked at her - so what will be next theme?

\- March Hares. This is why I wanted to warn you a bit earlier, this is trickier.

\- Sure, I need to decide between stale biscuits and eat-me cookies?

\- You know your Alice, I see?

\- Dad told me it was one of my mum’s favourite. So how could I not?

\- Uhm...yes, sorry.

\- That’s fine. I will think about it some more though, the theme I mean. Stale biscuits might not sell so well.

Anne smiled and looked at him thoughtfully.

\- Gilbert? Ehm...You know maybe Diana has birthday in three days?

\- Does she? Frankly I didn’t know, I mean we are friends but were never that close, she had her crowd from her year, you know.

\- And mine is a month from today. When we became friends we decided to celebrate it together. So...we are throwing a small party on the occasion on Feb 27 in the evening. I mean...if you cared to come you are welcome.

\- Hey, absolutely. I couldn’t miss it.

\- It will be quite small, you know. Just so we fit into Diana’s place. Some guys from Avonlea you probably know even though they are from Diana’s class.

\- Sure, there were just a few of my year who chose this place and besides they are all gone by now, satisfied with bachelor degrees. Diana on the other hand kept her closely knit group.

\- Yes, so those guys, then a few of my friends as well and - Anne felt slightly nervous - well...significant others if apply. So...uhm...if anything changed for you there...I mean you said I would know but then maybe not...you are welcome to...

\- No change. So count me as one.

\- Uhm, okay. - she looked at him undecided, chewing her lip before coming to a decision - Look, I know up till now I helped you rather in the other direction. With the book and so on. But perhaps, seeing I meet quite a lot of people in my job I could...uhm I don’t know, point you out some promising material for new acquaintances?

\- Matchmaking barmaid, are you? - Gilbert chuckled.

\- Well, I made a good job of Ruby and Moody. Ruby won’t pester you anymore with romantic hopes.

\- True.

\- So if you want, you could just give me a few most important features you look for and I watch for any likely candidates?

\- Why not - Gilbert looked at her with consideration and grinned.

\- Okay, let me take notes - said Anne reaching for her notebook where she jotted down complex orders - start with the basics. I mean, age, gender?

\- Oh, girls definitely, not very much into big age difference.

\- Right, Edna is out - muttered Anne, not raising her eyes from her notes - now to personal qualities?

\- Oh, smart, kind, honest, plucky, sense of humour, wits about...

\- Sounds like piece of cake. Anything regarding outward appearance?

\- Huh... - Gilbert looked at Anne still bent over her notes and smiled mischievously - 5 foot 7, rather slim, nose straight, eyelashes long, freckles and red hair.

Anne closed her notebook and looked at him annoyed.

\- It is NOT funny. I was trying to help. Now you manage on your own. - but she laughed.

\- I will try. So you said Feb 27 in the evening? 

\- Yeah.

\- Okay. You girls shout if you need any help beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder how Jerry afforded renting the whole pool...idk, maybe he has a dream job, maybe he knows the owner...;)


	18. Vegetables again and fireman Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party is on. Anne and Diana got some themed gifts. Josie fullfilled her promise of games evening. Now who is most competitive? Certainly Phil is one of the smartest. And Josie must have recovered pretty well since she is just too sharp for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me dedicate this chapter to chickenstuffedwithmozzarella as an early birthday gift for 27th feb :)
> 
> Also, guys don’t kill me for boring you with those games. It was hard to write but quite fun. If you need a break, have some meringue.

\- You said _small_ , Diana! 

\- Huh? 

\- With the rate of buzzing I hear, half of the customers disappointed with todays closure are coming up. - Josie tried to sound annoyed but failed and laughed.

She was the first to arrive at the party, partly to help with the preparations, partly because she finished early her final packing. She was flying off to Hawaii next morning and arrived with her bags, invited to sleep over at Diana’s after birthday celebrations and go to the airport from there.

\- Oh come on, Josie. This party is tiny. Minuscule even - smiled Phil - compared to...

\- ...our wedding - finished reverend Jo darkly - 500 people, I ask you!

\- Phil’s parents got carried away - Anne laughed at the memory.

\- And Jo decided to make his share equal by inviting half of his parishioners! 

\- Just Edna and her crowd, you know. 

The footsteps on the stairs signalled the arrival of the next guests. Just as Jane and Alex and Tillie and Paul were finishing paying their proper respects to Anne and Diana, there was a strange noise of something heavy being dragged upstairs to be heard. Then Cole and Roy appeared at the landing, Cole holding onto very big, badly wrapped parcel, Roy cradling one a bit smaller in his arms.

\- Happy birthday! 

Anne got rid of the poor wrapping to reveal in full glory a 6 feet high, umbrella shaped, leaveless purple tree, branches decorated with small oranges sticking in all directions.

\- New coat rack! Straight from the studio of the budding master MacKenzie - announced Roy.

\- Thanks, just be sure to help me take it back one floor down - laughed Anne.

Diana unwrapped her gift and looked at it unsure. It was a kind of lamp, its shade made of a haphazard collection of yellowish crystals.

\- Uhm...interesting - said Josie politely.

\- Ugly - said Cole - but it is not its point. 

\- The point is - said Roy - to give the impression of moonshine. For goddess Diana. Try switching it on in the dark.

\- It’s the usual point of lamps, to get switched on when it’s dark. - remarked Josie dryly.

\- It’s romantic! - cried Ruby who had just arrived with Moody - Oh, Di, switch it on!

\- It’s too light here - said Cole.

\- Bathroom? - suggested Phil.

\- How romantic indeed! 

Gilbert arrived at the top of the stairs just when everyone went into fits of laughter, the two artists being hugged by amazed and amused hostesses. He waited patiently with two of his trademark white boxes. 

When consequently unwrapped the boxes revealed two birthday cakes. One silver decorated with an archeress and moon-shaped candles. The other green with a tree and flower-shaped candles. On a tree sat a red-haired girl in a green dress.

Anne raised her eyebrows at Gilbert in surprise.

\- Cole did the decor, sculpting in marzipan is not my thing.

\- We thank you nevertheless - said Diana.

\- Especially for going with the theme of...uhm...moon and trees? 

Once everybody arrived, the candles were dutifully lighted and then blown out and the cakes mostly consumed, Josie ordered:

\- Games time! I suggest for today the islanders-mainlanders competition.

\- Why isn’t she running entertainment at the PEI? - whispered Anne to Diana who smiled.

The guests arranged themselves on the living room floor, sitting on the cushions. Soon Anne, Jerry, Phil, Jo, Stella, Moody, Alex, Roy and Lina were peering across at Diana, Josie, Jane, Ruby, Paul, Tillie, Gilbert, Cole and Priss.

\- We start with a specialty game - said Josie - Anne and Diana take turns to reference one person from the other team. The other team must guess who among them is being indicated. Anne does so by making drinks, Diana by playing her piano. Clear?

Diana laughed, run to her instrument and started at ‚Joy to the world’.

\- Moody, my sad and handsome friend! - cried Anne, clutching at Jerry for support so as not to topple over with laughter.

Anne then went to the kitchen and emerged in a minute with a Mai Tai decorated with a pink flower.

\- Josie of course - cried half of the island team simultaneously.

\- Unless you meant Gertie? - said Josie, sipping at it appreciatively.

\- Okay, see here - Diana played a longer piece that confused her guests. 

All but one.

\- Song of the Tsou Tribe - exclaimed Lina - by Liu Shueh-shuan. So you must refer to myself as he is Taiwanese as well. I appreciate you knowing it.

\- Well, yes. Thank you.

Next Anne prepared a transparent drink served in a small plastic cup.

\- Tillie and her medicine cup - cried Priss.

\- I hope it is 70% ethanol to ensure germ removal - added Tillie.

\- By all means try - said Anne, handing her the drink.

Diana played a few tunes of..

\- The Lord is my Shepherd could be about anyone but I am sure Di refers to our main sheep on board today, Jo! - said Moody.

Anne prepared a blue curaçao based drink decorated with a floating bay leaf. On the leaf was a tiny piece of a celery.

\- Our gap year contractor - chuckled Diana.

\- I get the blue - said Cole - but celery?

\- Can’t answer this without offending the barmaid - said Gilbert and accepted his glass.

\- To make it up for you I can add - said Anne - that it is called ‘Gilbert on the ship’*.

\- Yeah, surely mixed with ‘whisky on the rocks’ it makes Titanic.

\- Titanic hang-over.

\- Okay, we have tie for now - said Josie - change of game.Time for a meringue challenge!

\- How does it work? - asked Lina.

\- We all grab a meringue each, there should be enough - Josie glanced at the sideboard - and we all start eating at the signal. First team to finish gets 10 points, the other 5. Every messy player gives minus one point.

\- Okay guys! Ready...go - cried Paul.

Mayhem of crumbs followed.

\- It is worse than a cinnamon challenge - complained Ruby.

\- I think we can agree on a tie again - judged Jane looking around.

\- What next? - asked Alex.

\- Song titles - announced Josie - One person from each team stands up. They start talking but can only use song titles or song lyrics. A person who cannot make a reply or laughs out loud is eliminated and another team mate steps in. Whichever team eliminates the other, wins. So... - Josie looked at the assembly thoughtfully - Alex and Ruby can start. Okay? Ready? I give the first line to start you on.

\- _Isn’t she lovely?_ \- asked Josie of Alex.

\- _Yeah!_

- _Could it be could it be that you're joking with me?_

\- _No kidding, big business, tops missing._

Ruby laughed and sat down to be replaced by Jane.

\- _My boobs are ok._ \- said Jane.

Alex blushed, giggled and sat down as well. Ruby gave Jane a thumb up.

\- _If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?_ \- asked Roy taking his position.

- _I heard it through the grapevine._

\- _Jane, you're playing a game you never can win, girl!_

\- Uhmmm...damn - muttered Jane and sat down. 

\- _We are the champions_ \- said Paul standing up.

\- _C’est bientôt la fin!_

\- It’s unfair...I don’t speak French - whispered Paul to Tillie sitting down.

\- _Tu es fou_ \- exclaimed Diana.

Roy bowed and sat down.

\- _Rien n’est parfait_ \- Jerry took his place.

\- _Juste une photo de toi._

\- _Tombe pour elle_ \- grinned Jerry.

\- _Qui de nous deux?_

\- _Mmm, baby, I don't understand this_ \- said Moody after Jerry failed to answer.

- _Silly love songs_ \- parred Diana.

\- _Love is in the air..._

\- Uhm...

\- _The air that I breath_ \- supplied Tillie.

\- _Oh, that girl with pearls in her hair, is she real or just made of air?_

\- _She don’t use jelly_

Moody chuckled and was eliminated. 

\- _I bet they won’t play this on the radio_ \- said Jo decisively.

\- _Why?_

\- _Our drummer always plays in the nude._

\- _I am standing here naked_ \- teased Tillie.

- _I won’t leave my wooden wife for you!_ \- said Jo and Phil smiled.

\- _Tempt, tempt_ \- said Cole after a longer pause.

Jo sat down.

\- _Something about the way you look tonight_ \- Lina took her turn.

\- _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_ \- agreed Cole.

\- _Dear narcissus boy, I know you've never really apologised for anything._

\- _Ooh, ooh I'm sorry, yeah. Ooh, ooh. Sorry, yeah. Ooh, ooh Sorry..._

\- Ehm...

\- _You never reached out once when we lost the war_ \- accused him Stella.

- _I let my daddy do that._

\- _Oh Father, give me grace to forgive them. 'Cause I feel like the one losin_ '

\- I am losing - whispered Cole and took a step back, to be replaced by Josie.

\- _Nobody is winning here, baby._ \- she said calmly.

Stella sat on the floor and urged Phil up.

\- _Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?_

\- _Well I don't drink as much as I used to._ \- countered Josie.

Phil laughed and gestured to Anne to stand up.

\- We will win - mouthed Diana to Jerry - you have only one left!

\- I know her longer, you just watch - Jerry mouthed back in confidence.

Anne certainly looked determined.

\- _There's whiskey in the jar._

\- _I never will play the wild rover no more._

- _Waka waka nuka licka, waka waka nuka licka. Would you like a lei? Eh?_

Josie giggled.

\- You got me - she admitted giving her place to Priss.

- _So you think you know the answers?_

\- _The answer my friend is blowing in the wind._

\- _The wind is the bearer of bad and good tidings, the weaver of darkness, the bringer of dawn_.

- _That long thin dawn is coming on again._

\- Ehm...

Priss retreated. Jerry smirked at Diana with a gleam in his eyes speaking of ‘I told you’.

\- _Well sometimes the sun shines on other people's houses and not mine._ \- supplied Gilbert as the last islander.

\- _Through the darkness and the light some sun has got to rise._

\- _You are my sunshine._

\- _Let the sunshine in._ \- Anne said easily.

\- _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe?_

\- _Think of a vegetable. Lonely at home. Call any vegetable. And the chances are good that a vegetable will respond to you_ \- Anne was sure that will get him.

\- _Why don’t you eat carrots?_

\- _Makes me puke. It happens everytime I eat it so I know it's not a fluke_ \- replied Anne with a poker face, determined to win.

\- _They call me Dr. Love. I've got the cure you're thinkin' of._ \- said Gilbert to the boos of the room.

\- _An acceptable level of ecstasy?_

\- _I’ll make love to you_. - Gilbert said darkly.

\- _Come on baby, light my fire. Try to set the night on fire._ \- Anne narrowed her eyes at him.

\- _How do we sleep while our beds are burning?_

\- _He's always on the scene, Fireman Sam! And his engine's bright and clean, Fireman Sam!_

\- _Well, alright, okay, you win_ \- said Gilbert quietly.

Anne twirled around in joy.

\- By Count Basie and Joe Williams - he added and grinned.

\- That was cheating, Gilbert Blythe! - Anne flared up.

\- Okay, sorry - he raised his hands - you’re right it was, let’s call it a tie, huh?

All assembled nodded.

\- Anne, you were brilliant - added Diana.

\- Positively sunshine! - Josie said voice dripping with irony - But I am bored with this. Let’s play something else.

\- Mafia? - suggested Stella.

\- Count me in - said Phil - it is just something for wooden wives - she kissed Jo affectionately on the ear.

***

Anne was eliminated as first victim of the first round so she went to the kitchen to assemble the mini pizzas Diana prepared earlier.

\- Anne?

Anne turned around and raised her eyebrows seeing Gilbert join her.

\- Already out?

\- They lynched poor civilian me.

\- Bad for you. - Anne turned back to the counter.

\- Anne, are you mad at me for before? - Gilbert asked quietly.

\- Not at all - she looked at him sideways - it was just a game. Pass me those onions please.

\- You looked pretty sincere and invested in it, you know. - he complied with her request.

\- How could I keep a straight face otherwise, you tell me, other than getting into the mood?

\- I never knew you had such a competitive streak in you, you know.

\- Probably heaps of things you don’t know about me.

\- Probably. Yet.

\- Huh?

\- You almost got me with the vegetables, if you want to know.

\- Thanks - she flashed him a grin - bell pepper.

\- What?

\- Over there - she pointed out.

Anne finished the pizzas and popped them into the oven. Then she closed the doors, leaned back on the counter and looked towards the sitting room.

\- They are still in the middle. Something to drink?

\- Is there an Anne called one?

\- I was thinking rather coffee or tea? Water?

\- Oh, right. Uhm...coffee. If Di had not changed much her tea is sure to be very weird.

\- True - chuckled Anne - needs getting used to. Coffee it is.

\- It is interesting to see how you both keep such a wide range of friends. - said Gilbert watching the game thoughtfully.

\- Why?

\- I mean...I guess most of my acquaintances by now are medical students. Even during major it tended to be skewed towards pre-meds mostly. It is mostly ok, inside jokes and so on but it can get kind of boring sometimes.

\- We are your god send then?

\- Something like that. Tell me the story of where you found all those fantastic people there.

\- Okay. Jerry is like my brother, this you know. Since he dates my best friend it feels like Diana is kinda family as well.

Gilbert nodded.

\- Diana had maybe one or two other people in her year at musical composition but she kept close with her Avonlea girls gang. And Cole. Roy is Cole’s fellow student from art classes and now uhm... a flat mate. Moody took philosophy with me at my second year and we grew close. He is really nice. And now plays in a band with Jo’s retired parishioners. Lina you know, she is Ruby’s flat mate. She teaches maths at high school. Priss, who is my long lost twin born in another family by mistake, did English major with me, now we are both graduate students of literature, like Stella for psychology. Whom did I miss?

\- Alex and Paul. But I get they are s.o.’s of Jane and Tillie. Phil and Jo?

\- Don’t let appearances deceive you. Phil, beautiful and charming as she is, is the shining genius of the mathematics faculty, already has her PhD in some probability theory or something. I met her in my first year, in a basic biology class she did for fun. She met Jo on holidays.

\- I see.

\- Oh, and Gilbert is an old neighbour of Diana who bakes cookies for our bar downstairs. We rescued the poor sod from evening with cytophysiology by inviting him over - Anne smiled.

\- Is Priss single?

\- What? 

\- Priss.

\- Oh...why would we otherwise hint at Stella having fended her off before? So unless I don’t know of some recent development, which I doubt, yes she is. Any particular reason for asking? - asked Anne in a carefully studied mild interest.

\- Some colleague of mine who was at your Valentines party for joy birds asked me if I could share the phone number of the barmaid. Luckily I had the sense to confirm hair colour.

\- Yes, we are rather a colourful trio. Ask Priss, I can’t share without consent. Now, help me distribute these pizzas, they are just about to end round one.

***

Diana and Anne hugged Josie goodbye the next morning. 

\- Fly safe. Have fun and come back in July.

\- I will. Jane and Tillie will keep my room for me.

\- Keep us posted on how are you doing.

\- You too. I am likely to be bored there, you know. No juicy gossip.

\- I am sure you can find gossip everywhere.

\- Bye Josie.

\- Bye Di, Anne. Oh, Anne, make sure to do something with that UST between you and Blythe by July. It is killing me just after one evening, I don’t envy Diana.

\- What? I’m not...Diana, you know what Josie means?

\- Huh? - said Diana faking interest in removing a speck of dirt of her pants.

\- Bye - grinned Josie and was off to the cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now perhaps you recognize song titles game as a game they played in a similar way in ‘Whose line it is anyway’? Believe me, all quoted songs exist. Even though I never heard about most of them before ;) But I am sure some sound quite tempting.
> 
> * Ok. now time for honesty. Someone on our twitter fandom once tweeted ‘Gilbert on a ship’ for some innocent reason and it really gave me idea for this fic in the first place. Yeah, nice to reveal after over 25k words huh?


	19. Nocturnal adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets an extra gift for her birthday.  
> It actually summarizes the chapter well. 
> 
> Okay, okay - lots of almost-there-but-not-yet-shirbert talking (yes, as you can guess it is not ‚shut up and make out’ story) and we meet Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I should have probably mentioned it earlier but anyway. I am keeping the geographical details of the city they live in pretty vague. I mean I don’t want to move them outside Canada, yet I know too little of Canadian cities like Toronto, Montreal etc. to go into much details. Just pretend it is some random city with a university, don’t check anywhere for matches for streets, hospitals, hotels etc. because it is not there ok?

**Celery Stick:** Anne would u have an hour or so to spare for me after u guys close the bar this night?

**AnnE:** Sure but maybe u prefer morning or even today afternoon?

**AnnE:** I mean we don’t have to always interact at 1 a.m.

**Celery Stick:** No, sorry. Can’t do today nor morning, some people still study u know. 

**AnnE:** I study as well but ok, this night is fine.

**Celery Stick:** Ok, see u.

***

Anne was just taking the last dishes out of the dishwasher when Gilbert entered the PEI.

\- Hi, how are you doing?

\- Fine, I am almost finished here, give me one minute.

\- Anything I can do?

\- No, just wait. See? It’s done. It was a quiet evening, we tidied up real quick, I had just to put away clean glasses now. So what can I do for you?

\- Take your coat - Gilbert smiled - we need to drive a bit and then I will show you something.

\- Ehm?

\- My car, it is already warmed up - he added seeing her hesitation - come on, it will be fun I hope.

Anne nodded and went up to fetch her outdoor clothes. She was back in two more minutes and soon they were seated in the car, driving through the city.

\- Okay, now I can tell you - said Gilbert glancing at the clock that showed a few minutes after midnight - I intend this to be a birthday surprise for you. Happy birthday once again, this time just on time. I am pretty sure I am the first one today.

\- Uhm...thank you. So...what is it?

\- I can’t tell you because it is a surprise, right? You will know in a moment. But this is an experience gift. As opposed to tangible items, you know. You can’t keep it on a shelf but I find memories of such gifts live longer.

\- Oh, yeah but...what about Diana?

\- _What_ about Diana?

\- I mean...you have already given us both cakes back at the party. You don’t have to do anything else.

\- Maybe I want to?

\- Okay, but Di had her birthday a month ago. Did you also offer her an extra gift?

\- Are you asking out of loyalty, because you fear I committed an act of social injustice? Or do you perhaps wonder if your surprise is some special treatment given due to exceptional merits of yourself?

\- Uhm...

\- Sorry. Of course I believe you do have exceptional merits worth of any amount of birthday gifts but don’t feel alarmed too much, I sent Diana an extra something as well at the proper day.

\- Not an experience? - asked Anne, only slightly less confused.

\- No. I think - Gilbert shot Anne a quick smile before concentrating back on the road ahead - nocturnal escapades might not be most suitable gifts for girls who do have boyfriends that are not included in such, you know. I don’t particularly enjoy finding jealous guys on my doorstep.

\- Oh I see. Something there, I agree - she said weakly - even though Jerry is rather nice, he would laugh at it, that’s all.

They drove in silence for a couple more minutes, slowly winding their way towards the outskirts of the city.

\- Gilbert?

\- Uhm?

\- I am sorry about earlier. Being insensitive about your other commitments. Come to think of it I never even asked what do you do with your time when you are not delivering cookies to the bar. Apart from a general idea of medical school.

\- No, it is ok. I have lectures, practical classes in abundance, then I do some tutoring in my free time to earn extra money...

\- Free time?

\- Yeah, medical school is bloody expensive. Even with the scholarship I welcome any extra income, hence this cookie thing is perfect. I just squeeze it in my book study time.

\- Sounds a lot.

\- I intend to keep my scholarship, so yeah. But no worries, I still have a bit of free free time.

\- Just for nocturnal escapades?

\- Just. We are almost there - he added driving into an empty parking space of a tall hotel building at the edge of town.

\- A hotel? - Anne raised her eyebrows.

\- Yes, but I am pretty sure it is not what you think. Come on.

\- And what _do_ I think? - muttered Anne, approaching the door and pushing it - Closed - she said.

__

\- I heard it should not be a problem for you? - he chuckled.

__

\- Gilbert, no way...

__

\- Kidding. I happen to have the key. The night porter is my friend.

__

They entered the building to find themselves in some undecorated side staircase. 

__

\- Staff area. Let’s take a lift.

__

Gilbert pressed the button calling the service elevator. Once inside he pushed the topmost one and soon they arrived at the highest floor. Gilbert looked around and motioned for Anne to climb a small ladder in the corner.

__

\- Roof? You are kidding?

__

\- I’m not. Go on.

__

So Anne climbed. Then clambered through the trap door, silently blessing her choice of jacket rather than coat, and stood up in the small area enclosed by rails. And then she gasped as she looked ahead.

__

There, in front of her, was the whole city, calm but not fully asleep even at this late hour, laid out peacefully under the night sky. She could see the main thoroughfares, lighted with rows of streetlights, seeming like chains of light from a distance, tiny cars moving along them like red ants. There was the centre with its oldest buildings. The business districts with skyscrapers. The suburban areas, subdued, semi-dark with dots of light distributed sparsely across them. Anne could see the airport in the distance, with bright dots of planes taking off. She recognised the biggest malls, several important buildings and such. The river could be seen winding across the city, quays lighted just as bright as main roads, bridges clasping its banks together in gentle arches of orange light.

__

\- Hey...wow! - she turned sideways to Gilbert standing quietly beside her - This is just...oh...amazing...breathtaking.

__

Gilbert smiled but said nothing.

__

\- Can I see the PEI, do you think? - she narrowed her eyes and scanned the view - where it would be now...I see the campus there, oh psychology faculty, then the downtown but no...the PEI is probably too small. Hey, but there is that stupid big pink billboard just round the corner from us! 

__

\- There is - Gilbert agreed, watching as her eyes reflected the city lights or maybe emitted their own.

__

\- And where do you live in there? - Anne gestured to the city below them - I mean, I only know it is quite far from the PEI.

__

\- Oh, actually it is not far from here - he moved to stand behind her, so that once he pointed she could see the exact direction - see the medical school there to the left? And behind it dormitories and then further rows of low wide buildings? So one of those.

__

\- Goodness, it really takes a bit of walking to the PEI.

__

\- I am thankful for public transport, you know. Not that I object to walking but sometimes I just need to speed up a bit.

__

\- Do you have flatmates or live alone? - Anne took a step to the side and turned to look at him.

__

\- It is just me and Grace - Gilbert replied with a playful grin.

__

\- Grace? 

__

\- Yep. I don’t think you met her. Black, glossy... uhm... hair, green eyes. Graceful as befits the name.

__

\- Oh, no, I don’t recall. You know her long?

__

\- Over two years. - he still grinned.

__

\- What does she do?

__

\- Hard to say exactly. She does not talk much. I imagine she walks a lot around. Probably fish. 

__

\- Huh?

__

\- Uhm. And she likes cuddling with me on the sofa - now his grin was the width of a Cheshire cat’s one - and being scratched behind ears.

__

\- Gilbert Blythe! I thank you sincerely for this last clue because otherwise I might not have stumbled upon the fact that I need to look for someone 15 inches high.

__

\- So you see, you needn’t have worried about shocking my flatmates by allowing me to sleep on your sofa. Grace doesn’t mind.

__

\- You still have neighbours. - countered Anne - And I have a housemate.

__

\- I rather think Diana is a bit like Grace here. But before you unleash your rage on me for this awful prank - he took her gently by the shoulders and turned her further around, so that they faced the opposite side than before - just look there.

__

\- Oh.

__

\- Oh?

__

\- Oooh!

__

And it was truly an oooh view. The hotel was at the exact edge of the city, so it bordered on the wild wilderness. The giant lake was stretching in front of them, dark and smooth. Tall trees were growing in a single row along its nearest edge, their bare branches creating black maze against the soft dark of the moonlit sky. The moon itself, full and bright, was admiring its reflection in the lake’s dark waters creating thousands of silver sparks racing on its surface.

__

\- It is...it is so eerily beautiful that it almost hurts - whispered Anne finally.

__

\- I wonder how would it look like if it was no moon night.

__

\- Maybe stars would be more prominent?

__

\- Maybe. But I don’t think you can see stars so well next to a big city. Light pollution, you know. Have you been to the countryside a lot?

__

\- Almost never. I was mostly joggled within big cities, I recall maybe a town or two for a short period of time. Definitely not a village. Luckily for me, the cities today have green areas and such. I remember once reading a book about some European city before WWII, the main hero living there first saw a tree when twelve*. - she shuddered - I think I would hate it. Anyway, since coming here, I stayed here. City girl.

__

\- If ever the city girl wishes to truly see the stars, she should come to some remote place, lie on your back in the meadow and look up. This is the best way. 

__

\- Sounds like you talk from experience?

__

\- The Island is quite good for star gazing. Not perfect, sure, but not as bad as here. You might try it someday, now you have plenty of friends you can crash on there.

__

\- Maybe someday.

__

They looked at the lake for a few more minutes in silence.

__

\- Anne, we should head back, it is pretty cold. And late. I only asked for an hour of your time.

__

\- It’s fine. It’s not like I have other plans. Apart from sleeping. 

__

\- Then come on, I will drive you back.

__

\- Just let me say goodbye to the view. - Anne gave a little wave towards the lake and towards the city - And Gilbert?

__

\- Yes?

__

\- Thank you for this extra gift. - she smiled brightly - I am sure it will make a great memory. 

__

She reached out then, hugged him tightly for a second and then climbed down the ladder.

__

\- Pleasure is all mine. - he replied and followed.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I am pretty sure I read such book but cannot recall which one it was. I suspect it was some Singer book but don’t hold it over me if I’m wrong.
> 
> Oh, and in this story I purposefully omit the descriptions. You know, sunsets flowers etc. but this chapter just needed two short ones :)


	20. How to get a free drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has news. Shattering news. In more than one way. But she has also friends to help her digest them. A lunch is consumed. And a new notice hung in the PEI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you won’t hate me here for taking it all out on one family. It’s just life can be like that I guess...it never rains but it pours huh?

\- Anne, Jane here. Uhm...I need a drink. Now. Please. - heard Anne via her intercom one morning around eleven.

\- Sure, I will be down in a second, come on in.

True to her promise, in a short moment Anne was pulling Jane through the staff-only door, seating her at the nearest table and hurrying to her queendom behind the bar counter. 

Then she paused to look back at Jane. Jane looked very tired. And strained. Her fingers clenched tightly her bag, her teeth seemed to be biting the inside of her cheek and she was blinking as if to  
prevent tears from spilling over from her nut brown eyes. Her light brown hair hanging sadly, loose from the usual ponytail.

\- Are you sure it is an alcohol you need? Perhaps tea?

\- Anne. Please. I need my strength back. To understand. Or forget. Or I don’t know. Just fix me something, alright?

Anne sighed and settled on a ‘drink me’. She handed Jane a pretty pink liquor and sat opposite her.

\- What’s going on?

Jane took a gulp of her drink. Then reached to her bag and pulled out a bunch of papers. But she just put them on the table, absent-mindedly straightening them to form a neat pile and then messing them around again.

\- It’s Prissy.

\- Your sister?

\- You remember her?

\- Barely. Tall, blue eyes, blonde curls, very pretty? - Anne saw Jane nodding - I haven’t seen her for a couple of years I think. 

\- She is ill.

\- And it’s serious? - Anne guessed.

\- Yes. - Jane twirled her glass in her fingers - She has been in a hospital for some time now. They were...checking up.

\- Oh.

\- It is...some kind of leukemia or some such from what I understand. 

\- Oh no. - Anne reached out to grab Jane’s hand and squeezed it.

\- Yeah. And...she is not reacting that well to basic treatment. The doctor hinted that bone marrow transplant could do the trick.

\- This gives some hope then, right? 

\- This is exactly what I don’t understand. Anne, I fucking don’t GET IT.

At that exact moment the door of the PEI opened admitting Gilbert with his daily delivery.

\- Hey, girls, how are you... - he paused seeing Anne’s stare, Jane’s general state of stress and hearing the end of the latter’s last remark - uhm, so sorry to interrupt. What is wrong? 

He set down his load and approached their table, then looked down at an empty glass and a stack of papers that he immediately recognized as medical documentation.

\- May I? - he asked of Jane.

She nodded mutely, breathing carefully and holding on to Anne’s hand. Gilbert quickly flipped through the pages.

\- Oh, it is Prissy. Aplastic anemia? Shit. This explains why she was not at the class reunion last month, for sure. Hmm...globulins failed. Bone marrow transplant as the next line advised. Family donor preferred. - he flipped to the last page and looked up at Jane - You tested? 

\- No match. - said Jane flatly.

\- But of course... - said Gilbert uncertainly.

\- What OF COURSE? - shouted Jane.

\- What ‘of course’? - asked Diana with concern, coming in and approaching them.

Anne took the offending sheet of Gilbert and read through while Gilbert explained to Diana.

\- Jane tested for a bone marrow donor for Prissy. Related donors, usually siblings, would work best in this case. But Jane’s test showed no match.

\- Of course it did - said Diana.

\- Di, Gilbert, stop it! - it was Anne this time - you are making it harder for Jane. Jane - she looked to her flabbergasted friend - it is always a possibility with genes, you know. They tested here...for like 4 HLA genes or whatnot...and found zero match but it was always a possibility, even between siblings, I admit low but...

\- Anne - said Gilbert coming over quietly and squeezing her shoulder just as...

\- Jane - said Diana, crouching and encircling Jane’s waist with her arm - I am no expert but surely in this case the odds were extremely low. I mean...surely everybody knows - she looked at panic rising in Jane’s eyes - oh, honey, don’t tell me you don’t know?

\- WHAT? - Jane half shouted, half sobbed.

\- I mean...have you never questioned why Billy is so like Prissy and you seem to have only taken after your mum? Like... - Diana trailed off as Gilbert suddenly chimed in.

\- Diana, cut it. I think Jane deserves the bare truth. Jane, you and Prissy are not blood related.

\- Why no one told me?

\- We assumed you knew.

\- No. Mum and dad never told me. Even when I called them today with the results. I remember... I asked them once about the... the dissimilarities and they laughed it off.

\- So sorry Jane. That you have to learn like this. Like when me saying it does not matter because it is love that counts...

\- Will not suffice because right now it IS blood that matters - finished Anne, standing up and hugging Jane as well.

\- Tell me the story - Jane demanded from Diana.

\- I don’t know the details, honey. Gilbert?

\- Nope. Neither do I. 

\- Maybe try to ask your mum again?

\- No. I fear she would lie again - sobbed Jane.

\- Okay - Diana stood up with a grim expression - Your mum can blame it on herself. I have another idea. A moment, please.

She went out into the corridor. The other three sat silently awaiting her return. Diana came back in a few minutes, her phone in her hand. She handed it to Jane.

\- Here it is. I set up a facetime for you. You may go on up to Anne’s for privacy, dear, huh? - Jane nodded standing up and glancing at the screen - We will wait here.

As Jane went out Gilbert looked at Diana with a silent question.

\- Rachel - she said.

\- Mrs Lynde - explained Gilbert to bewildered Anne - Even you heard she knows everything about everybody. How come it is Rachel for you, Di?

\- Oh, she invites every Avonlea girl for tea on her eighteen birthday. Calls it female networking. This is when she becomes Rachel. - Diana smiled briefly - so yeah, I called her now, giving her a quick gist of the situation so that Jane does not need to go through explanations again. She agreed to talk to Jane. She said - Diana chuckled despite the seriousness of the subject - she scolded Harmon for years for being a fool and not telling the kids the story.

***

Jane came back some twenty minutes later and handed Diana back her phone, then leaned against the doorframe. She looked ruffled but somehow calmer. Gilbert thought it confirmed his belief that any certainty is better than not knowing.

\- Jane, how is it? Would you like uhm... to talk some more? - asked Anne.

Jane nodded.

\- Okay, come...or you know what? Why don’t we go back upstairs to my place, we can prepare something for lunch and talk all the while, what do you say?

\- That...that would be nice I think. 

\- Great. Di, join us of course. Gilbert, you? Unless - Anne looked to Jane - Jane minds?

\- No - said Jane.

\- Sure - said Diana at the same time.

\- Sure - added Gilbert looking seriously at Jane - I am late for my class anyway but some things are just more important.

Once upstairs Anne quickly pulled her three friends into helping in the kitchen, correctly guessing that repetitive, mundane tasks such as peeling the potatoes or cutting vegetables will help Jane relax and pull herself together.

\- I am sorry - sniffed Jane after a few minutes of silence filled with intense work - I am still a bit shaken. It is a lot.

\- Understandable.

\- Don’t worry, we are here for you, dear.

Jane sighed.

\- Do you want to hear the story? - she asked.

\- Only if you wish to share.

\- Okay. My biological father apparently never cared much for my mum and left her when she was still pregnant. Rachel did not know much about him. Dad’s wife died of heart failure when Billy was like a couple of months old, leaving him a sole care giver for toddler Prissy and baby Billy. Mum and dad met at some health centre, in the waiting room or something. Then pretty soon they married. Rachel says...uhm...it seemed to her a bit of a convenience marriage back then but...I mean, I am also sure it became a love one afterwards. 

\- Anyone who saw your parents would agree - said Diana with conviction.

\- Thanks, Di - Jane flashed her a tiny smile.

\- So what do you plan now? 

\- Certainly first be there for Prissy. The doctor said they will look for an unrelated donor. Waste of time looking for Billy.

\- Fingers crossed they find one then - said Anne.

\- If they find one, the prognosis should be quite hopeful - added Gilbert.

\- Can we help? - asked Diana.

\- Perhaps in a general way only, by registering as potential donors, Diana - said Gilbert.

\- Why not? Let’s try to advertise the idea a bit.

\- How about you, Jane? Are you going to try and find out more about your biological father? - it was, somehow obviously, Anne who asked.

\- I am unsure - admitted Jane - I wouldn’t even know where to start in case I decided I wanted to.

\- If he was entered as your biological father on your birth certificate, you are entitled to some general information on him. Then you have a wide selection of tools and websites to look for further relatives. However, if your mum just entered her new husband as a father, you would be left with having to ask her.

\- She could have done that?

\- No DNA tests when you register a baby.

\- True. Anne, how do you...oh, sorry, of course...

\- No, it is fine. Of course I know that because of my past. The kids from the system I knew often faced similar choice as you are facing now, Jane. And the answer is not obvious because well...the truth can be painful.

\- How so? - asked Diana without really thinking.

\- You may not like what you learn. It may be against what you believed true, what you wished to be true. Like Carlo who discovered his parents were a teenage couple who apparently missed their sex ed family planning class and ended up handing him away.

\- Shit. I never asked him. - said Di.

\- Don’t - replied Anne.

\- Did you...ehm? - asked Jane.

\- Yes, I checked. My parents both died in a car crash when I was a few months old. I am a healthy walking proof of the safety of baby car seats. I never found any living relatives. - Anne explained matter-of-factly.

\- Sorry.

\- It’s fine. _Now._ I had almost a quarter of a century to get used to it. Jane, whatever you decide, please know we are all here for you, if you need help, or just talk or something.

\- Thank you, I....I really appreciate that.

At that point their lunch was ready and they all moved to sit around the kitchen table.

\- Jane - said Gilbert - I apologise if it is too forward but I think you need to talk to your parents about all this. What you learnt from Rachel. What you plan to do. Maybe your mum will relent and you will learn something in exchange?

\- Yeah, maybe.

\- Jane - added Anne thoughtfully - and uhm...it was not the case for me but I imagine it to be for you. I feel your parents will need some reassurance of your love. That...that this does not change it. Perhaps this is what scared them enough to never tell you in the first place?

There was a silence then. When Jane tried to assess quietly if Anne was right at surmising no change in her love for her mum and dad. When Anne thought about all her old acquaintances and what they learnt of their parents. When Diana thought with embarrassment about how lucky she was. And when Gilbert thought how comparatively lucky he was that he had all that time with his parents.

\- Anne, may I ask you if... uhm... well, if the fact that people don’t know about who your folks were change their perception of you?

\- No! - cried Diana and Gilbert simultaneously.

\- Yes, it sometimes does - said Anne and chuckled at the horror on her friends faces - I mean sure nowadays you often know very little about people’s families, unless you live in a closely knit community...

\- Like Avonlea?

\- _That_ you would know. But coming back to my point - most people don’t care much about it. Like Di and Gilbert here who are among most kind human beings there are. But there are still a few that will hold it against you. Like Josie did for a bit, until a couple of months back. I heard ‘orphan’ thrown at me as an insult a fair amount of times in my life. On the other hand, it might be just the case for ex-system kids and never apply to you. As if people not so much care about your antecedents as about what supposedly crooked habits and skills you picked up from other system kids.

\- Huh. - said Jane - thanks, Anne.

\- I am certain Alex won’t mind - said Diana knowingly and watched in satisfaction Jane’s blush confirming Diana’s suspicion of why Jane asked.

*** 

**Celery Stick:** Anne, just wanted to say I admired how you handled Jane today

**Celery Stick:** I think your sharing exp with her really made all the change

**AnnE:** You make me blush, it was nothing

**Celery Stick:** It was something

**AnnE:** Thanks

**Celery Stick:** And it really doesn’t matter you being exsystem girl

**Celery Stick:** Even has benefits

**AnnE:** oh really?

**Celery Stick:** Yeah. that lock picking came in handy ;-)

**AnnE:** haha

**Celery Stick:** Anne? And thanks for lunch

**AnnE:** Anytime

**Celery Stick:** Really?

**AnnE:** Really...

**AnnE:** I don’t risk much with the offer seeing how busy you are ;-)

**Celery Stick:** haha

**AnnE:** Quoting me costs remember? goodnight.

**Celery Stick:** You too.

***

IF YOU ARE A NEWLY REGISTERED STEM CELL DONOR  
YOU ARE ENTITLED TO A FREE DRINK  
BRING HOPE, SAVE LIVES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that I believed that article that only medical drama count for sth with audience in Canada...I just somehow used a medical topic so another one could emerge as well...we are still hopefully far from being a clone of ER or sth...  
> as always pls point out if there are glaring mistakes - I am no doctor (although i do my research), no lawyer (and dont do research cause I hate law). If I were to write a fic about my specialty you would all die of boredom ;)
> 
> oh and if you think it is improbable Jane did not know while whole Avonlea did...i really heard of similar cases


	21. Enter Mr Bones, Princess, An amazon warrior and a dishwasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Ryan is a pet but talks a lot. A LOT. And leaves Anne with a mess. Diana helps to some extent. But she has that mean streak of letting people learn themselves, you know. But her dishwasher is purely (purrely) sweet. Still Anne is that bunny who wanted to borrow a pan from the vixen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this is such slow process but we are getting somewhere. Albeit slowly. :)

Anne was woken one Saturday morning in spring by the buzz of her intercom. 

\- I have here delivery for misses Shirley and Barry?

\- Just a second.

She quickly grabbed some hoodie to cover her pyjamas and went downstairs. She opened the door to see a young man standing on the threshold. He was very tall. And very skinny. Or perhaps bony would be a better word, Anne mused, as he wasn’t as much slim as rather of a particular build that accentuated all his bones somehow. His grey eyes looked at her merrily from under a messy mass of green (wait?) hair. He was holding in his arms two big white cartons.

Was it...?

\- Just let me drop it somewhere and I tell you everything - he panted.

Anne turned and let him into the bar area where the guy immediately deposited the boxes on the counter with a sigh of relief.

\- Goodness, that was a cumbersome load, let me tell you. My arms are surely dead from numbness by now. I walked all the way from the subway here. It is a miracle I haven’t stumbled on a banana skin. Or a stray cat. Or an used condom. Or an old ticket. Or your front step. Gee, that wouldn’t serve well those cookies of Blythe, that much is certain. Oh, forgive me! You must be Anne, going by the description I got? ‘Pretty, red hair’ as opposed to ‘pretty, black hair’? I am Ryan, Ryan Stuart. Mr Bones to friends. For reasons that should be obvious for everyone who has eyes.

He extended his almost-dead hand to Anne who shook it firmly.

\- Anne Shirley, enchanted.

\- I knew it. And pretty it is, allow me to add. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Blythe. I happen to live next door to him. At the most ramshackle shacks you can imagine. Just behind med dorms. But let me tell you not many medical students of humble origins can afford better. So we all those aspiring medicos craving quietness as opposed wild parties of freshmen are simply stuck there forever as it sometimes seems to me. I think I will be fifty and bald and all wrinkled by the time I pay back my loan and move somewhere else. But I am digressing again. Blythe. Charming fellow by the way. I’m sure a whole queue of girls would crowd in front of his door, my annoying sister the first tempted, if only he would as much as indicate some interest. But no, just him and Grace for some time now. Like some wicked witch of the west with her black cat, huh? Or maybe he just hides them well. The ladies I mean. 

Ryan did an infinitesimal pause in his speech for an intake of air, glancing at that moment at the blackboard above their heads.

\- Oh, you really do keep themed menu! Now I know why Blythe keeps changing those cookies all the time. So what is the topic today? Let me guess...’green with envy’...’green fingers’...’green belt’...this one for karate fans?...’new spring in her step’...this is nice! I must drop in some day to your place. Or come to think of it maybe I could be your window mannequin for the time of this spring menu, huh? My hair would fit nicely with the theme.

\- Why do you...

\- Oh, surely you must understand! I celebrate the season. How could I not! It’s the best, life, love, nature, you know. Okay, I lost it again. The aim of my narrative. You must excuse me, I rather tend to ramble.

\- You could say that - chuckled Anne - you would even beat my twelve year old self and this is something.

\- Oh, I never noticed you talk a lot. Anyway. Yeah, uhm...Blythe. Cookies. Ladies....This weekend our smart handsome friend has his princess over and really has to keep her entertained all the time lest she throws a tantrum. You know how spoilt some girls are. I mean she is sure charming but quite exhausting in the incessant crave for his attention. So yes, by a powerful effort Blythe did double batch of green cookies yesterday evening to keep your supply here safe over the weekend. He then enrolled my humble self as a messenger. And courier. I was assertive enough not to land myself into accompanying him and his princess Delphine - sounds like some medieval French doesn’t it? - for lunch but instead I have to feed the cat. Humph, I will do it just before running for my own date. I finally managed to persuade my dental hygienist to go out with me. Perhaps my spring freshness did the trick. 

\- Oh, yes. Thanks - managed Anne weakly - for help. And Ryan...Bones, just try to give this hygienist some space to talk as well. It can help on a first date, you know...

\- Thanks for the tip, Anne! I must try. Right, I will be running. Still need to buy some fish. For the cat. She is real picky. But it was so good of Blythe to take her in when she appeared on our step, all frozen and thin as death. It must have been January or so...You wouldn’t believe it now, real beauty that she is. Grace. Ok, I am leaving. Bye. It was a pleasure. Hope we meet soon. Or if not, remember me whenever you will have some skeleton troubles. I plan to live up to my nickname and become an orthopedist. Cheers!

***

\- He sure told me everything and more - muttered Anne under her breath as, having moved the cookies to their storing place, she was climbing the stairs back to her apartment. 

She felt tired. Positively exhausted. Ryan was a bit like that unknown princess. Anne now understood a bit better the annoyance of her past foster guardians when she was talking a lot. It just made her feel so tired. Her head spun as it was still processing all of the information and was trying to sift all the various bits and pieces. 

Anne decided she was too shaken now to go back to sleep. She changed her pyjamas into some loungewear and hearing Diana moving about upstairs decided to join her bosom friend for breakfast. Perhaps talking would help her tidy up her thoughts again.

\- Why are you so tired? - inquired Diana upon seeing Anne slump dejectedly onto one of her chairs.

\- We just got a delivery, dear. From our contractor.

\- And seeing Gilbert made you so tired?

\- No, Ryan.

\- Who is Ryan?

\- He is mr Bones. And Gilbert’s neighbour apparently.

\- Oh?

\- He talks so much my head positively spins now. 

\- Why was he here?

\- He delivered our contracted goods for today evening and tomorrow - explained Anne.

\- Along Gilbert?

\- No.

\- Anne - said Diana in exasperation - I see you here all turned inside out, tired, sad, confused, what have you. And I am trying to help but I am starting to feel like some freaking detective constable pulling the information from a suspect. Now I am making us some fancy green pancakes for breakfast and you prepare your story.

\- Just not green - said Anne.

\- Ok, can be pink. 

A few minutes later Diana handed Anne a plate of bright pink pancakes and a coffee. She deposited same for herself opposite and sat down, slight gesture of her head implying Anne should start her tale.

\- Ryan delivered the cookies instead of Gilbert. Because Gilbert is busy today and tomorrow. Ryan told me all kinds of things about bananas, subway, himself, their apartment building, our menu, his date, Gilberts good looks and popularity among females, Grace the cat, dying hair green...

Diana smiled.

\- ...it made my head spin well before he got to the point that Gilbert asked him for this favour because he is entertaining his uhm... princess all day. 

\- Okay. Let me get this straight. Ryan did Gilbert and us a favour. Nice of him. His talking made you all tired by its sheer amount?

Anne nodded.

\- And possibly the news of the mysterious princess made you all unhappy and confused? - Diana’s eyes twinkled.

\- Why would it?

\- You tell me.

\- You are worse than Stella*, Di. With all those hidden motivations questions.

\- I know - Diana smiled placidly - Stella studies to be a counsellor, I am a natural. So?

\- So I feel somehow betrayed, Di. I mean I would expect to know beforehand if a friend of mine was planning to...how Ryan put it? entertain princesses. I hoped Gilbert thought of me as a friend close enough to share such happy news himself. I am sure you or Ruby or any of my friends really would gladly share the happy news concerning themselves with me, knowing I would rejoice with them. Would you, Diana, for example, withhold from me the fact you got engaged, if you got engaged?

\- No. Not for one second. But perhaps this proves it is not a happy news Gilbert supposedly hid. 

\- A pretty princess? I beg of you.

\- Huh, maybe it was last minute. Did Ryan say anything else about her? - Diana decided to abandon for a moment pushing Anne about motivations.

\- That she is exhausting. And her name is Delphine. And...what, Diana? 

Anne saw Diana gave her a very curious look, Anne could have bet she saw a shadow of a smirk in the corner of Diana’s mouth.

\- Anne - said Diana, turning to put her dishes into the dishwasher - I am sorry, I need to run, I have a date, dear. With Jerry. No engagement yet as far as I know. But... - Diana paused to assure Anne got her full attention - don’t dwell in despair dearest friend. Take a leaf out of your own textbooks and clarify this with Gilbert if it makes you feel bad. I am sure he will be less confusing than his precious neighbour Ryan.

\- Can I get a hug before you go?

\- Absolutely - Diana embraced Anne and kissed the top of her head - now get some rest, restore your spirits and I am sure all will be right.

\- Where would I be without you?

\- Probably in the dorm. But I am grateful you aren’t. 

And Diana left.

***

Anne munched in silence the rest of her pancake, then stood up and slowly put her plate and mug into Diana’s dishwasher. She looked at it expectantly.

\- So why, I ask you as well, am I rattled by this mess, huh? Being honest with myself I sure feel hurt it was Ryan who told me of Gilbert’s plans for today, not Gilbert himself. After our talk the other day I kind of assumed what we discussed to work both ways. I would be happy to hear he finds himself in a happy relationship. And fine with that. Ok, being completely honest, almost fine. Perhaps, just perhaps, mind you, the tiniest bit of me would feel a bit crashed by that. Because you know. He is attractive and kind and fun once you get over the carrot thing. But I am rather suited to be an amazon warrior or something. Definitely not a princess. So let the princess have her happiness. But as it is I am annoyed. Mad, you know. This kind of things should come from the horse’s mouth not some skeleton friend. And why is it so? Huh? Am I this scary to be addressed directly? Or is there really nothing to tell, as Diana implied?

\- Whhrrr - said the dishwasher.

\- Thank you for your empathy, dear. I am not sure I get your meaning completely but it sounds like you are mad as well. I can calm down though. Relax. Be over it. I have quite an experience with dealing with that, you know. Being dropped without or some lame explanation was my whole childhood. So yeah, I will survive. And now let me go downstairs and attack the fifth chapter of my thesis work. Full power on.

An hour later Anne was completely immersed in her work. Only around lunchtime she glanced at her phone.

**Celery Stick:** Hope Ryan delivered the load?

**Celery Stick:** Sorry, I have an unexpected guest for the weekend.

**Celery Stick:** Care to join Dellie and me for lunch?

**AnnE:** Sorry. Busy. Too late anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * yes! whenever somebody asks for motives behind the behaviour, Stella is mentioned. But we all know Stella is great and yes they all love her so not much harm done.
> 
> About the bunny...if you missed the joke...  
> there was a bunny who needed the pan. So went to borrow it from a vixen. And mused on his way so:  
> \- I will go and ask. As i much need a pan to fry my mushrooms. she will lend me, vixen is so nice. But perhaps she will think it’s too much? Or that I would break it down? Or she will show a mean streak? Oh no, she will think me stupid not to have my own pan. And will surely tease me. Or laugh at me. Or yell at me for my boldness as such a tiny bunny can even think about her pan. oh no...no, i don’t really need her pan. don’t need her pity. don’t...  
> he knocks on the vixen door, looks at her surprised smile and shouts:  
> \- Stuff that fucking pan up your stupid ass!


	22. Date with ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is a big girl and clarifies things on her own. And gets a date but not necessarily the one you think she should. Diana is not ashamed. Vegetables are well hidden. Ducks not. At least not male ones. Oh and we meet Bash and Mary. Finally! hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my faithful readers pointed out under the previous chapter that jealousy is not making Anne smart. I still maintain she can be jealous (or however she chooses to call it) but at least as you can see she is grown up enough to resolve it on her own (even if pushed a tiny bit to do so by Diana). So I argue she is still quite smart :) Even if a bit oblivious to some of her feelings. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy (hopefully).

**Celery Stick:** Pity you couldn’t make it. We had great time!

It was late evening when Anne got the text. It was followed by a picture of Gilbert with a small dark skinned and dark haired girl on his shoulders, both grinning widely, some zebras in the background.

**Celery Stick:** Maybe we could have even persuaded you to join us for the zoo?

**AnnE:** Who is the kid?

**Celery Stick:** You kidding right? Delphine of course.

**AnnE:** So she is 5?

**Celery Stick:** 4\. Why?

Anne promptly pressed the call button.

\- Gilbert, hi, is this a good moment for you to talk?

\- Yeah, hi, what’s it?

\- I owe you an apology. - said Anne decisively.

\- What for? - Gilbert sounded confused - For missing that lunch? That’s okay, it was a last minute...

\- That also, but it was merely a consequence of something else. I owe you an apology for doubting you. So I apologise. 

\- I am afraid I don’t understand, you need to elaborate. What does lunch have to do with doubts?

\- Sure - Anne inhaled and braced herself, apologies were never easy - I was annoyed at you this morning. More so, I felt madly hurt if I am honest. The way Ryan explained me the situation you were having a 48 hour long date with some fairy-tale girlfriend planned. And not that I deny you the right to have just that, I wish you all the luck in this respect but... well, from the conversation we had before I just expected it was reciprocal, that we would tell... I mean to be told beforehand by you and not have it sprung on me last moment by some green haired mr Bones. So I was angry and disappointed and I am sorry about this since it was completely uncalled for.

\- I should apologise as well for sending the message in a way almost sure to fail, knowing Ryan as well as I do. I gather by the time I had a second to text you...

\- I only saw it by lunch. I lost myself in angry thesis writing, you know. But I refused because I was annoyed. But also, obviously, I took it just for mere politeness and didn’t want to impose my gloomy self on a happy couple.

\- Never, I am impolite to the core. - Gilbert chuckled - Okay, say we accept each other apologies, huh? So now tell me what was exactly that Ryan said to cause such misunderstanding?

\- He said, among let me say three dozens other things, that you princess is over for the weekend.

\- Okay - Gilbert laughed - he heard Bash shouting to me to take good care of his little princess. Dellie is my niece.

\- Oh.

\- So you see, it was brought on by Bash. Blame it on him.

\- I am afraid it was not that simple. - laughed Anne.

\- But if I am to be frank, the biggest loser here was Dellie.

\- Why?

\- She hoped to meet some of my friends. But in the end had to be content with zebras.

\- I am sure they are perfectly friendly.

\- Anne, were you at least able to advance your academic work today by a far amount?

\- Actually, yes, far more than I expected. Why?

\- I was thinking you could join us tomorrow. Dellie would be beyond happy and I would certainly welcome another adult’s help in looking after her.

\- Huh. Why not. I need some rest after all or at least change of scenery. What is the plan?

\- West Park. Playground. Lunch. Maybe ducks? But your stomach would have to stomach cotton candy lunch.

\- Plan is ok with one exception. Every child in my care before knew better than to try to get me relent on healthy eating habits.

\- Ok, let me see how you go about with Delly. What did you feed those kids?

\- Celery sticks.

\- Oh, how very wholesome, Carrots.

\- Now you be careful. Do you know that in Italy apparently calling someone a vegetable is an endearment? So you can see ‘my lovely broccoli’ and such sprayed on the walls.

\- Thank you for the warning. If I ever spray about carrots on the wall, it will be in Italian. So say noon at the entrance to the park?

\- Yep. Goodnight.

\- Goodnight,... uhm....Anne.

***

**My kindredst spirit:** Diana, if I didn’t love you so much I would kill you.

**My kindredst spirit:** Why didn’t you tell me Dellie is 4? I SAW your smirk.

**Best Bosom Friend:** I believe people grow when they discover things by themselves

**Best Bosom Friend:** How did you discover?

**My kindredst spirit:** Called Gilbert and asked, wdyt?

**Best Bosom Friend:** Nothing. See, you did it all by yourself. No need for Diana.

**My kindredst spirit:** I always need you!

**My kindredst spirit:** How was your date?

**Best Bosom Friend:** Pretty nice, West Park and dinner.

**My kindredst spirit:** No sleepover?

**Best Bosom Friend:** As you can guess by my texting you. Not this time.

**My kindredst spirit:** Funny coincidence btw. I got a date in West Park tomorrow.

**Best Bosom Friend:** No!

**My kindredst spirit:** Yes. It is a play date actually. With Dellie.

**My kindredst spirit:** Guess Gilbert is a bit tired after today ;) and needs extra babysitter.

**Best Bosom Friend:** Whatever you say. Sleep well!

**My kindredst spirit:** DIANA! Night!

***

West Park featured possibly the biggest and fanciest playground in the city. And, as Anne reflected, the weather was unexpectedly kind for middle spring, with cloudless sky and quite high temperature.

\- Just to get this straight - Anne said to Gilbert who sat at the wooden bench next to her while they watched Dellie climbing different sets of equipment - Dellie is your niece, Bash is your brother that you met at that ship, Mary is your sister-in-law?

\- Right.

\- How come you ended with Dellie for the weekend?

\- Mary visits some food industry expo to pick up ideas for her bakery. Bash decided it is a great chance to drop Dellie on me for both days so they can have some extra fun alone except they took her back for the evening. She was excited about sleeping in a hotel. I don’t mind, she is a fantastic kid.

\- Even if, as per Ryan, exhausting?

\- Yeah, he has something there. Even though, mind you, he kept an eye on her for only like 10 minutes yesterday when I completed my morning ablutions.

\- How was his date?

\- Ryan had a date?

\- I can’t believe he didn’t tell you. He asked out some dental hygienist. And I wanted to ask if he followed my advice.

\- What was the advice? - Gilbert flashed Anne a sideways smile.

\- Let her do some talking. - she replied all serious.

\- You said yesterday he told you hundreds of things. What exactly did you learn from my colourful friend if I may ask?

\- Are you worried he spoke ill of you? Be assured he seems to hold you in greatest esteem. In between talking about banana skins, his green hair, supreme quality of the PEI menu, his own debts, state of your apartment building and his date he also mentioned your irresistible charms tempting many a woman to wait on your threshold in a long queue even though you are either exceptionally chaste or very sly, your supreme efforts at baking cookies and oh...how kind hearted you were to take starved Grace in. Which last was very sweet, let me tell you.

\- Uhm...thank you - Gilbert felt himself blushing, not really sure which part of Anne’s comment was causing it - Ryan is extremely kind in sponsoring almost half of the fish that cat consumes. You wouldn’t say so looking at him.

\- Oh no, he was really nice. He even welcomed me to seek him out should I suffer from some bone troubles in future. Only his talking made me a bit dizzy.

\- He has this effect, I admit.

\- Dellie, I see you, honey. You are climbing higher and higher - Anne waved at the little girl.

\- What do you have in this bag?

\- Lunch - answered Anne simply - I cannot in clear conscience let you feed this child sweets alone.

\- Oh. Can I have a peek? - Gilbert looked into the bag to see some pink pancakes with red paste, green polpettes, peaches and cheese snowmen complete with eyes and buttons. - Oh, wow. You do seem to have quite a theory on kids nourishment.

\- Well, looking after my many chance siblings I learnt that kids engage better with visually attractive food and that you have to hide vegetables quite skilfully.

\- So what do you hide here?

\- Spinach and grains in polpettes, aubergine in paste, radish in snowmen, beetroot in pancakes. Pink pancakes are Diana’s specialty by the way. Pink food goes well with girls certain age.

\- I can only wish Dellie does not eat it all. I like the look of those snowmen. Pun intended.

***

\- Anne, what do you call this duck?

\- It is a mallard, sweetie.

\- Oh. Oh and that with green head?

\- It is mister mallard - Anne smiled - lady mallard is all brown. There are just a few ladies now because most are nesting.

\- Nesting?

\- They lay eggs in their nests in trees and sit there till ducklings hatch.

\- Oh. And that duck half white?

\- It is mister common goldeneye.

\- He is common?

\- You can say so - laughed Anne.

\- Can we come here see ducklings?

\- I am not sure but you can ask your mum or dad to take you see ducklings on some pond back home.

\- Okay - said Delly looking sharply at something behind Anne’s back.

Then she suddenly jumped and sped in the direction of a tall man walking the path nearby.

\- Daddy, ducks. Can I see small ducks out of their eggs soon? - she launched herself like a tiny monkey at the man and wrapped all her four limbs around him.

The man approached Anne and smiled.

\- Since Dellie was here with you unsupervised by my brother I take it you are not a random acquaintance Dellie made at pond’s edge?

\- It is Anne - squealed Dellie - she knows a lot about ducks and makes cheese snowmen. Can we have cheese snowmen at home?

\- Anne Shirley. Indeed not a mere stranger, I was looking after Dellie as Gilbert went to find some treat for dessert. You must be Bash?

\- Sebastian Lacroix. Bash for short. And this is... - he turned back to see a brightly smiling woman already approaching them.

\- Mary. Mary Lacroix - she said and shook hands with Anne - I guess I have the pleasure of meeting not only a duck expert but also half of the famous PEI bar management?

\- Co-owner, barmaid and yes duck expert all in one. How do you know?

\- Oh, but we corresponded, didn’t we? At least I got a mail from you girls once - Mary’s eyes danced in merriment - you are going to great lengths to show your workers your appreciation.

\- Contractors. And we only have one. So we have to take good care of him - Anne laughed.

\- Oh, yes - said Bash very seriously - he needs someone to take care of him.

\- Especially after he curls himself into a ball of embarrassment at your teasing?

\- I see you guys already met each other - said Gilbert approaching them with a big portion of cotton candy that he handed over to excited Dellie - and managed to show Anne the finest side of the family. You are here early?

\- We saw all I wanted to see and decided to skip the rest and seek you out here for some family time before we leave - explained Mary.

\- Oh, uhm...I will leave you to it then - said Anne quickly and moved to go but Mary’s hand on her arm restrained her.

\- Sorry, I didn’t mean it this way. I didn’t mean it this way and you are certainly not imposing. So as long as you have still some free time you are welcome to join us. I would love to learn more about the other PEI establishment.

\- Anne, and what do you call that big duck?

\- It is a swan, Delphine. A trumpeter swan. - Anne looked from Dellie to Mary - Okay, I can stay a bit longer since you insist it is okay and since it seems you still need the duck expert.

\- Does it have a trumpet? - asked Dellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder this is a made up city with made up park name. 
> 
> Ducks are ok I hope. By the way do you know that mallards (apart from showing necrophilic behaviour) are kind of dangerous in a way that apparently their genes come out over any other in interspecies breeding?


	23. Crack that nut, dear, will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert muses how his looks serve him. And escapes the yard. Anne is an attentive barmaid. Always ready to come to the rescue. Even by desperate measures. If situation demands it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my friends,  
> An unusual chapter for you. Contrary to the rest of this story it only has three - yes three - lines of dialogue.  
> But quite potent ones if I say so.  
> And I couldn’t resist to end with a cliffhanger of sorts this time.  
> Enjoy!

Gilbert left the hall where his lecture just ended and entered sun flowed yard. But before he had time to enjoy the supreme early May weather he saw a small cluster of girls at the other edge of the lawn and sighed in annoyance.

Sometimes he just hated his good looks. Not that he was vain or something. Judged objectively he was relatively good looking and right now was a time he hated it.

Sure, there were times when it came in handy. Like when he was twelve it made far easier kissing girls on the sly, something male half of his class envied him. Like when he was in high school and all those boy-girl topics seemed to occupy everybody beyond measure. Like when he managed to secure one of the most beautiful girls at school for his prom date without effort, sweeping Ruby off her feet and, according to Diana, causing half of the other girls in school cry with disappointment. He didn’t regret it even if the thing that last experience taught him was that looks wasn’t the only thing he should look for in a partner.

Diana was one of the few girls in Avonlea immune to his so-called charm and he valued her for it. He valued her for other qualities as well but that particular one allowed them to strike a friendship and hold meaningful conversations when occasionally they would meet at some place or other. And accept her job offer back in the autumn. He felt safe with Diana as she was his friend. And friends don’t expect you to date them, thankfully.

Not that he was against dating per se. Nor against romantic relationships. He just preferred to seek it out on his own and in his own pace. And not to rush into something just because the other person looked decently nice.

Now he looked across the lawn and growled silently. Charlotte Stuart was determined, he couldn’t deny it. She must have memorised his timetable, having wormed it out of Ryan probably, and managed to appear at the entrance of any building he happened to be leaving, sometimes giving him enthusiastic waves, sometimes trying to snatch him away. She tried but failed in engaging him for some tutoring sessions (that a language student hardly needed help of a medical one never bothered her), she still attempted from time to time to join him for lunch or sneak into study sessions of his group towards their end and get him to walk with her afterwards. Gilbert supposed this whole business would soon start to influence her studies. Goodness, language faculty was miles from medical one. He pitied those poor girls Charlotte induced to accompany her. 

And he was running out of polite ways to turn her down, even though he finished that book Anne recommended. Charlotte was stubborn in not acknowledging he was not interested. She was pretty in her way but he was just not interested. And her insistence only made him even less so. 

Now he swiftly turned sideways towards the neighbouring building that hosted labs. The entrance was closed for all save authorised students and Gilbert quickly swiped himself in, closing the door behind himself without looking back. His plan was to ask the porter to let him out through the back door.

***

It was another everyday day at the bar. The spring menu had been already replaced by Harry Potter one and Anne spent most of her evening preparing potions. Or very popular Bertie drink of every flavour. Now she had a few free minutes to catch her breath and look around. Diana showed her an empty tray indicating she run out of magic cauldron savoury muffins. Then gestured she would disappear upstairs and Anne nodded. It was a calm evening, she could manage. There were mostly girl groups in booths. A few of her regulars at the bar. And if needed, she had her alarm bell. 

Presently she saw a group of girls she had never seen before, and who only entered some half an hour ago, rise from their seats, cross the floor and swarm the table where Gilbert was quietly reading his most boring textbook ever. She saw him give them a polite smile accompanied by a rather angry look but she was pulled away by another customer.

The next time she had a chance to look in their direction the girls were still there, giggling at something and clutching one another. One with the dark hair, dark brows and cherry red lips was playing it crudely with Gilbert, batting her eyelashes all the time, grabbing at his arm, reaching out to touch his hair and generally invading his personal space. And Gilbert just shot Anne a quick but pointedly pleading look.

Now since Ruby’s episode there were just a few cases when she had to act on her promise to help him out. Usually he managed on his own, as far as she was aware of course, not following him everywhere after all. Anyway, his skills of polite but definite refusal weren’t so poor as he claimed them to be. But this girl was a hard nut. She was desperately set on her goal. Blind to the said goal’s indifference. Or maybe not caring about it. This for sure needed a good plan. A very good plan. Desperate situation requires desperate measures. 

Anne washed her last dirty glass, took a breath in and started on the execution of her rapidly formed and hopefully successful rescue mission.

Anne dried her hands on her apron. Casted one last look at the giggling, batting and glaring group. And in a few purposeful strides joined them, approaching the table so as to stand right next to Gilbert. Opposite the batting nut desperado. Whom she shot a warning look. Then she reached out and cradled Gilbert’s head, pressing it gently to her side. Then tilted him slightly back. And then stooped and kissed him straight on the mouth with a conviction of someone who was in the easy habit of doing just this. 

Anne registered shock in his eyes but thankfully in a split second he switched to playing along and kissed her back. Anne ignored the oohs of the gigglers on the opposite side of the table. Likewise a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She concentrated on her aim. She pulled back to look at Gilbert from a slightly bigger distance, say 12 inches.

\- I will be done in an hour or so. Wait for me here, won’t you? Oh, and ehm... yours or mine today?

\- Up to you, sweetheart - replied Gilbert smiling at her.

Good. 

\- Ladies, anything to drink before the last call? - Anne asked of the girls around smiling sweetly at them, registering with satisfaction the stupefied expression of the tough one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, most of our canon characters retained their names in this story. Some more periphery ones though I renamed just trying to make them more modern (like some names were common in the past while others are now). I use some list of common Canadian names as reference so apologies if that list is a bullshit ;)


	24. Inning marks a milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So Anne is embarassed by her rash action in previous chapter. Gilbert is not unhappy as you all guess. An inning follows. With lots of talking because they are who they are. Now more shirbert than not. But you will get some more kissing on the way. And at the end someone gets wet trousers. Oh, and we hear from Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter got more comments than any other!  
> Maybe I should make long descriptions my habit...joking, I know it’s the kiss ;)  
> Anyway, welcome my faithful always commenting readers, my newly revealed as commenting readers, my faithful but shy readers and my new readers.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. The shortest living fake relationship ever.
> 
> It was a bit slower to come,  
> i had again to plan a bit more details going forward (because I am not netflix/cbc and not finish the story with the kiss).

Anne glanced up at the bar area and noticed it was almost empty by now. There was only Gilbert and his book left and he was currently putting it back into his backpack. Well, she asked him to stay after all. Or maybe he was just to scared to leave too soon after those girls lest they waited in ambush outside or something. She looked at the front camera. No, the street outside seemed clear. Anne went back to tidying up her workplace. Her rescue plan seemed to have succeeded but she was a bit embarrassed nevertheless.

\- Anne? - Gilbert approached her counter.

Anne looked up at him and couldn’t quite place his expression. 

\- I am sorry, Gilbert - she said quickly, busying herself with tidying up all remaining drink ingredients into small containers - I thought those girls were kind of silly with their giggles and I read your expression as a plea for help...

\- Quite correct.

\- And that brunette in particular looked very determined. Not to be easily put off. She also seemed to me not very good at reading subtle signs of well... disinterest of the other party.

\- You can certainly say so. I was trying to shake her off, so to speak, for a few months. Charlotte is definitely annoying.

\- You know her?

\- Yes, she is Ryan’s sister.

\- Oh, yes, he mentioned her. And that she is annoying as well. He said she would be the first in that queue in front of your door. 

\- Something there.

\- So uhm...I had very little time to devise a plan - Anne had already arranged all containers in order and proceeded to fold a piece of paper from her notepad into smaller and smaller rectangles - and I hope it was effective. I mean, those girls seemed to take a hint and left?

\- It was very _effective -_ Gilbert’s voice had a strange inflection as he came to the last word.

\- I am sorry, really, she seemed very desperate and I thought only a desperate plan can succeed. And usually if everything else fails at least most girls back away if they face some possessiveness of another girl...like territory boundaries, no offence meant.

\- None taken.

\- If she failed to react to that I would just advise you to stop being polite altogether. Anyway, I am sorry for being so forward and surprising you...

\- Anne?

\- I apologise. I guess you could say the end justifies means. But to help you get rid of someone who was crossing your personal borders without permission I did just that myself. I am sorry.

\- Anne - Gilbert leaned and grabbed Anne by the shoulders across her counter - hey, stop it and look at me. Please?

Anne abandoned her tiny square of paper and looked at Gilbert.

\- Please do not apologise. You devised a creative plan in a few seconds. Just to help me solve an issue I should be able do resolve on my own. And it succeeded to a marvel. There is nothing to be sorry about. It is I who should be thankful and I am. And I am far from being mad at you for crossing any borders. In fact...

\- Huh?

\- When I just said what you did was effective I meant, beside the obvious, that it also had the effect of making me want to... reciprocate the gesture - he finished leaning in and gave Anne a brief kiss on the lips.

That caused all those flutters inside her to jump up and settle down again.

\- Oh - she said and blinked.

Gilbert decided her reply did not suggest any imminent danger to him and pushed his luck.

\- So ehm... yours or mine?

Now she shook his hands off and took a step back.

\- Gilbert Blythe! And what exactly are you meaning by that remark because if you are meaning what people usually mean by it than I am certainly not _that_ kind of girl. And I uphold to certain standards one of them being I do not sleep with random guys I am not in a sufficiently advanced relationship. Not on the first date, not on the second, certainly not before I even date them. And I don’t remember us dating. Yet.

\- I wouldn’t dream of causing you to break your code of conduct and I don’t picture you as the one for quick hook-ups either. I was offering it more in the spirit of ‘dinner at mine or dinner at yours’, substitute dinner for any innocent enough activity. Tea, coffee, pancakes, scrabble, marbles. Bridge is not on the offer as I would prefer to keep the company limited to two.

\- Okay. So just to confirm, you are in this charming way asking me out?

\- Technically it was you who asked first. But if we treat that as an element of fake agreement put up just for show than yes. I am asking you out. Or in, if you decide not to leave this place we are already in.

\- Very clever. 

\- Very. And how about the answer?

Anne narrowed her eyes and looked at him thoughtfully.

\- Alright. How about tea upstairs? Just give me five minutes to close up here.

***

\- To mark a milestone this evening may become let me ask - Anne said looking into her cupboard - black indian, black china, sencha, hojicha, pu-erh, yellow, pineapple rooibos, ginger and strawberry, mint and spices, chamomile.

Gilbert decided ginger and strawberry was perhaps tempting but also a dangerous choice.

\- Hojicha?

\- You know it?

\- No, but I feel brave.

\- Good, it’s really nice. - Anne handed him a mug with a strainer - Sofa? My feet scream at me after the evening shift.

Soon they were seated at the said sofa, Anne cross-legged at one end, Gilbert somewhere in the middle, trying to find balance between mirroring her comfortable position and maintaining the polite pose of one visiting, between sitting as near Anne as he wished versus as far away as perhaps propriety of first date required.

\- Before you apologise again... - started Gilbert.

\- How do you know I wanted to? - Anne interrupted in amazement.

\- Your twirling of the mug indicates you are deep in thinking over something, while you biting your lower lip suggests confused, possibly painful feelings. I ventured a guess.

\- Then go on, guess along.

\- I need to emphasise that I don’t want you to think your bold plan pushed me into something I didn’t want to do. It’s not like I am feeling in any way obligated to pay back for your favour or something. Rather like you precipitated what I was thinking to do for quite some time now.

\- May I ask what time? 

\- Oh, uhm... I was surely awed by your resourcefulness on the night of Billy’s failed attempt at Ruby. But probably realised to be attracted to you, or _like_ like you as we put it in early high school - he smiled - that afternoon I checked upon you after Josie ehm... you know. So you see that description I gave you some time after wasn’t that completely made up. - Gilbert finished, grinning at Anne.

\- So why didn’t you?

\- Didn’t I what?

\- Ask me. Before. My so called precipitating act this evening.

\- Firstly, it is difficult, you know, with your job, to come up with a proper venue. For example, I imagine it is not funny for a bar co-owner and barmaid in one to be invited for a drink or even coffee elsewhere. I would suspect you to prefer rather another scenery in your free time. 

\- True - giggled Anne - I often helped Jerry brainstorm where to take Diana for some surprise outing. In case he ever brags about it, just remember their Valentines date was purely Jerry’s idea.

\- What was it? - Gilbert allowed to be sidetracked.

\- He rented a pool. And an artificial beach with a tent. For an all night naked swimming and such.

\- Hot.

\- True. It was a hot pool as far as I remember. Second?

\- Secondly, we already established I am quite busy. You likewise, at times where I could probably find some free time. So you notice how we usually end up chatting well after midnight. This is kind of adding a complication. And finally I think I was scared.

\- Really?

\- Really. Not because of your formidable choice family members. But because you radiate this aura of being so strong, independent, self-sufficient. Not really needing all those poor sticks whom you allow to bask in the rays of anneshine.

\- Hey! I am not that bad! - said Anne, nudging him gently with her foot - I never ever said I don’t need friends. In fact you even pointed it out once to me. Why I do. Why are you laughing?

\- Because earlier today, or rather yesterday - Gilbert corrected looking at the clock - when I was dodging another attempt of Charlotte I was thinking why I always valued Diana’s friendship and how, fortunately, friends don’t expect one to date them.

\- You suggest we cancel this meeting immediately, I hit you on the head with an umbrella and throw you out so we can safely assume no friendship and then you can ask me out, or yourself in, as you so cleverly put before, again?

\- Maybe I can make an exception and skip already to the consequence of the suggested plan which is exactly what we have now? 

\- That would simplify things a bit. - agreed Anne - Digging deeper into your previous remark though, did it imply a certain direction in a mathematical sense? In other words were you suggesting I was expecting you to date me, perhaps even being driven by subconsciousness employing such a forward fend-of-Charlotte plan, hence the laughing at the irony of things?

\- I don’t know. Were you?

Anne gazed at him for a long moment, pondering her answer.

\- I expect honesty deserves honesty - she finally said - I won’t deny there was a tiny cell in my brain for some time telling me there is this awesome nice guy there and trying to pull me forward... or at least growl at those mythical queuing females of Ryan’s narrative. But no, I was definitely not expecting anything to come out of it. You see, I never let myself have expectations. Not of good things to happen to me. - she ended on a serious note.

\- Is this because of...?

\- I think I started in life as an optimistic little being. I remember small me jumping with joy whenever some prospective parents would come visit the group house, whenever I got into new foster home. But then I suppose the ever repeating feeling of not being the one chosen, of being left over, handed back, joggled around... I don’t know how to describe it best for you... it breaks something in you. It can make you bitter. It can make you indifferent. I guess I learnt to cope by becoming sort of negative realist. That way bad surprises hurt less.

\- Anne, I don’t know... I wish it had never happened to you - Gilbert said, putting his tea to the side, gently leaning over and covering her hand holding the mug with his.

Anne looked briefly down at their hands before looking up again.

\- I am sorry for bringing this up. I mean this makes for gruesome atmosphere...

\- Hey, it’s okay if only you wish to talk about this.

\- I think I want you to understand. I mean... I am sorry for mentioning but I know you understand how does it feel not to have family anymore. But then I also wanted to explain what does the feeling of never belonging makes to you. How it has been kind of inbred into me that I am never smart enough, cute enough, good enough. There was time I was trying to prove it false but was never able to convince myself. So you see, I am perhaps not as self-sufficient as you make me look. I know I am just about to graduate two subjects with honours, that I have my small group of choice siblings who keep close with me, wonderful friends who chose me to be their friend. But I always need to take into account that it is still there, limiting my confidence, hindering my initiative, especially as regards claiming things for myself.

Anne blinked and shook herself.

\- So to summarise no, I had no expectations from you and was careful to crush any hope cherished by that small lonely cell. Being too insecure to reach out myself. Until I did today, blunt and hard - she grinned - and intended as fake. Effective though. In more way than one. So I must admit I don’t regret. I suppose I should be grateful to Charlotte in a way. Shall I thank her?

\- Nah, it would spoil the effect. She should never know it was a fake at the time. But I don’t regret it either. Anne?

\- Uhm?

\- I am grateful to you for sharing what you did with me. I can only guess what did it require to do so. I can assure you I do admire this girl in front of me - he smiled moving his hand that was holding her hand upward midway her forearm. 

\- I do admire this great brain I know exists behind this fair forehead - he added, reaching out his other hand and brushing away stray locks of her hair - that is responsible for all your words of wisdom and remarks sparkling with humour and those dashing rescue plans.

\- I do admire that strong brave heart - Gilbert brushed his finger very lightly across her chest - so kind and loyal.

\- I do admire these blue eyes, reflecting back all your inner turmoils and joys at me - he run said finger tenderly across her eyebrows.

\- And I do admire a bunch of other things I will maybe leave mentioning for some other time - he added moving his finger to draw tiny circles at one of her cheeks - let me check... yes, works. I will just add I admire that smile.

\- And I admire - said Anne still smiling - how at that school - she moved her free hand with a mug sideways - of yours - she added leaning towards the floor - they managed to cram - she put the mug down - lessons on how - she straightened back - with patience and flattery - she freed out her other hand out of his grasp - worm out - she put both hands on the sides of Gilbert’s head, so that her palms effectively covered his ears and fingers splayed in his hair - kisses of people - she enacted just that, leaning in and pressing her lips lightly to his.

\- Hey, it’s not... - Gilbert started to pull back but Anne tightened her hold.

\- Hush, kidding, thanks - she smiled against him and finally felt him kiss her back.

They lingered like that, lips gently, lightly, tenderly testing and tasting one another’s, until they pulled away.

And sat back.

And catastrophe followed.

\- Ouch - cried Gilbert in surprise of a very wet feeling on his trousers.

\- I told you hojicha is good but rather taken internally - laughed Anne.

\- Yeah. At least it was already cooled down. I skipped the pleasure of running over for a quick cold shower. 

\- The bathroom is all yours if you like?

\- Nope, thanks - he looked around himself to asses the damage.

Unfortunately it was his trousers that took most damage, being now wet practically from hips to knees. The sofa survived in quite a good shape.

\- I hate to repeat myself but did you drive here?

\- No, subway. It’s a nightmare parking here on working day.

\- Uh, I don’t envy you the walk back to the station. It is really windy today. Sure to get you a blue something. And I have nothing to lend you that could fit.

\- Are you suggesting?

\- Sofa is free to take. If you put your jeans out to dry they should be okay by morning. Then you can proceed however you wish, home to tidy yourself up or straight classes, the latter only if you can live with gentleman-from-Bloomsbury-worth stubble. I keep spare toothbrushes but not shaving kits.

\- Okay, offer accepted, I rather like the current colour of my skin. Uhm, excuse me - he added feeling his phone buzzing.

**Ryan Bones:** Mate, my little sis called me and complained for two hours or so how she had a misfortune to have her plans of seducing you crumbled by some hot girlfriend of yours. Hey, you never mentioned her. Not even to your best study bud? You quiet fellow, you. Sis accused me of lying to her as if she ever asked anything. Maybe this will give me some respite from her annoying presence. Or maybe not. What do you think? Anyway, my friend, I envy you now, not that my hygienist isn’t nice. But she does not kiss me passionately in bars. I don’t know why. You must tell me how to do it. Or did she mistook you for someone else? And sis made mountain of molehill? That would be hilarious but hope not for your sake. Cheers!

Gilbert chuckled and passed Anne the phone. Anne chuckled in return when finished.

\- How many texts that even is? Oh, Is he really your best study bud?

\- Uhm. Ryan is really nice and quite smart. Despite his talking. 

\- Can I answer him, please? I have an idea how to indirectly strengthen the message for Charlotte.

Gilbert nodded.

**Gilbert:** No mistake. Staying the night. Pls feed the cat. G.

\- I see you are a master of insinuation?

\- Something like that - Anne smiled and then yawned - I think we need to call it a day. It’s after three, I have classes in the morning and it’s my centre day.

\- Centre?

\- Ah, yes. I am not such a happy-do-nothing as you imagine me to be. Apart from this bar I have just a few lectures. But...I need to write my double thesis and I volunteer thrice weekly at the youth centre in the suburbs. Which also partly connects with my studies. Anyway, you need brain for all that tutoring, counselling, play acting.

\- Good to know. See, I was even more right than I thought about how hard is to fit anything extra into our schedules.

\- We will figure it out if you are still into it. - Anne looked at Gilbert who nodded - Right. Now give me five minutes and bathroom is for you. In the meantime, you remember where I keep towels and spare blankets? Great. Oh, if we miss each other in the morning, help yourself to whatever you like foodwise from the kitchen.

Later, when Gilbert emerged from the bathroom, he saw Anne, already in her pyjamas but still in the kitchen, fixing herself a glass of water by the tap. He went up to her quietly, embraced her from behind and gave her a quick kiss to the top of her head.

\- You are beautiful, you know?

\- Don’t you even try to tempt me into abandoning my self-imposed rules because I won’t. - she said without turning around - My sofa is super comfortable, don’t worry. It is a convertible after all.

\- Why didn’t you tell me that before? - Gilbert stepped back in astonishment.

\- You never asked. Goodnight - she smiled mischievously and disappeared in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now hope you are not mad at me and that I kept all my promises from chapter summary.
> 
> A special little wave to dianawithaj - thank you for our short talk about when Gilbert started to have an idea. I put this motive here.


	25. Ta daam! times three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlo wakes up the sleeping prince this time. And manages to shock him. But then grants an invitation. Then Sunday full of announcements comes. Everybody is happy as a clam. So they are all a kind of clam colony. And last but not least Anne and Diana have a girly talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. This is really idk sweet? fluffy? Hopefully at least fun.

Gilbert woke up to the noises of someone moving around the apartment. He opened his eyes and remembered he was in fact at Anne’s and not home. Lying quite comfortably on her convertible sofa. Sun was streaming through the windows. His trousers on a nearby chair looked dry enough. And someone was pushing things around in the kitchen. 

He stood up, stretched, pulled on his jeans that were indeed dry already, glanced at the clock showing it was seven thirty and went to the kitchen. 

But words of greeting towards his lovely hostess died on his lips as a tall, broad-shouldered guy turned from in front of the fridge.

The man must have seen Gilbert’s utterly surprised expression because he smiled and reached out his hand.

\- Hello, Sleepy. Sorry for startling you. I am Carlo.

\- Gilbert - Gilbert shook hands with him.

\- You are Anne’s friend? More?

\- Perhaps a bit more now - Gilbert politely admitted.

\- Still in the sofa phase, though? Huh?

Gilbert was honestly at a loss what to reply but was rescued by fridge door alarm.

\- Oh, forgot about you. - Carlo told the fridge shutting its door - If you ever progress behind that you can check if Anne still kicks around when she sleeps. 

\- If? How...? Did you...?

\- We shared bed quite often at some point, - Carlo chuckled - last time when we were nine.

\- Nine?

\- Sure. But don’t put me down as seducer of schoolgirls. - Carlo was now serious - What do kids do when they have nightmares, huh? Climb to their parents bed. Unless...

\- Oh, okay, I get your meaning. Sorry.

\- It’s fine, man. Let me put all these things left into the fridge and we can make coffee. Anne will be back in a moment.

\- Where is she?

\- Upstairs. Putting some big chunks into Diana’s fridge.

\- Big chunks?

\- Yeah. Like cauliflower. Each Friday before our monthly lunch here I go to that farmers market and grab some fresh ingredients. It really makes a difference in taste.

\- I am sure. My dad had an orchard and no supermarket apple can equal the taste of a freshly picked one.

\- See, you may become a connoisseur - Carlo looked positively delighted at Gilbert’s understanding - why don’t you join our lunch this Sunday?

\- Uhm...willingly but shouldn’t we ask Anne and Diana first if they don’t mind?

\- We don’t - said Anne, appearing in the doorway - you are welcome to join. You won’t be the only one new, Carlo brings a guest over as well.

She came into the kitchen, smiling at Carlo and hugging Gilbert briefly before going to her coffee machine.

\- Goodness, I need coffee - she turned it on - Gilbert, don’t forget, we start cooking at 11.

\- We start stomping said an ant to an elephant - smirked Carlo.

\- Hey, I do help you chop all those veggies!

***

Gilbert was climbing the stairs to the private quarters above the PEI on Sunday at twenty to eleven. He hadn’t seen Anne since Friday morning. He was busy with his medical trainings all Friday and Saturday, Anne and Diana on top of usually busy Friday night at the bar hosted a sci-fi themed party on Saturday for some obscure fandom. 

He hesitated on the first floor but turned to Anne’s apartment and crossed the empty living room to the kitchen. She stood there, leaning back on the counter and sipping coffee.

\- You are early - she smiled at him.

\- Oh, yeah. I wasn’t sure about the traffic. And I missed you, believe it or not. - he grinned coming nearer.

\- I do. Two days is like ages, huh? - she teased him.

\- Full of hospital practice and Anneless? Absolutely. - He looked her up and down with an adoring smile - You look gorgeous. - He added leaning in and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss while his arms wrapped around her. 

\- And taste likewise - he said pulling back and burying his face in her hair instead - uhm...and smell.

\- And you are a shameless flirt. - she told his chest - It’s a shame really - she said looking up at him - I missed it so long - she finished and reached out to initiate another kiss that was a tad more intense and lasted a tad longer.

Okay, far more intense and lasted a good minute or two.

Up until the intercom buzzed.

\- Okay, Mr Blythe, behave now as we have guests. - said Anne breaking it and chuckling at the obvious regret in his eyes.

To Anne’s surprise, as she expected Diana to be still in her apartment, four people climbed the stairs together. Diana, Jerry, Carlo and a petite, slim blonde girl.

\- Hello! - Carlo said - Meet Maria who finally agreed to be announced officially as my girlfriend. Maria, you have met Diana and Jerry downstairs. Here you have Anne, my closest sister figure and Gilbert uhm...

Carlo looked to Anne with uncertainty. Diana sensed his hesitation and looked at her with curiosity and excitement sparking in her dark eyes. Gilbert smiled and shrugged. Maria was smiling politely with interest. Jerry was simply looking at Diana.

\- Who is my boyfriend, now officially announced - Anne laughed as Diana squealed and jumped to hug her. - I am sorry, Maria, for interruption. It is a pleasure to meet you. 

\- Not at all, it is my pleasure - Maria said as everybody else muttered their greetings to her.

After everybody but Anne took off their jackets and hung them on the fancy tree made by Cole they all moved to the kitchen*. 

Diana coughed theatrically to get their attention.

\- Uhm....before we move on from the announcement phase let me reintroduce. This is Jerry, my fiancé.

Anne squealed and rushed to hug both Diana and Jerry. Carlo decided a clap on the back for Jerry was enough. The rest of the party grinned.

\- So this is why you were outside...? - asked Anne.

\- Sure. You know Jerry. His idea of romance is a proposal on the river boulevard like at some freaking Quai de la Seine. At sunrise.

\- It doesn’t sound bad - said Maria.

\- Remember that - whispered Gilbert to Carlo - in case.

\- It does - Diana said at the same moment - if you rather like to sleep in the morning.

\- Come on, Di. Admit you loved it. And how could we make it sunset if you are always busy at that bar in the evening? We can sleep late next ten days if you like.

\- Haha. Thanks for the offer. - Diana tried but failed to sound annoyed.

\- Okay, everyone, if we want lunch and not dinner, let’s get started - Carlo skilfully arranged them around the table and allocated tasks of shelling, peeling and chopping.

\- What are you cooking? - asked Gilbert.

\- If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise. See, the others already know there is no point asking.

\- Yeah, because names you offer don’t tell us anything anyway - smirked Jerry.

\- So what are your plans, Diana? - Anne asked.

\- Apart from writing my symphony? - Diana smiled - Nothing is set for sure yet but we were thinking about a quiet ceremony somewhere end of summer.

\- Oh, that’s quick.

\- We were dating three years anyway - Jerry explained.

\- You want to get married here or in Avonlea or elsewhere? - Carlo asked.

\- Here - Diana said - my folks can easily travel while Jerry’s parents not really.

\- Oh, sure.

Anne looked to Diana with some anxiety.

\- Di, will you be willing that I find another place?

\- Another? - Diana furrowed her brows in confusion - Oh, no! Absolutely not! - she reached out to grab Anne’s hand - This place is sooo huge we can easily fit as long as you don’t mind. I never invited you as a temporary filler, you know. This is our business after all. And you will be family kind of on both sides - Diana laughed and Anne had to laugh too.

\- And if we ever have like seven kids we can close the bar and fit them downstairs - joked Jerry.

\- Yeah, luckily for the PEI it won’t happen that soon.

\- So sorry Maria for making you listen to all this just after meeting us - Anne said - it is just a Sunday of announcements by coincidence. 

\- It is fine, it is nice seeing Carlo has such happy friends.

\- Maybe you could tell us a little bit about yourself since from our exchange on wedding you probably learnt some stuff about us already?

\- I am Maria. I am twenty three. I met Carlo at that fitness centre of his. He advised me on exercising, than added a proper healthy diet is a must too and promptly insisted to cook me a dinner.

\- Yeah, he does not waste time.

\- What do you do outside attending fitness centres? - Gilbert asked.

\- I work as a translator.

\- Wow. From which language to each?

\- From Scandinavians. To English. And the other way round.

\- More than one. More wow.

\- Not really so wow, - explained Maria - my mum is Norwegian so I am bilingual anyway, adding a few similar languages wasn’t that difficult. What are you doing for a job?

\- For a job currently I am delivering sweet treats for the bar downstairs. But I am still studying. I plan to be a doctor.

\- Really? What kind?

\- I am not sure yet - admitted Gilbert.

\- Not like Ryan? - giggled Anne.

\- No, my physical appearance leaves me a bit broader choice.

\- True enough.

\- Have you seen that chart - asked Jerry - that is supposed to help? Like you answer yes and no questions and arrive at the perfect solution for you.

\- No. What were the questions?

\- Well, - Jerry said with deliberation - the first was if you like people, if I remember correctly.

Everybody laughed.

\- I do. Generally. So what next?

\- I don’t remember. But I know what if you didn’t.

\- Okay, suppose I don’t?

\- Then it is a choice between pathologist if you can’t fake sympathy and oculist if you can.

\- Thanks Jerry, I will rule out those two.

\- Hey guys, the starter is ready - said Carlo from beside the stove.

There were a few minutes of silence, punctuated by remarks about passing the cutlery or plates and general shuffling noises of serving food.

\- Oh, this is awesome - praised Maria and everyone nodded.

Carlo beamed.

\- So guys, do you already have holiday plans? - Anne asked - Are you staying and working in the summer or go somewhere?

\- I and Maria are going on a three week tour to South America. 

\- Is it a pure tourist one? Or culinary research? Or hereditary quest?

\- All three - Maria laughed - and a long date on top.

\- So we need to cancel lunch in July, we can still make it in June and recommence in August?

\- Yes. Ok. Others? Vacation plans?

\- I will go back to Avonlea for some two weeks also in July, I hope to tag Jerry along. Plenty to discuss with my family, you know. But hopefully we will still have some fun.

\- I have weeks of medical practices throughout the summer but have free two weeks in early July. I will go back home just like Diana.

\- Oh! We can go at the same time and also check with other girls and Cole. It could be fun to travel together and then have some old crowd to hang out with back at home.

\- Sounds tempting - Gilbert smiled - not that I don’t like to babysit. 

\- He has a four years old niece - whispered Anne to Maria as explanation.

\- I mean, Gilbert - added Diana - I am sure someone from your old school mates would also be home for the summer but...yeah, you are always welcome by mine.

\- Thanks.

\- What are your plans, Anne? - asked Jerry.

\- Oh, nothing definite. I will take care of the bar when Diana will be away, bound to be quiet anyway. Catch up with my reading since I should be done with my studies by then. Maybe drop to visit Jerry’s mum...

\- Oh, come on - Jerry drawled - you can do that anytime!

\- ...Hang out with Stella or Priss if they would be around.

\- Priss won’t actually. - Gilbert said.

\- How do you know? - Anne asked in surprise.

\- Remember she ended up dating that colleague of mine who wanted her number. He told me yesterday they are going to some mountains in the summer.

\- Oh, seems I need to catch up with Priss.

\- It doesn’t sound like you have very concrete plans, Anne - said Maria - while you should plan something fun. A change of scenery at least. You could read those books on a tropical island or somewhere exciting.

\- You should be the doctor here with prescriptions like this - smiled Anne.

\- I would agree with her, Anne - Gilbert said - you also need some rest.

\- Anne! - exclaimed Diana - Why don’t you come to Avonlea with us? It would be amazing, I’m sure you would love it and you promised me to come someday.

\- I wouldn’t like to...

\- Nah, I will ask my parents if we can fit an extra person and if not I am sure one of the girls can. We can close the PEI for two weeks , it is no issue at all. Say yes!

\- I will think it over. Nothing certain yet, especially as I don’t want to push my presence on your parents, Diana. Or anybody else.

\- I will fix it, no worries. - Diana grinned.

***

Three hour later Anne and Diana were saying goodbye to all their guests.

\- Maria, it was so nice to meet you. I hope to see you next month.

\- We needed you, dear. We get a bit entangled here with family dating neighbours.

\- Happy to be your fresh blood.

\- Carlo, that duck was magnificent.

\- Jerry, Diana, congratulations once more.

\- Have a nice evening guys.

\- You too.

As soon as they were alone, Anne and Diana looked at each other and grinned.

\- You first!

\- You first!

\- Coffee first - Anne finally decided and soon they were both sitting on her sofa with cups of cappuccino.

\- You never told me you were expecting a proposal!

\- I wasn’t. You know Jerry. He likes his surprises.

\- And that you would accept!

\- You are suggesting I should have refused? Come on, I wouldn’t let Jerry go that easily. And once we are married his parents won’t get offended if he moves in.

\- True. They are rather traditional this way. Still...wedding! Diana, I just can’t believe.

\- Haha. Better do. I need you there for a bridesmaid. 

\- Me?

\- Uhm.

\- Diana, I am for sure honoured but perhaps one of the Avonlea girls would be better suited...fit better with your looks.

\- Oh no, I must have a red haired one - Diana stuck her tongue at Anne.

\- Oh well, you can always print wedding photos in black and white.

\- Anne! Don’t worm compliments from me! You know I think you exaggerate about your bad looks. Ask your boyfriend if you don’t believe me.

\- How can he know what you think?

\- You are impossible, Anne Shirley. Anyway. My turn. You never told me you were dating anybody. Much less Gilbert Blythe.

\- I wasn’t. Not till Friday. And then we had hardly a chance to talk.

\- But Carlo knew! 

\- Because he met Gilbert on Friday morning.

\- Huh?

\- Downstairs. - Anne sighed - And I suppose asked him. 

\- In the morning?

\- Yes, Diana. Gilbert stayed the night...

\- Ha!

\- ...on a sofa. Because he spilled a cup of tea on himself and I had nothing to offer him as a change of clothing. He couldn’t very well go around all wet in such wind.

\- You know what? Tell me that story from the beginning.

Anne giggled.

\- It all started with the shortest in history 1hour long fake relationship. Put on show for the benefit of one Charlotte Stuart, a sister of Ryan and clingy but not welcome fan of Gilberts looks.

\- Indeed?

\- Uhm. Once the hour was up and Charlotte was no more anywhere near, we decided to keep up the agreement for real.

\- What can I say? - pondered Diana.

\- I told you so?

\- No. I was thinking more about... I am delighted. I feel it will work out just nicely for you both.

\- Diana?

\- What?

\- I love you so much. How have I deserved such a great bosom friend?

\- By being one as well - Diana replied with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Of course they must have washed their hands before touching food but well...some detail are just skipped, right? ;)
> 
> Oh, I already had the bit about kicking ready when I read someone on twitter suggesting sth similar. Idk maybe some other ppl elsewhere suggested sth like that as well but honestly it was my idea here. :) Just proves there is a finite number of ideas ;)


	26. All about everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody missed Phil? Then we learn what can one visit in the middle of a night. How to make a snowman. And who is going to split. Finally Jane is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a short one. All above the place, adding some missing pieces you were wondering about or maybe not cared about but I wrote it anyway ;)

**Phil:** It’s a boy

**Queen Anne:** How do you know?

**Phil:** There is a penis

A blurred black and white picture of some medical looking printout followed

**Queen Anne:** Omg! Phil! Is it?

**Phil:** :D

**Queen Anne:** Phil you come to my place RN so I can hug you, I can’t leave this bar yet

**Phil:** U R suggesting I come for a drink??? 

**Queen Anne:** Carrot juice on the house 

***

**AnnE:** Do you have any classes etc early tomorrow?

**MVP Celery Stick:** No, why?

**AnnE:** Then I have an idea. Come pick me up today once the PEI closes

**MVP Celery Stick:** What’s the idea?

**AnnE:** I am asking you out so it’s my surprise. :)

***

As soon as Gilbert entered the PEI Anne launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

\- Hi - she said smiling and stepping back - I am all done here, let’s go.

\- Where to? - he asked when they were already walking along the street outside.

\- Do you know a lot about architecture?

\- No. Do you?

\- No! And this is exactly what I was hoping for.

\- That we both don’t know?

\- Yes. Because we will have open minds.

\- Anne! Will you tell me to what? - Gilbert laughed.

\- I was thinking you know what can we do in the weird hours we have free time to spend together...So, I have just read somewhere that when they were opening the subway* for the first time they run a competition for the best project of a station. They ended up realising 10 best ideas! I thought we may go and judge them ourselves.

\- All 10? Now?

\- Oh, no, you need some time perhaps to truly appreciate the merits of a subway station. We can probably split it between three nights or so...And only then give out our verdict.

\- Verdict?

\- Yes. Which should win. Then we can compare how we did versus the original jury.

\- But surely you know who won?

\- No, as a matter of fact I read the mention of the competition in some archive paper. Then read somewhere they used top ten and which stations they are but never checked which was the winner.

\- Okay, you convinced me riding the subway can be fun. - Gilbert shook his head at the ridiculousness of her idea and how cute it somehow was - Lead the way, Miss Shirley.

***

\- Hello, Anne Shirley speaking...

\- Anne, this is Mary. Mary Lacroix. Do you...

\- Mary, hi! This is a surprise! How are you doing? How is Bash and Dellie?

\- We are all fine. And you?

\- Good, thanks.

\- In fact Dellie is the main reason I am calling you.

\- Really?

\- Yes. She can’t stop gushing about those cheese snowmen so I asked Gilbert for your number to check with you how you did them.

\- Oh - Anne giggled - I was afraid she had some more questions about ducks. The snowmen were really mostly of white radish and cream cheese**. You need to squeeze water well out of it before to make it hold shape. 

\- Oh, I see.

\- But I guess what wins kids is the decoration. You know, eyes and buttons and pieces of carrot for nose. I am sure you can invent something along these lines.

\- Sure I can, thanks. 

\- Not at all.

\- Uhm, Anne?

\- Yes?

\- One more thing came to my mind. Gilbert mentioned Diana is organising a kind of group trip home to Avonlea in July and that she invited you along. 

\- Yes?

\- He said she is planning to have you and her new fiancé both at the Barrys. And I couldn’t stop thinking it might be a bit uncomfortable for you. I mean they will likely have lots of time spent to get to know each other. The parents and the future son-in-law. And discussions about the wedding. I imagine you, even as a best friend of Diana, would feel a bit awkward at times. 

\- Perhaps you have something there - Anne admitted - but I don’t see...

\- How is it my business? 

\- Something like that - Anne laughed.

\- I wanted to suggest you could stay at our place instead. We would be happy to have you. Dellie would be ecstatic, not that I would push you into babysitting. And I could learn more of your theory of hiding vegetables. Dellie is certainly entering a picky stage.

\- Yeah, they all do. Thank you, Mary. I will think about this.

\- Sure, take your time. We are not going anywhere anyway. Oh, and if Gilbert’s presence would bother you, I could kick him out to camp at one of his old pals or something, you know.

\- I can tolerate him probably but I appreciate your concern. Thanks, I will let you know.

\- Please do. Okay, it was nice hearing you but I have to run back to my oven. Take care, Anne.

\- You too, bye.

***

**Diana:** Cole are you going home this holidays?

**Cole:** Maybe late August not sure why?

**Diana:** We were thinking of making a group trip back in early July. Me, girls, Gilbert, Jerry. I am persuading Anne to visit.

**Cole:** July is out.

**Cole:** I am going to Split with Roy.

**Diana:** split?

**Cole:** Split. Give it a chance in the summer. 

**Diana:** Oh, pity.

**Cole:** Yeah, i am sure you will have great fun.

**Diana:** You sound like you wouldn’t?

**Cole:** Oh no, you got me!

**Diana:** Honestly.

***

**Jane:** FYI. They found a match.

**Anne Shirley:** For Prissy? Wonderful!

**Jane:** Some guy in Vancouver. He already confirmed he is willing to donate.

**Anne Shirley:** Thx so much for letting me know dear

**Anne Shirley:** I am so glad. Keep us posted pls

**Jane:** Me too :) I will

**Jane:** Oh, Anne. Di was right

**Jane:** Alex says he doesn’t mind

**Anne Shirley:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I hinted at the subway existing in this city in chapter 10 or sth. Now I learnt there are like 2 cities in Canada with metro, oh bother, let’s say this invented one has it as well :)
> 
> ** Don’t hold me responsible if you make these snowmen and fail. I can easily see it with kind of cheese we have in my country (call it white) but I know for a fact it is hard to get elsewhere. And other varieties might not be good for this.


	27. Switch off the light leaving, will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets her degree. Diana plans her a surprise. Ducks have visitors again. And we learn what else one can do at night. And what can happen if your bf discovers his old love when you invite him over to your place. And there is some sherbet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, have fun!
> 
> And pls don’t be mad at me for mentioning Split again. ;-) I have never been there but it must be nice. Croatia is a popular summer destination after all. Anyway...I will try not to abuse this theme too much in future chapters.

\- Miss Shirley, this is a truly deserved title of Masters in dual field of literature and psychology.

This was followed by the dean’s of literature handshake. And then sincere hugs of her supervisors professors Stacy and Novak. That completed the official part of her final thesis presentation. The public began to file out of the lecture hall and Anne found herself in a tight hug of Diana Barry. 

\- Oh, dearest bosom friend! It was splendid work and I am so happy for you. 

\- And I am sure it did and will do all the good to those kids at the centre - added Stella taking her turn in hugging Anne.

\- And who knows? Some of them may grow up to be a famous authors themselves thanks to your inspiration. Our grandchildren will have to memorise their poems. - Priss added with a tinkling laugh.

\- I have yet to read your work in full but am already proud of you as well - Gilbert said handing Anne a flower crown made of some marguerites and sturdy grass blades.

\- Why a flower crown?

\- Surely it is a master touch for the master - giggled Priss grabbing the crown and putting it on top of Anne’s head.

\- That also. But knowing Diana’s plans I thought it is more practical to carry around for you - Gilbert explained.

\- Diana has plans made for me?

\- Yes dear. - Diana smiled widely - I am sure you planned to throw an apron over that pretty dress and prepare three hundred fern flower martinis this evening but I simply won’t have it. I am officially giving my barmaid...

\- And business partner - murmured Gilbert cautiously.

\- ...a free day. Stella here agreed to help me in the PEI tonight and together we will manage just well if we run some easier daily menu for drinks. 

\- And you deserve some free time dear, to properly celebrate and get some rest. - Stella said - So stop fretting and drag that only too willing gentleman on some wild ramble or whatever you choose.

\- But...

\- Come on, I will drop all your official papers at admin for you. Now off you go - said Priss.

Before Anne had a chance to protest further, three kisses were planted on her cheeks and her three kindred spirits rapidly disappeared behind the horizon....or rather the hall door.

\- I am sorry - Anne looked to Gilbert - I wouldn’t like to pressure you if you would rather...

\- How come a master degree holder missed that part of the conversation we all just had implied my full cognisance of Diana’s evil plan?

\- I... - but before Anne could finish Gilbert simply pulled her in for a kiss.

\- So what do you want to do with your free day beginning now - he glanced at her head - Queen Anne?

***

\- After seeing all the stuff you put into those drinks of yours like barley grass, raw cocoa seeds, lyophilized crabs... - Gilbert started as they sat on the brick wall of a little bridge that arched over an artificial stream crossing the West Park in one of its corners.

\- Hey! Actually I never tried the lyo crab!

\- Maybe don’t? Anyway, and the hidden veggies you preach are necessary for kids I would never imagine you going for a takeaway pizza and now ice-cream. - Gilbert said.

\- Oh - said Anne and pondered for a minute - I guess today somehow marks a definite end of an era for me. Like childhood is over. I mean - she smiled - okay, I am an adult in the eyes of law for a few years of course but now the school is over as well. I am totally on my own, free to venture my own qualified opinions.

\- I cannot picture you not venturing opinions before - Gilbert smirked.

\- No. That’s true. But anyway, you get my meaning. This is the last day so I wanted to mark it somehow with some irresponsible treats. 

\- Something there. That pizza was hard to stomach, lucky we took some coke to flush it away.

\- Oh but the ice-cream is actually quite good - Anne sucked appreciatively at her cone - they make it fresh here, not deliver from 1000 miles away, you know? Wanna try poppy seeds and marzipan?

\- Hum...it’s nice. Raspberry and chilli?

\- Uh, that is hot. Orange and watermelon sherbet?

\- Can I take the drop adorning the tip of your nose? - Gilbert asked brushing his finger across the mentioned part of Anne’s face.

\- And maybe I wanted to tempt butterflies?

\- You tempted me.

\- Tempt, tempt?

\- Something about the way you look tonight? - Gilbert caught on the reference.

\- Caramel complexion, breath smellin' like cinnamon - Anne laughed - only caramel is rather in my ice-cream I am sorry to point out.

\- This was a funny game Josie brought up. 

\- It was. I am glad she was well enough to design some fun activities. I hope she has fun in Hawaii as well. 

Anne sighed.

\- What’s the matter?

\- I am not sure. I am a bit scared. You know. It was kind of stable for some time. Now things are moving. Josie is away, Diana got engaged, Phil is expecting. With Bash I am sure you are used to marriages and babies but it is new to me to see my friends at such important moments. 

\- Change can be good surely.

\- It can. Probably it will. I am sure it will be for them all. I don’t know about me.

\- How so?

\- I just finished my studies. The question is what next. There is sure to be some change and it terrifies me if I am to be honest.

\- You could have done Ph.D. and not masters, you would have got two extra years for decision.

\- When I was starting it was impossible for professor Stacy to supervise doctorates and she was my only option to combine my two fields into one thesis.

\- But maybe you could prolong it now?

\- I could. But then maybe better not? I am not sure. Perhaps it is time to move on.

\- From here? - Gilbert asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

\- From academia for a start. A few things hold me here for now.

\- Like?

\- Like my business venture of course - Anne smiled - I am not sure I want to do it till my retirement but it is still fun.

\- Then for my own selfish reasons I am glad you have the bar.

\- Oh, so you can keep your extra job? - Anne nudged his shoulder with hers.

\- That as well - he replied seriously juggling his ice-cream to his other hand as he reached out to embrace Anne sideways with his newly free one - But primarily that I can keep you nearby for a while longer.

\- A while?

\- At least - Gilbert leaned in and kissed her ear just below the flower crown.

Anne rested her head against his shoulder and laughed quietly.

\- At least until you catch up with duck genetics for Dellie? There is a mandarine for you. Quite a rarity. - She pointed - And beauty.

\- Beauty - Gilbert agreed not really looking at the duck.

\- Speaking of Dellie, I was surprised but touched by Mary’s offer.

\- Huh?

\- You don’t know?

\- Know what?

\- She called me and suggested if I accompany you guys to Avonlea and would feel awkward imposing upon the Barrys and newly engaged would-be Baynards get together I can stay at... what do you call your place? Blythe-Lacroix house?

\- Mary has unique ideas.

\- Sure she has - Anne grinned - she added she may kick you out to room with some old school mate if I feel bothered by your presence.  
\- Really unique I must add. Do you?

\- I am not sure. Do they...?

\- Know we gave it a go? Yes. But Mary and Bash are not squeamish. Not that I suggest anything improper. We have a perfectly nice guest room.

\- Oh, right - Anne said - still, I will think a bit more about all this. Perhaps Split would be a better option.

\- Split? - Gilbert wasn’t sure he followed her way of thinking and couldn’t understand the sudden negative shift.

\- Uhm. Cole and Roy go there in July. Again. After a disastrous trip after Christmas. Apparently summer in Croatia is much nicer than December. I might join them instead.

\- Oh, okay.

They sucked at their now sodden through ice-cream cones for a while in silence.

\- How about we finish with a nice walk around the park and go to the museum afterwards?

\- Museum? But it is seven in the evening. I thought they would be closed by now.

\- Ha! - Anne chuckled - Today is the open night at the natural history museum, I have never been to any museum night and I would like to try.

\- Anything you like, Anne. It is your celebration day.

\- Now you tempt me to finish some more degrees so we can celebrate more often.

\- Do you always need an excuse? - Gilbert raised his eyebrows mockingly at her and she laughed.

***

\- Thank you, Gilbert. This was a splendid afternoon and evening I had - Anne said as, close after midnight, after the short walk from the museum they stopped in front of the entrance to her house. 

\- Apart from the pizza. 

\- Yeah, sorry. I can make it up to you one day. With a crab.

\- Nah, it was a great time. Enacting the hunt for mammoths was hilarious*.

\- Yeah, you looked quite handsome in those skins...

\- Likewise, you looked becoming with bones holding up your hair, miss Flinstone.

\- Haha. But I guess the competition to put together human blood system was boring for you?

\- Easy. But thanks to my hidden knowledge we won.

\- Yes. Annual ticket to the museum. - Anne chuckled. - Only it’s done with our names on it so you are stuck with me unless you pay extra.

\- Yes, this really bothers me.

\- Then let’s take turns to go alone.

\- You misunderstood. It bothers me we are now kind of tied by blood.

\- Oh - Anne nodded seriously - I see. So you are afraid we are no longer permitted to do... this? 

Anne grabbed Gilbert’s hands in hers and straightened herself to press her lips to his. He smiled before kissing her back. Anne quickly deepened the kiss and moved her hands to link them at the back of his head feeling at the same time his arms wrapping around her waist. Their mouths moved against each other for a while. Then Anne felt the tip of Gilbert’s tongue swipe briefly against her lower lip and she shivered.

\- Cold? - he pulled back and asked with concern.

\- Perhaps. Would you like to come in upstairs?

\- Uhm. Okay?

As soon as they climbed the stairs Anne removed her flower crown and hang it on the tree-rack. Then, following their established tradition, they moved to the kitchen.

\- Another shot at hojicha? - Anne laughed switching the kettle on.

\- Yes, I will try not to pour it all out.

They watched in silence as the kettle gradually heated.

\- Anne? Can I ask you something?

\- Yes?

\- Jerry mentioned at that lunch with Carlo that this place is huge. I mean sure it is three storey...

\- Four, we have the attic.

\- So four. But apart from the bar below the other floors look rather medium-sized to me? I mean your place and Diana’s?

\- You haven’t seen either in full.

\- True.

\- Do you wish for a tour of this apartment, Gilbert? - amazed Anne looked at Gilbert who had a rather unsure expression - By all means. Go on, start and I will join you in a moment. This water will boil in a second.

Gilbert went slowly back to the living room that was open to the staircase. As he observed before, there were three doors leading out of it. The kitchen and bathroom he has seen already so he moved to the third door he expected was Anne’s bedroom. He was a bit excited to see it since he believed rooms spoke tomes about their owners. 

As soon as he entered he realised his mistake. This area was much bigger than the rest combined. To his left he had a part indeed making up Anne’s bedroom, with a big oak wardrobe and an old-fashioned four poster bed. In front of him was a desk with some small cabinet to the side and a big poster of some fantastic scene with flying pots and tea cups above it. 

And to his right...

In what took up most of the area were rows after rows of shelves filled with books, small lamps lighting them from the upper edges of top shelves. 

Anne must have had the biggest private library he had ever seen.

\- Wow!

\- So is this flat big enough for your standards? - Anne spoke from behind him.

\- Ehm, yeah, surprising. And the books...how...?

\- I am a master of literature, you know - Anne laughed and joined him, holding two steaming cups.

\- Are all of them in possession of such a collection?

\- No. Of course not. See, when I met Diana’s aunt we discovered our shared passion is reading. I spent many happy quiet hours here with Aunt Jo. When she passed away she left Diana the house and me the books. I threw in my own not so humble collection and here we are. The furniture, I might add, is exactly as Aunt Jo had it. Diana let me have it. I wouldn’t fancy putting up so many shelves anew.

\- Oh, I see. Uhm...can I just have a look around?

\- Sure, go on.

Anne leaned against one of the first book cases and looked as Gilbert went along the shelves looking up and down at the titles, pulling occasionally a book to have a better look.

Fifteen minutes later she sat down on the floor, two mugs beside her and pulled out her own book to read.

\- Wow! Di’s aunt not only had literature but also textbooks I see. - Gilbert exclaimed from behind the corner.

Anne read her book and sipped her tea while Gilbert’s tea was getting cold and he was getting more and more lost in perusal of her collection.

\- Hey! She had here some pretty old books as well. First copies or something.

\- Oi, works of pioneers of preventive medicine!

\- Latin American writers.

\- Fancy, she even had a crime stories section. 

An hour later Anne yawned and stood up.

\- Gilbert, I am tired, I will call it a day.

\- Yeah, sure - he replied not really absorbing her words.

\- If you want to check out something please do so yourself. Leave me a note on the desk. I like to know which books I am lending.

Anne sounded a bit annoyed but Gilbert missed it completely, now immersed in some reprints of medieval herbal medicine recipes.

Anne took her mug back to the kitchen, showered, put on her pyjamas, switched off all other lights but library and climbed to bed. She crawled under covers and turned angrily to face her wardrobe.

\- Goodnight, sweetheart - she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ok, I have never been at museum night, just assume what can happen. Check one out and let me know how does it really look like if you feel like it.
> 
> Ok, I assumed here graduate students have similar flexibility everywhere in the world. I mean, terms end when they end while you can pick the day of your thesis presentation, exams etc whenever you want. So we are here somewhere May/June cause it fitted Anne like that.


	28. An apple crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gives best advice on girls? Right you are, welcome back Bash. Even though payment will be probably going for years hehe. And yes our boy acts on the advice. With the result being more talking (because this whole thing is basically ‘and what if they actually communicated?’) but not only!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter heavily implies sexual relationship (adult, consensual, outside marriage) and includes some descriptions of foreplay. I will not change the overall story rating for this chapter but be warned. If you are sensitive skip this chapter taking instead my summary of it: ‘yes, they make up’ :)
> 
> Here we are friends. If you proceed despite warning I hope you enjoy.

The phone at the bedside table buzzed at ten past three. A.m. Its owner stirred, opened one eye to the darkness and blindly grabbed the blasted thing.

\- Who the hell... - he whispered trying not to wake up his wife.

\- Bro, I need your help. - the phone said before he quickly put it to his ear to muffle the sound.

\- At three in the morning?

The response clearly did not satisfy him.

\- Yeah, ten past. Or twenty or whatever. What difference does it make? We value sleep here, you know. Not like some medicine students. You will understand some day when you have kids.

His agitated voice must have penetrated Mary’s dreams because she turned around, opened her eyes and looked at him bathed in eerie light of his mobile phone.

\- Where are you? .... At the playground? In the downtown? Are you insane?

Mary sat up crossed legged and looked at Bash with a silent question.

\- My little brother - he mouthed.

Her eyes gleamed with interest and she brought the fingertips of her hands together in an attitude of one listening to a wonderful performance.

\- You messed up again? With the PEI girls?....Oh, one of them? Let me just guess...

Mary stifled a giggle.

\- Okay, how? ... Anne defended her thesis yesterday? Oh great, congratulate her from us.

Mary clapped her hands quietly and sent a kiss.

\- You are not sure you can? Tell me more... Okay, you guys went to celebrate... Just the two of you?... Oh, Diana was busy, I see... She is a sly creature, that one.

For a moment he listened in silence. 

\- Just to get it straight - Bash said, both to get it straight and to make sure Mary does not miss the fun she deserved after having been woken up - you had pizza, ice-cream, went to a park, then to a museum...

Mary made a vague gesture indicating how romantic it sounded and this time Bash had to stifle a laugh.

\- Okay. Oh, you won a prize, splendid. And walked Anne home. Always the gentleman, huh?... Oh, she invited you upstairs to her apartment? What time was it again? Ah, around twelve, you say? 

Mary rolled her eyes suggestively.

\- Okay, Gilly boy, calm down. So she offered you tea and you asked to see her apartment? 

Mary raised her eyebrows.

\- Excuse me? You discovered she has the biggest library in freaking Canada? And asked if you can have a look? Not too much of a gentleman?... YOU WHAT?

Mary put a finger on her mouth and gestured towards Dellie’s bedroom.

\- I am sorry. You shocked me. It took you TWO hours to have that look? 

Mary bent forward in laughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

\- And Anne?... Oh, you are not sure but when you remembered and went to check all the lights but library were off and Anne was soundly asleep in her bed? Cute. - Bash said the last word with voice dripping with sarcasm. - And you tripped on a mug of tea? So now you need my advice how to dry your shoes or what?

Bash and Mary looked at each other in exasperation.

\- Oh, _that_. You know my advice. It’s unwavering. I should record it for you. Apologize... Of course you behaved like an idiot. Dumb, daft, mental, crazy ...take your pick. But insensitive for sure... Why? 

Bash looked at Mary and took three calming breaths.

\- Why do you think she invited you in in the first place, huh?

Mary reached for a pillow.

\- Yeah... sure, maybe she wanted to have some tea and chat a bit more. Or maybe, and I would rather put my bet here, she had something more intimate in mind.

He listened in silence for a minute, Mary creasing her forehead in front of him.

\- Oh, she told you she is not that kind of girl? When?... Before you even dated?... And that she does not sleep with random guys? Do you still feel random?

Mary pushed her face into the pillow.

\- Listen, Gilbert. Ask her if you are not sure. But take it from me. Whatever Anne had in mind it was NOT to be a library assistant bringing beverages to its patrons. She has enough of that in her job.

Mary’s face showed concern for Anne.

\- I told you. Apologize. The sooner the better... Okay, maybe wait until morning... Go back to her place or something. Right, can I go back to sleep now?

Mary gestured a few things.

\- Mary says she will call Anne later. Oh, and we love you even if you behave like a moron. Yeah, okay, goodnight!

***

Anne woke up to the sun streaming down on her face through the window, to the sweet smell of something she couldn’t place and the itching feeling she always had when someone stared at her. The first thing she saw as she raised her head from her pillow was Gilbert sitting beside her wardrobe on the floor, his arms wrapped around his bent knees, looking at her.

All the memories from yesterday flew back to her instantly and instead of spending a nice minute or two in contemplation of a pleasant feeling of waking up to the kind face of one’s boyfriend she promptly flared up in anger.

\- I told you, it is self-service between ten p.m. and eight in the morning, write down which book you are taking.

\- I...It’s already nine. - Gilbert shifted to kneel, sitting back on his heels.

\- Great. So you expect me to stand up and check it out for you? - she started to stand up but paused seeing the tray on her bed and leaned back on her headboard. The tray content explained the smell for sure. - What is that?

\- Breakfast. Anne, listen. I am sorry. I am an idiot.

Anne raised her eyebrows at him and waited.

\- I was disrespectful to you last night. Ignoring your presence and hospitality, forgetting that it was your celebration and treating your place instead like some public library. I am sorry. I am a moke as Bash always says. Insensitive one. And I lost a chance of a few extra hours in your company. I am really sorry, Anne.

Anne looked at him for a long while.

\- This is what you get from dating a bookworm I suppose. I will take it as a compliment for Aunt Jo’s taste in books.

\- Do you think you can forgive me once again?

\- I suppose I can. _Forgiven, not forgotten._

- _I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life._

\- _How 'bout how good it feels to finally forgive you?_ \- Anne smiled and gestured to the tray - So what is it?

\- I thought you could celebrate with the irresponsible treats a bit more.

\- Hence the pancakes with carmelised sugar? And the green liquid?

\- Oh, hidden veggies. - Gilbert smiled tentatively - I learn quickly. Kale, parsley, apple and kiwi smoothie?

Anne sipped appreciatively.

\- Wanna try? - she offered.

Gilbert gulped down a bit.

\- Not bad. I must recreate it for Dellie. Uhm, Anne? I owe you two small extra apologies. First I used your sofa and bathroom again, without asking this time. Otherwise I wouldn’t make it here for pancakes.

\- Okay. Sofa is not offended. - Anne brushed it off.

\- And...I tripped on the mug of tea you made me in the night.

\- Oh no! - Anne cried in pretend annoyance - I will run out of hojicha before you even try it.

\- Third time will be lucky hopefully.

\- Maybe... Have some pancakes in the meantime. They are nice - Anne grinned. - Come on up from that floor - she added and gestured to her bed on the other side of the tray - and give me a minute.

She extracted herself from under the covers and slipped through the door, bare feet tapping on the wooden floor. Gilbert nibbled on a pancake in silence. Anne reappeared in a moment with hair freshly made into a ponytail and holding two mugs.

\- You do not deserve to see me without a proper hair-do. - she said - And better use your third chance with hojicha well - she finished, handing Gilbert one of the mugs and plopping on the bed again.

\- Right. What can I do to deserve that? 

\- It is for you to find out.

\- Okay, I will try. From what I have seen it should be well worth the effort. 

Anne gave him a calculating look.

\- Anne? 

\- Mhm?

\- What was your plan when you invited me in after I walked you home? The one I so irreversibly destroyed by my unhealthy drive for books?

\- What do _you_ think it was? - she countered.

\- Bash said he would bet his money rather on the other thing than tea and chat.

\- Bash? Where does he come into it?

\- I uhm... well, asked him for advice. 

\- Oh. At dawn or something?

\- Something. I guess I needed assurance that approaching you with an apology had some chance of succeeding. But he won’t tease you about it, no worries. Just me. Forever probably.

\- Oh, that’s a relief I don’t have to punish you anymore. But you didn’t answer my question.

\- No. I think I did personally lean towards tea and chat. Not that I wouldn’t like it to be the other option. Maybe some part of me hoped it was - he gave Anne an intense look and blinked in quick succession - but I didn’t and don’t want to presume... I mean you told me and I never imagined otherwise than that you uphold certain standards you had mentioned a couple of times. And I respect that.

\- Oh, I see. Thank you I guess...

\- So can you answer my question as well?

\- Oh? Yeah, tea first, which you should know having stepped into yours, and then I think I wanted to see where it goes naturally. Not that I expected library tour.

\- Yeah, uhm...I am really sorry for that.

\- Enough remorse, mr Bookworm. Tell me, do you have any classes or something today?

\- No, texted Ryan at seven to switch for practice today. And feed Grace. Why?

\- Just wanted to suggest some more celebration - Anne replied taking the empty mug from Gilbert and putting it with hers on the tray - how was hojicha?

\- Invigorating.

\- Indeed? - Anne took the tray and put it on her desk - Wait, why are you barefoot?

\- Told you. Indirectly. My previous hojicha invigorated my shoes. And your floor but that I wiped off.

\- Does it mean I now have to entertain you until your shoes dry... I mean calm down enough?

Gilbert looked darkly at his toes and wiggled them.

\- _Here we are now. Entertain us._

Anne giggled and leaned down over the edge of bed and brushed the end of her ponytail across his feet.

\- _It tickles, it tickles. It's a ticklin' me._

\- _I was the best around, the kissinest man they'd ever found._ \- Gilbert replied turning Anne from her stomach to her back and lifting her head just enough so he could, bending down, pull her into a long, hungry kiss that transformed all the butterflies in her stomach into a swarm of moths all flying upwards to him.

\- _Bar none, I am the most humble-est?_ \- she teased him pulling back.

\- _My apple crumble is by far the most crumble-est_ \- Gilbert replied with a meaningful grin and grabbing Anne by the hips pulled her so that her head was safely on the bed rather than hanging above void. 

She responded by reaching out to bring his lips back hard onto hers, her fingers digging into the back of his head. She opened her mouth to him in an attempt to set the moths free only succeeding in multiplying the swarm as their tongues met in a frantic dance. She felt Gilbert’s hands travel up along her sides from her hips to ribcage and back down.

A few moments later Anne broke the kiss and trailed a line of small kisses along Gilbert’s cheek to his ear.

\- Tested, clear. Like a month ago. No partners since. You? - she whispered.

\- Likewise, two months. There was only you for a long time for me, Anne. - he replied punctuating each word with a kiss to her throat that left her gasping, at the same time shifting his position to kneel on the bed next to her.

Anne let her hands wander down from his head along his back finally letting her fingers tug his shirt from the waistband of his jeans and sneak under the hem. Gilbert reciprocated by allowing his hands dart under her pajama top to repeat their journey upward but this time moved them to cup her bras-less breasts, index fingers brushing her nipples.

\- _Now the fire in me has started_ \- Anne gazed at Gilbert with widened eyes.

\- _I will make love to you like you want me to_ \- he replied before plunging again for her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Bashes strategy of rephrasing and acknowledging what he hears is in fact an established one for good listening. So he was not THAT mean...
> 
> Don’t be mad at me. It was these guys who insisted upon playing the song game! I guess they are too big for spelling bees? Or blame Josie.
> 
> Also (which also explains why the chapter was slower in coming) I am certainly not so good at romantic nor intimate descriptions, I am just a joker at heart. Hope I pulled it through decent enough. And as a grandma of the fandom ;) I had to insist upon safe sex huh?


	29. A submarine, a pic and a pebble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne accepts the offer. The PEI girls discuss the party. Will there be place for the Beatles? A grand friend reunion takes place at church picinc, dick pic is discussed among other stuff. And Anne goes on a pilgrimage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we are. I meant to squeeze here a bit more subchapters but it grew on me while the night is vanishing. So enjoy!

**Anne Duck Expert:** Hi, Anne here. Can I still accept your invite for July stay?

**Mary Lacroix:** Sure honey. Anytime.

**Mary Lacroix:** We will be happy to have you

**Anne Duck Expert:** Thank you Mary

**Mary Lacroix:** NP. Shall I... you know? ;-)

**Anne Duck Expert:** No he can stay lol.

***

\- Okay, Anne - Diana said once she had finished the salad they were both eating - What do we do with the theme party on Friday?

\- The theme is Underwater...

\- Decorations should be easy but food and beverages?

\- What do we have underwater? Seaweed, fish, submarines?

\- Make some sushi with algae perhaps?

\- Okay. I guess Gilbert could make fish-shaped cookies.

\- Or any other sea animal...octopuses, prawns, crabs...I will ask him. Then for drinks huh...I think I will go with transparent ones and simply add decorations inside. You know small shells, corals...

\- That’s a good one. And - Diana giggled - water as self-service will come cheap.

\- Master touch dear. Why did you study music and not business? Alright, for decor maybe giant carton seaweeds on the walls and edges of booths?

\- And arrange restroom entrance as submarine.

\- Fun. Then fish on threads hung from the ceiling?

\- Good one. Mermaid?

\- No...unless you want to dress up?

\- Not really. Okay now for music we can find something subdued and eerie...

\- I trust you with music completely. Okay, we have a plan, let me order those decorations. Why did those people suggest such theme by the way?

\- A few of them are divers....

\- Oh, that explains for sure.

\- ...Working for the police and firefighters.

\- Why did I ask? Should we switch some fish for dead bodies?

\- Leave that for the murder mystery party.

\- Hey! Good idea, we shall organize one.

***

Anne and Diana arrived at the small park outside Jo’s parish as the first and spread their blanket quite near the front of the stage but to the side so as to catch bit of semi-shade from the trees nearby. The day was already hot.

It was a mid-June Sunday and Avonlea girls and their various friends and acquaintances were all attending the picnic of the parish where Jo presided. Mainly because there was going to be a concert of Old, Rusty and Moody.

In a minute they were joined by Phil and Ruby, both arriving from the parish building.

\- Oh, girls, how exciting - Ruby said - you should see their rehearsals...

\- We will see the live thing in a moment - Diana laughed.

\- Phil, how are you? - Anne asked - All good? You look gorgeous as ever. It is not showing yet.

\- Phil? I didn’t know - squealed Diana - congratulations!

\- Sorry for... - Anne started.

\- Fine - Phil smiled - thanks Diana. No, it doesn’t. Apparently it is slower with the first.

\- Is it a boy or girl?

\- Boy. Anne knows, I sent her the picture of...

\- Hey, what did we miss? What picture? - asked Roy as he and Cole plopped down on the blanket.

\- Phil’s boy private parts... - Anne explained.

\- Phil! I thought being married to a vicar would stop you from having boys send you dick pics? - Jane giggled as she, Alex and Tillie joined the group and began to spread their blanket.

\- The boy is like what? 4 months now? And still hidden from the world unless you ultrasound him...

\- Oh! - Jane blushed - sorry! Congrats, Phil!

\- Hi all - Stella said, arriving on the scene with Priss and a tall dark-haired guy.

\- Hi and meet Nicolas - Priss added - what are you guys up to?

\- Discussing a certain dick pic - Cole explained with a straight face sending the others into fits of giggles.

\- What a great way to show your best side to new acquaintances - said Priss.

\- Anne, show us that picture!

Anne looked at Phil who nodded and took out her phone.

\- Hallo! - Jerry handed Diana a bottle of, judging by condensation on the outside, a very cold water - straight from the fridge, mon amie. What do you have there, Anne?

He took the phone from Anne’s hand and glanced at it. 

\- What is that supposed to be?

\- It’s a...

\- Hi everyone, sorry I am almost late - Gilbert reached them slightly out of breath - what are looking at? - he took Anne’s phone from Jerry’s hand - oh, hi Nico, didn’t know I would see you today. Everything okay, Priss?

\- Oh uhm... - she looked at the phone in his hand.

\- Oh - Gilbert glanced at the screen - this thing. Nico, I am sure something up your street. - He passed the phone to his now interested friend who laughed the second he looked - congratulations, Phil.

\- Cole! Honestly that was a bad taste joke! - Stella cried - So does it mean Nico...?

\- He studies with Gilbert here and dreams to become an obstetrician, yeah - finished Priss who finally figured out the joke.

\- Seems we should start a club of future medicos dating literature-educated barmaids? - Nicolas winked at Gilbert.

Ruby looked wide-eyed between them before understanding dawned in her orbs.

\- Anne! So this is why you discouraged me back in December?

\- Not at all. He was barely our contractor then. How could anyone foresee...

Diana looked all innocent.

\- ...what would happen half a year later? Besides...

\- That would be unprofessional conduct - Jerry said all seriously.

\- Why would a few months change that? - Tillie wanted to know.

\- Ruby - Phil interrupted - but you can’t be annoyed! If it weren’t for the PEI intervention there would be no Old, Rusty and Moody...

\- And no Muby. I know and I am not mad, honey - Ruby hugged Anne.

\- Roody Muby - whispered Roy to Jerry. 

\- Jane, how is Prissy?

\- Oh - Jane brightened - they are preparing for a transplant and are quite hopeful.

\- Aplastic anemia - Gilbert said quietly to Nicolas.

\- Fingers crossed. It will be fine - Diana smiled at Jane.

\- Tillie - Ruby asked - is Paul not joining us? The concert starts in a few minutes.

\- Oh...no, he is not.

\- Everything alright?

\- No. It is not. Or maybe it is?

\- Huh?

\- I was made redundant. The hospital struggles with money.

\- Oh no!

\- Fine, I found an offer back home in Charlottetown. 

\- This is great!

\- Yeah. But Paul went nuts about not wanting to move nor commute. We quarreled and eventually split.

\- Oh, good riddance. He didn’t deserve you, Tillie. - Anne said and all girls nodded.

\- When do you plan to move? - Cole asked.

\- I will go back with everybody for vacation in July and stay.

\- Oh that is soon.

\- I will manage. I am just sorry to be leaving Jane and Josie here.

\- We will take care of them for you - Alex smiled.

\- Cole, I heard you are not going back to Avonlea this summer?

\- I do. In August. In July we go with Roy to Croatia again. Apparently the sailing is so nice there. And beaches and stuff.

\- Speaking of beach - Diana said - I have an idea for our trip to Avonlea. Since there is a small crowd going why don’t we drive straight from here to the coast and take the route from there? It would be two days not one but we can make some beach party or something?

\- Cool! - exclaimed Tillie and Jane in unison.

\- Better be hot for a beach party - Priss laughed - makes me sad though I won’t be joining.

\- I will make it up to you - Nico promised.

\- Ouuu! - Jerry said, nodding wisely - you must.

\- Hey, enough shenanigans. Jo has just appeared on the stage to announce the start of the concert!

\- Shshh - Ruby shushed them further as everybody arranged themselves on the blankets.

***

\- Do you mind if we do a little detour? It is more convenient from here than after I drop you off.

Anne was driving Gilbert back from the concert in her and Diana’s car. Diana went to help Jerry pack since, as his current lease would be over end of the month, he decided to move in with his fiancée.

\- No, it’s ok.

Anne signaled and turned left to an uphill road. In a moment she parked outside a city cemetery.

\- Come on. I have a pilgrimage.

They walked in silence to the far corner and stood in front of a cheap stone with the inscription indicating one Natasha Fraser, died about about 15 years prior, was buried there. 

Gilbert kept at a polite distance as Anne crouched down to touch her hand to the ground and whisper some quiet words. She then straightened up and stooped once more to place a small pebble on the stone.

\- I didn’t know you observe Jewish customs as well? - Gilbert said as they turned to leave.

\- Generally not. But this pebble thing as a sign of memory is adorable. And it is more practical in the heat today than flowers. I hope they would allow me this.

\- Do you...?

\- It is her birthday today - Anne smiled sadly - she would have loved one of your cakes I am sure. She was always the one for celebration, Natasha was. I...I met her at one of the foster houses back when I was like 8 or something. She took care of me like she were my older sister. She was twelve then or thirteen. She was such a fun to be with, play with. All small kids loved her.

\- How...?

\- She was assaulted. On the street. Bled to death before the doctors could stop it. The foster houses weren’t always in the safest neighborhoods.

\- Oh. I am sorry.

\- They never told me any details. But I don’t care I think. I want to remember her as her cheerful self. And visit her on her birthday not death day. I am just glad now I can do it as I please.

\- Oh, yeah....

The silence enveloped them again.

\- Okay - Anne said as they reached the car - tell me the address once more.


	30. An amazing coincidence or just that love of the ocean runs in a family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang goes to Avonlea. By cars. Talking on the way. Not about cabbages and kings but some other topics - sometimes serious, sometimes funny. When they reach the coast they discover another one of Avonlea was there. And in some sense still is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hope some of you are still following this story that got very long. I may say we are near the end though.  
> Second, part of this chapter contents was inspired by Jacqualine comment somewhere in early chapters so thank you dear - I wouldn’t probably write it otherwise.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

They set off for Avonlea in a big group. Anne, Diana, Jerry, Gilbert, Jane, Tillie, Ruby and Moody whom Ruby finally persuaded to take some rest, aided by Edna who explained they won’t be playing anyway since half of the group enrolled for parish trip to New York.

They arranged to drive all together in a kind of car convoy trying to keep together on the road. Initially they paired up according to where they would drop their luggage at their destination to simplify disembark but then somebody had a cute idea of switching between cars on every coffee stop so as to make sure everyone chatted with everybody else. And thus they started on the straight line towards the coast*, friendly one-on-ones occasionally interrupted by telecons when someone felt inspired to play a tour guide.

***

\- Hey Jane! This car of yours is just huge!

\- It is. - laughed Jane - This is because when Prissy barely passed her test our parents got her a tiny car saying she will have easier life parking. Then Billy passed his a bit easier and said he wants then something a bit harder to park...

\- Not a bit more manly? 

\- That too, prat. Anyway...dad agreed. And I passed with flying colours first time so what could they do?

\- Right. Good for you. I guess we could have just packed four people here and go in three cars not four?

\- We could have. But none of the boys wanted to abandon his splendid vehicle.

They both laughed remembering Jerry’s battered pickup and the other two cars that were not really in a much better state.

\- I and Diana have no problem leaving out tiny dainty city car parked in front of our premises and use someone else’s car - Anne giggled.

\- Oh, but girls are different I suppose?

\- Don’t think we are not immensely proud of our small mechanical wonder!

\- I am sure you are. As I am really. Lucky thing that Alex had different strategy for wooing me than showing off his car. All boys that tried that were sadly disappointed.

\- Why aren’t you bringing Alex over to Avonlea?

\- Oh, he has some stuff to do back home. Besides he has already been to my house a few times anyway. And also...

\- You want to talk with your parents on your own? - Anne guessed.

\- Yes. I haven’t yet. I just wanted to wait till the whole mess with Prissy straightens out a bit. Now she is in the middle of an established route towards a transplant. And there is not much we can do. So I will try to talk to my mum and dad.

\- Have you checked your birth cert?

\- Yes. Mum lied and put dad there, not my biological father.

\- Convenient for her. Harder for you now.

\- I will talk to them and see if they can tell me the story.

\- If you need someone to be there with you...

\- Thanks Anne, I will think about it and let you know. Maybe if I can use you as a backup showcase why children want to know?

\- Anything, dear.

***

\- Ooh, Diana! You must tell me all about your wedding plans!

\- Ruby, honey, I have not made much of them yet.

\- But it is so soon. You must have! Will it be in church?

\- Still not sure, Jerry’s family are Catholics you know...

\- Oh! Dreamy...their churches are so pretty!

\- But this is not the main point is it?

\- Maybe not - admitted Ruby - so do you want to have bridesmaids? 

\- There is the first one already booked, that is Anne. But if I decide on more you will be on the list.

\- Diana! So kind of you to say so. Diana...uhm how did you know you want to be with Jerry forever?

\- I didn’t - Diana laughed - believe it or not it was his always joking self who popped the question at me out of the blue. I just knew I don’t want him to go.

\- Oh...

\- But Ruby - Diana smirked - whatever hidden motive makes you ask me...don’t rush dear, wait till you are sure, huh? As much as I like both you and Moody, forever is a big thing.

Ruby blushed.

***

\- So man, are you now moved in with Anne for good?

\- No, only till they repair the roof of my place. You know after the hurricane hit Anne offered me her sofa for a few days remaining till vacation. I hope to get back to my good as new apartment when we come back.

\- If you say so...

\- We don’t really feel ready for a big move like yours and Di - Gilbert laughed - not even the smaller one of a permanent move in.

\- Pity. I kind of liked not being the only man in place.

\- We will see what the future brings.

\- Sure. Just remember Anne is like a sister to me. If you ever try to hurt her...

\- I wouldn’t Jerry. And not only because I would be afraid of your revenge. Or Diana’s wrath...

\- You have seen that? - Jerry laughed not being the one to keep serious for long.

\- Uhm. After I uhm...mistaken your and Anne goodbye hug for something else.

\- Yes, you were hilarious!

\- Ehm... yes, sorry about that, Jerry. I should have known better than that.

\- Fine. You didn’t know me and Anne that well back then. And I am happy Diana has friends who care about her.

\- She has. In you and Anne as well.

\- Okay, stop being all soppy. Tell me how the girls persuaded Cole and Roy to put up Ryan for the time of roof repair?

\- Well, he didn’t want to ask his sister. Anne understood that having met Christine and she thought about how Cole and Roy were missing a flatmate.

\- But they were kinda fed up with flatmates after Greg?

\- Yeah, I heard the story. Still you know how they worship Anne. She asked for a favour and they delivered. Still, they put Ryan to a test before accepting him.

\- What was it?

\- They asked if he knows something about paintings. He said he always found that Picasso paintings of those plump curly-haired naked beauties his favourite...

\- But...he didn’t...it wasn’t?

\- Exactly, Cole roared with laughter and said it is enough for them. After Ryan told them the secret how to keep him silent for a longer period of time, like twenty minutes, the deal was sealed.

\- What’s the secret?

\- Fudge.

***

\- Why did you become a nurse, Tillie?

\- Oh, such a serious question, Moody!

\- Do you mind answering?

\- No, silly. Okay - Tillie pulled a serious face - I always wanted to work with people. I was never afraid of blood or such. I was good at biology. And had an experience of caring for an old aunt of mine and knew I actually enjoyed it. Those kind of combined for me. Why do you ask?

\- Oh. You know I majored in philosophy. Now am doing grad studies in same. But after setting up Old, Rusty and Moody...

\- You started to think of becoming a pro musician?

\- No. Rather a reverend like Jo.

\- Oh.

\- Oh?

\- I didn’t expect it. I never put you as a religious person.

\- I don’t know really... do you think they smell or something? - Moody chuckled.

\- No, sorry. I guess I never asked.

\- I never put myself as very religious... just kind of medium... but perhaps seeing Jo doing all that job of his made me think I could be good at it. And I love working with his old dears...

\- Have you talked to Jo? He must have more experience in this matter.

\- I started with you. Maybe to test the ground. Nursing is also very vocation-like... But I think I will talk with Jo...

\- Hurry up before the baby absorbs all his free time and attention. Oh, and what about Ruby?

\- Uhm...Ruby? - Moody asked nervously.

\- Yes. Ruby. Did you tell her?

\- Do you think I should? Before I decide?

\- Definitely. Trust me it will pay off.

\- Oh, sorry, of course you had recent...

\- Yeah. Paul. I am better off without him. So see... it paid off telling. Kind of. But Ruby is not like that. You will see - Tillie assured him.

***

Now this particular one-on-one was a bit uncomfortable for Gilbert. 

\- So uhm...thank you for persuading Lina to take care of Grace. Grace does not like traveling and Ryan cannot take care of her this time. Roy is allergic to cats.

\- No problem. I am happy she has a soul to talk to when I am away.

\- Oh, yeah...Grace can be rather on the silent side most of the time.

Silence ensued.

\- Gilbert? I hope you don’t feel bad that I am with Moody now?

\- Uhm...

\- See, it is not that I now find you less handsome or something. It’s just Anne asked me first to take care of Moody and then I discovered how truly fantastic a person he is. It is really important, you know, to look behind the looks, at the person inside.

\- I know.

\- And Moody is just so kind, caring, fun to be with person. Not that I imply you aren’t but then... oh, and I mean his music is just awesome. You could win a Nobel prize for medicine or something and still wouldn’t be that famous as a leading singer of a band.

\- Yeah, less interesting for sure.

\- See? You get my meaning. Anyway, I am sure you will get along with Anne just fine and will be able to look with nothing but fondness at the old times when we dated. Because it was such fun. And you were quite a romantic partner, you know. Much more than a few other guys I dated since. Well, not as much as Moody of course...but you are not a musician after all so maybe you can’t help it.

\- No, that not.

\- So yes, I hope we can get along just nice as friends now. Huh?

\- Sure, Ruby. It is exceedingly nice of you to assure of my well being. Thank you and I am only too happy that you found a true love.

\- Oh, Gilbert. This is dreamy. I well might have. Do you think Diana will decide on matching dresses for her bridesmaids?

\- Oh - Gilbert felt shook by sudden change of subject - I don’t know. Does she plan to have bridesmaids in the first place?

***

\- How do you feel coming back home for good?

\- Maybe not for good, maybe I will move some other place in a few years.

\- True. But anyway, how do you feel?

\- You know what? I think I am more scared than I was to start my job back in the city - Tillie laughed.

\- Why?

\- Maybe cause I will be so near my folks. I think I will just have this feeling of being somehow watched and judged by people who knew me as a kid, by all those distant family members. Probably meeting my parents more often, having to share stuff with them. 

\- I get what you mean - Jerry laughed as well - I am still within subway distance from my parents. Lucky enough they have their hands full of other kids but still they have time enough to check on me and ask me to report how responsible I am.

\- Admit it, you will miss it otherwise - Tillie giggled.

\- Sure I would. Apart from the awkward questions about sleeping with Diana.

\- They did that? - exclaimed Tillie and they both giggled.

\- Tell me some funny stories about being a nurse - Jerry asked.

\- Sure, why not? Maybe... - Tillie searched in her memories - yes, the weirdest case of injury I remember was a woman who got speared by a picket fence**...

***

Anne and Moody arrived first at the small sleepy coastal town. They parked the car just near the beach entrance and walked along the promenade a bit, waiting for the others to join them.

\- Oh my dear! Moody, look.

Anne pointed to a wooden board in front of another beach entrance they just reached. There was a faded poster pasted there with a picture of some fair-haired young guy.

\- What? Do you know him?

\- I think it is Billy - Anne said.

Moody looked blank.

\- Billy Andrews. A brother of Jane? Oh, true, you didn’t know him and then he disappeared, good riddance to him.

\- Looks like someone is not exactly sharing your opinion. See, police is looking for him - Moody pointed to the print below the picture that asked whoever knew anything about the photographed man to come forward to the local police station.

\- What do you have here, guys? - Tillie asked brightly as her, Jerry, Ruby and Gilbert joined them.

Anne and Moody pointed to the board.

\- Shit, this is Billy Andrews! - Tillie confirmed Anne’s recognition.

\- What has he done this time? - Gilbert asked.

\- We need to find out. Even though going by the state this poster is in, he has done it a good two or three months back. - Anne looked around - First, let’s not let Jane see this yet. Uhm...Moody, Ruby, Jerry go find Di and Jane and distract them so that Jane does not come near here. Tillie, Gilbert, let’s go to the police station. I think you two will make best seeing you come from same place as him.

\- Right, captain! - Jerry said and the “Distract Jane” team departed quickly towards the parking lot. The “Visit the police” team asked a passerby for directions and headed towards the police station.

***

\- Good afternoon. We are here about the poster at the beach entrance. Of the fair-haired man you ask for information about?

\- Yes, madam - a young policeman at the entrance replied - this way please - he led them through a set of corridors, finally knocking at a door and pushing them in***.

\- Yes? - asked a stout officer seated behind the desk.

\- It is about the poster at the beach entrance - Anne explained again.

The officer’s eyes brightened with interest and he gestured for them all to sit down.

\- Who’s he?

\- Oh, we thought you should know that, sir. Seeing as you are looking for him? 

\- Not for him. For the information about him.

\- Okay - all three of them were a bit confused by this clarification - his name is Billy...that is William Andrews. He was born in Avonlea on the Prince Edward Island. My two friends went to school with him. Up until recently he was living in the same city as us and he frequented a bar I am working in.

\- Thank you. - the man noted down the information - This is a relief to finally know his true identity.

\- True?

\- I am afraid he was traveling with false ID documents which we found out as soon as we discovered his items. This is good to know I can finally contact his family.

\- Can I ask why do you need to do so? - this time it was Gilbert who asked.

\- By all means. Half of this town knows. I need to tell them of his demise and arrange things if they want to collect the body. 

\- Billy is dead? - Tillie asked in total astonishment.

\- Why, yes. Three months now. Let me give you a gist of the story. It was early spring. A mother with two kids was promenading on the pier. Her two boys were running around and generally being a havoc young boys are prone to be. Nobody knows exactly how they crossed the barrier and both fell into the water. They quickly went underwater. The mother screamed. The pier was relatively empty at the time, just a few old couples and a young guy eating fries on a bench. The guy immediately abandoned his meal and jumped headfirst into the sea. He fished one boy out and handed him to the mother. He went back for the other and soon resurfaced with him. He just managed to hold the boy up towards the people on the pier when the rip current hit him. He dropped his grip on the boy. Luckily the boy managed to grab a hand of someone on the pier. But your friend was dragged under water himself. 

\- Oh no - Tillie said while Anne muttered quietly something like “not exactly friend”.

\- We recovered the body after a few hours search. Mutilated by the rocks. Then we located his car, found documents, learnt they were false and frankly were stuck till today.

\- You can certainly pin a name on him now.

\- Do you know why his family were not looking for him?

\- Uhm...they didn’t take his absence as missing. He had some problems with the criminal underground back in the city, left in a hurry with the intention to hide. - Anne said.

\- He wasn’t exactly the kindest guy out there - Gilbert added - not accused of crime but speaking off the record he was often at least in the gray area of law. As you can guess by the false ID.

\- Well, seems he redeemed his name. He was a hero here. Half of the town came to the funeral. Hit the headlines of the local newspaper. This could be some consolation for his family, I suppose. Can you give me their contact details perhaps?

\- Would you like to see his sister? - Anne asked leaving in turn the officer gaping at her in astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes, I know if you go eastward from southern Canada you land first in US...but I don’t mind where was this town where Billy ended up, suffice that it had a beach and pier ;)
> 
> ** Yes! I have seen a TV documentary about such case. It was some weird cases from British ERs or sth...the lady lives to tell the tale how better not to prune apple trees in flip-flops.
> 
> *** I don’t know, maybe proper police procedure would be to put them in a special room, with three officers and a secretary or sth but in that small town they didn’t care ;)
> 
> Note about Billy story: As stated at the beginning, I was not planning initially to put him again into this story at all. Then my faithful reader asked to see Billy getting what he deserves and it got me thinking about it. Now, I have seen various fics dealing with the topic. There are ones where he simply leaves to live elsewhere but this is hardly what we feel he deserves. Then ones where he gets repeatedly punched. I don’t think it is a good solution. I don’t think he would change much his behaviour (Josie did change towards Anne after her depression, suicide attempt and learning about Anne’s help but I think it would be too much to expect of Billy) whatever happened, yeah i am a pessimist here. I settled on the solution I think is within limits of possibility still giving Billy some exit from his mud, even if post mortem. Despite being such an awful guy he still held some values probably and I just thought protecting kids, esp. boys, while showing off his strength at the same time would be in character. So there we are. I admit I ‘stole’ the idea from a similar solution in another book (i wonder if anyone will see the reference?) where a deserter rescued a kid from under a car or sth getting killed by the vehicle himself (where I think the author rather went for Diana’s style of killing off characters she had no use for).  
> Let me know what you guys think :)


	31. Anne of Avonlea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy friends arrive in Avonlea. Anne likes it there. Dellie likes Anne has come. Mary has a laugh and Anne a cry. Diana makes plans. Gilbert likewise. Girls day is organised starting with ducks. Anne becomes an Adam. And runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Sorry. It took me time to update because I was thinking it all through. This whole Avonlea visit. I have it all in my mind now and wanted to give you a big giant massive Avonlea centered chapter for your quarantine time. But I a barely 1/3 through and it is quite long...so am splitting you the pleasure.
> 
> But am furiously writing further. So till next time, now enjoy. Hopefully.

Everybody joined their bags for the last leg of the journey. As soon as they crossed the bridge Diana jumped on a TC to act as a tour guide for the guests and an entertainment for the rest.

\- Here we are, welcome to the Island. It certainly looks flat from this perspective but believe me it will not be so all the time...

Anne was looking around through the windows trying to absorb all Diana was saying and more of the landscape outside. Gilbert chanced a glance now and then at Anne to gauge her reaction to his birthplace.

\- And now as we are about to turn from the main road to Avonlea, I switch off and let you admire the place in silence as we will certainly have plenty of opportunity to discuss more in the following days. Thank you for your attention.

\- She certainly has a knack for that - Gilbert said and, seeing Anne’s stunned expression, added - what is it?

Anne was looking ahead at the trees along the road, bathed in the low, afternoon sunshine and the narrow dirt side roads branching off of their road.

\- It is so pretty here...

\- I should hope it is just the beginning, you will find more beauty here.

\- I am sure I will. Oh, and the soil is really red. Like they say in the textbooks.

\- It is - Gilbert laughed - don’t say you doubted a book in your life?

\- Why not? Not everything that is written is an ultimate truth. But the soil here is red. Why?

\- Is it a test? Iron oxide content. 

\- So you are ironmen here - Anne giggled.

\- Oh, such an unusual joke - Gilbert grimaced turning onto Avonlea Main Street.

Anne turned silent wanting to take it fully in. The short street filled with townhouses. A supermarket at the corner. Hairdresser, dentist, diner, post office and then a very pretty house with masses of white wooden frills and laces adorning it. Bakery and confectionery. PEI Sweetest. Gilbert pulled in at the next townhouse. 

Before they had a chance even to unbuckle the seatbelts a small, kid-shaped pellet with bouncing dark curl shot from the front door in their direction.

\- Anne! Anne! Mum, come, it is Anne!

\- Hi, Dellie - Anne scrambled out of her seat to hug the kid.

\- Say, let’s go to the pond!

\- Dellie, dear, I think it is a bit late for this today - Dellie’s face fell - but we can do so tomorrow and I also have a present for you in my bag.

\- Oh, okay, come inside, I will show you my room. Uncle Gilbert, you will manage the unpacking of the car, right? - Dellie added seriously in a perfect imitation of her mother’s voice.

Gilbert, who had just scrambled out of his carseat, fought to keep serious and nodded silently. Mary, now standing at the topmost stair, had no reservations and doubled over in laughter. Then she wiped her tears with her hand and reached out to hug Anne who was being dragged up the stairs by Dellie.

\- Welcome to Avonlea, Anne the duck expert. We are glad you accepted the invitation. Dellie, why don’t you show Anne the whole house if you are at it?

Dellie jumped in excitement and pulled at Anne’s hand with double force.

\- Anne, come in, this is our front door and the hall. You can leave your coat here in the winter but you have no coat in July. Here is the kitchen. And the fridge. Come in anytime if you are hungry. Mum keeps a basket of snack buns in the corner. Here is the living room. There is the fireplace and dad in the armchair. Daddy, say hello to Anne.

\- Hello - Bash waved solemnly.

\- This is the bathroom and there is the door to the cellar. - Dellie gave Anne no chance to greet Bash - Now we go upstairs. Here is another bathroom. And the room of mum and dad. And of uncle Gilbert here. And this is the guest room where you can sleep. See? - Dellie pulled her inside the last one - such a pretty yellow paint on the walls and this bed is so fun to jump on. But mum doesn’t like it when I do it. So yeah, let’s go upstairs. See here is the storeroom and here is my room. It says ‘Princess Delphine’ on this plate here. I have a real canopy over my bed, see? Like a princess. And here are all my books and toys, you can come and play anytime.

\- Thank you - Anne replied - you know, Dellie, when I was a little girl I often imagined I were a princess as well. 

\- We can then be two princesses here. Yay! Okay, come on let’s get my present - Dellie dragged Anne back downstairs - what is it? Something to eat? A toy?

\- Dellie! - Mary began but Anne shook her head.

\- It’s okay. I have it here in my bag. - Anne stooped to a bag that was already unloaded and put on the hall floor - Here you are dear.

Dellie impatiently ripped the paper to reveal a book titled ‘North American Ducks, Geese, Swans. Identification guide’ and promptly plopped down on the hall floor to look at all the pictures.

\- Anne? Let me reiterate after Dellie. Feel at home here, help yourself to anything, snack buns included, that you need. 

\- I appreciate, Mary.

\- And uhm...I don’t know what do you prefer to start with... you know now where is your room and the bathroom if you wish, otherwise we will be having dinner in about a quarter? 

\- And it won’t be all cake - Bash added - despite the sweet sickly smell in the air. We cannot get rid of that with the bakery next door - he explained.

\- Watch me change the business to fish store - Mary threatened.

\- Now I feel I’m truly back - Gilbert said closing the door after bringing in the last piece of luggage - Anne, I will drop your things in the guest room for you.

\- Oh, thanks. And Mary, I will just wash my hands and join you guys for dinner?

Two hours later the dinner was over. Gilbert, finally acknowledged by his little niece, was putting Dellie to bed with a story. Anne decided to call it a day as she was a bit tired after the journey. Already in her pajamas she climbed downstairs for a glass of water. She filled it at the tap in the kitchen and slowly turned around looking at the place in silence when it hit her.

\- Anne, are you alright? What’s the matter? - Mary appeared on the threshold and looked with concern at the tears now staining Anne’s cheeks, silvery in the moonshine streaming through the window.

\- I... uhm... I think... uh... just... you managed to give me here the most ‘being at home’ feeling I ever had in my life. I mean it is only the Baynards where I felt welcome and theirs is a crazy noisy one, kids change all the time and it’s hard to savour the feeling, with all the work to be done all the time. I mean of course now I have my own place but to be accepted and cared for and invited to feel at home at another... I...

\- Oh, Anne - Mary had no more words, she just crossed the floor and wrapped her arms around her, patting gently her back and blinking to hide her own tears.

***

 **Best Bosom Friend:** Tomorrow morning. Will pick you at 9. We lunch together. 

**Best Bosom Friend:** Girls day out.

**My kindredst spirit:** Ok. How about boys?

**Best Bosom Friend:** Mr Gillis takes Moody fishing. Jerry is invited as well. 

**Best Bosom Friend:** Tell Gilbert he can join them.

**My kindredst spirit:** Can I take Dellie and we start with some pond? Promised her.

**Best Bosom Friend:** Sure. She is a girl.

**My kindredst spirit:** Ok, goodnight! It is weird to have you so far away.

**Best Bosom Friend:** You too. I know.

***

Anne knocked gently on the door of Gilbert’s room and opened the door a tiny bit but seeing the lamp on and Gilbert reading a book on his bed she put her head in.

\- Hey, just wanted to pass you a message...

\- You can come in, you know?

\- Uhm, okay - Anne slipped in but stayed leaned on the door - Diana texted me. Girls day tomorrow. 

\- Sure, don’t feel tied to me.

\- Unless for the natural history museum, huh? Anyway, I will ask Mary if I can take Dellie to see ducks in the morning and then spend the rest of the day with Diana. 

\- Okay, Mary will be delighted if you take Dellie off her hands for a couple of hours. With preschool closed for holidays and bakery still going...you know...

\- And Diana mentioned Ruby’s dad is taking Moody and Jerry fishing. They say you can join? If this is any treat for you?

\- Mr Gillis is a bit boring but seeing Jerry and Moody should be fun enough to compensate for missing you. Can you give me Moody’s number? I will text him for details?

\- Yes. Have fun then I guess.

\- You too. With the girls. Can we plan a couple day the day after tomorrow? So that you have some change, you know, not get bored in our small hole.

\- I won’t anyway but yes, we can. 

\- Great. I will have something to plan then if _I_ get bored fishing.

\- Don’t say so. Fishing sounds so exciting.

\- There are no sharks in the pond, you must realize that? 

\- I will keep it in mind.

\- Anne, are you comfortable with your room and everything here?

\- Is this a polite concern or are you trying to manipulate me into saying I would be missing greatly cuddling with you or something?

\- Both? - Gilbert teased her.

\- I am comfortable, thank you. Dellie says my bed is great to jump on. - they both laughed - As for missing your presence... I know you said Mary and Bash are not squeamish but I am... enough that is to not startle Dellie who is sure to jump into my room at five in the morning demanding ducks.

\- Something there.

\- To help you survive, though, I can maybe offer you a goodnight kiss? - Anne did not wait for an answer but took a longer step and put her words into action.

It was a very thorough goodnight kiss. Long and deep and sweet and tender. 

\- Goodnight.

\- Goodnight, princess...

\- Princess?

\- I heard you telling Dellie of your child imaginings. So what was the name of the princess?

\- Cordelia.

\- Goodnight, princess Cordelia.

\- Have a royal night. With two princesses under same roof...

***

At nine a.m. precisely Anne stepped outside Blythe and Lacroix house, holding Dellie by hand. Diana, Ruby and Tillie were all waiting outside. 

\- Hello, girls. Do you all know Dellie? Dellie, this is Diana, my best friend in the world.

Diana waved.

\- Oh, then who is uncle Gilbert, Anne?

\- Best boyfriend in the world. Don’t worry, honey. This is Tillie...

\- Hi, dear!

\- And this...

\- This is Crystal! - Dellie exclaimed and plunged down the stairs to embrace Ruby by the legs.

\- No, sweetie - Ruby laughed and picked Dellie up to spin her around - Crystal is my sister. You know her from preschool, right? She teaches there - Ruby said for Anne’s benefit - and we are indeed alike, Dellie. I am Ruby. I live in the same city as Anne, I work as a graphic designer. Right now I design book covers.

\- Can you do one for me?

\- Sure, honey. 

\- Do we wait for Jane?

\- No, she went with her parents back to that coast town to see about Billy.

\- Oh, right. Okay, so do you have any ponds in Avonlea? Princess Dellie must see some ducks.

\- This way - Diana bowed and giggled.

\- There is only one pond here, Anne - supplied Tillie as they were walking - but it is quite big. You will see, public beach is just off Main Street. It basically ends there. Oh, here we are.

They walked to the very edge of water and stood looking out at the pond for a few minutes in silence (Dellie was looking for ducks of course).

\- You call it _a pond_ ?

\- The Pond. - Ruby clarified - What would you call it, Anne?

Anne looked again at the vast expanse of sparkling waters, blue under July sun. At the willow trees whose branches billowed in the breeze and soft green grass covering pond banks. At a lonely swan...

\- Why... something much more romantic. How about _The Lake of Shining Waters_ ?

\- Technically it is a pond... - Tillie started.

\- Scrumptious! - Diana cried at the same time - We should circulate that.

\- Anne, is that a swan or a goose?

\- It is a trumpeter swan, sweetie. We saw another one that day in the park.

\- And the ducks?

\- I am pretty sure if we sit here for a while they will come from among the reeds. They are real suckers for easy to obtain food so if we look like we have bread...

\- Do we?

\- No, Dellie. Remember that despite what many people think, bread is actually bad for birds. Grain is better. And in the summer best is just leaving them to find food on their own.

\- Okay, Anne. I will tell mum.

\- And not dad?

\- No, because mum can tell it to all those people buying bread at her shop.

\- Smart - Tillie admitted.

\- Daddy says I am smart - Dellie nodded.

\- Look, the ducks are coming - Anne pointed to the three birds swimming towards them.

The next two hours were spent at light chatting and admiring birds. Then it started to get a bit hot.

\- Why don’t we head to my place for lunch and then we show Avonlea to Anne? - Diana suggested.

\- Splendid. But I need to escort Dellie back first.

\- But Anne! It is a girls day and I am a girl. - Dellie whined.

\- Okay, if Diana doesn’t mind - Diana shook her head at Anne before she finished - I can call your mum and ask if you can eat lunch with us.

Anne took her phone from her jeans shorts pocket. 

\- Mary? It is Anne. Can I take Dellie for lunch at Diana’s? I will bring her back afterwards....oh, yeah, I can escort her straight for a play date. Where is it?... Amy Bell at Bell’s? - Anne looked at Diana and Ruby who both nodded - sure, we will do it. Take care, Mary.

The grown up girls and the little one then put their shoes back on and started along the lake towards Barry’s house. Anne was surprised they did not go back to the Main Road.

\- No, Anne. See - Tillie explained - in the past when Avonlea was mostly a farming community, houses were more spread around, next to fields and such. Then most folks moved to the centre. There were just a few who stayed at the old farmhouses. Like Blythes - Tillie waved her hand somewhere across the lake - as Gilbert only moved out when he got back here with Bash and Bash married. Then Diana’s people were real lucky, their old place is not only near the lake but also actually the nearest to the town centre from the lake side. So they stayed. See, we are now entering the orchard of the Orchard Slope.

Anne looked around in amazement at rows of trees bearing slowly ripening peaches. And then at a bright, wide, giant mansion hidden among them.

\- Wow! Diana, is this really your house?

\- Yes - Diana laughed - my greatgreatgrandparents or something were quite well off. And then my family dealt in trade beside those peaches. So yeah, we keep up the house.

\- We used to play hide and seek at Diana’s as kids - Ruby laughed - in winter when outdoor activities were limited.

\- Cole always won...he had a knack for staying completely still.

\- It was creepy...

\- It is amazing how you stick together, girls, after so many years.

\- I try my best to tolerate them - Diana chuckled - even though Tillie can be so annoying.

\- Diana! - Tillie huffed and nudged her elbow.

They entered the house at that point and went straight to the kitchen.

\- It’s green day today - Diana said - so spinach and pea soup and basil and kale pesto gnocchi.

\- I feel like back to the PEI - Ruby complained.

\- Well, you are - Diana remarked dryly.

\- Is green food as good as it is pretty? - Dellie asked looking at her plate.

\- Even better - Anne replied seriously handing her a spoon.

Green food was definitely a hit for all the girls big and small. Soon the lunch was over and they headed back to main part of Avonlea, dropping Dellie at virtually the second house on the Main Street from the pond side.

\- Okay, Anne - it was Ruby now who picked up tour guide job - this is the Main Street again. It starts from the beach and the side road going to Diana’s place, passes Bell’s house and here we are almost in the centre. Avonlea is rather small I am afraid. That house there is where the first town shop used to be, now it is a small cafe. Here is the Pye’s place. Of course on the Main Street - she winked - now empty as we know. Josie’s mum was a hairdresser here so now that beauty parlour is also closed. The dentist is here, mrs Rose. Cole’s mum works as her assistant. She used to do all the funny prevention promotion when we were at school. This is Andrews’es house...

\- But you said they are all away, so why is the door... - Anne started.

\- Josie! - the girls screamed and rushed towards a solitary figure at the threshold.

\- What are you doing here? Are you back?

\- Yes, just arrived and Jane let me stay at her place since my house is still a post-party mess. 

\- Join us for a ramble! We are showing Anne around!

\- I was going to tidy up...

\- Hey, what if we help you tomorrow or today evening and just come with us now? The more the merrier!

\- Alright, let me just grab something from Mary’s for lunch.

Josie disappeared in the baker that was just a few houses away.

\- So... - Tillie picked up the thread - bakery you know. It is Mary’s and Bash business, their house is just next to it. Mary is originally from Charlottetown but she moved here after her marriage to Bash and they all bought those two houses next to each other as Mary said she hates to commute. It was a good deal, it came dirty cheap as MacDonald, the old baker, had just died then, heirless.

\- Tillie! - Diana admonished her - right, here is the post office. In the exact middle of the town. This is where Rachel resides most of her time. She loves being in the centre so that nothing misses her. 

\- Let’s tiptoe around - Ruby suggested.

\- But she sounds like an interesting person!

\- Anne, we can drop on her later in the afternoon when Ruby and Tillie will be helping Josie? - Diana suggested.

\- That was a dirty trick - Ruby pouted.

\- No swapping! No one cleans the floor as well as you, Ruby - cried Josie - okay Anne, supermarket here. Nothing fancy. And last on the street is our high school. And middle school and elementary and kindergarten. All in one place. Now this surely brings memories...

\- My first kiss was behind that shack! - Tillie giggled.

\- And this drive was so splendidly decorated with lanterns day of prom.

\- And remember Diana scoring ten goals in the first boys-girls amateur soccer match in our freshmen year?

\- Served them well to lose - Diana remarked.

\- But _ten_? Who was their goalkeeper?

\- He was an amateur for sure.

\- Nah, he just stared at Diana’s chest too much to notice the ball.

\- Oh, come on. Hey, and there is that patch of trees behind the school where we used to have our lunches in the spring. Let’s go there.

Soon they entered the small wood at the back of the school. Anne looked around at the white slender birches on both sides of the path they stood on and a small, flower covered clearing ahead.

\- Patch of trees? - she asked.

\- What would you call it? - Ruby chuckled - Birch Path?

\- Anne christened the pond the Lake of Shining Waters - Tillie whispered to Josie.

\- Yes, it sounds good, Ruby. And that clearing could be Flower Vale.

\- Better Violet Vale - Diana corrected - you should see it in April.

\- Violet Vale then. Isn’t it exciting to create the world by giving names to places?

\- Adam was told something similar - Josie observed.

\- Adam?

\- As in Adam and Eve.

\- Oh - Anne giggled. - Indeed.

\- Ok, Adam, girls, sit down for a minute, I bought you all a bun each. - Josie ordered.

\- Uhm...they are delicious. I don’t wonder anymore where Gilbert learnt to bake that well.

\- Yeah, the bread they sell is also spectacular. Anne, does Mary serve it to her family as well?

\- I don’t know, haven’t seen the shop one. But breakfast one was extremely nice.

\- Wait, Anne. You mean you breakfasted at Mary’s?

\- Oh, Josie, you don’t know - Ruby explained - Anne is staying with them so Diana and Jerry and Di’s parents can get some privacy at the Orchard Slope, bond better before the wedding.

\- Aaah! What did I miss! Diana, you got engaged? - Josie hugged smiling Diana.

\- And Anne followed your parting advice dear - Diana added.

\- Told you! - Josie smirked at Anne.

\- No hug for me? - Anne complained.

\- Only for engagements.

\- Right, girls, let’s go further. Ants discovered my bottom so I need to move now. - Tillie urged them to stand up.

They dusted themselves of grass, ants and bun crumbs before setting off.

\- Avonlea has like two main roads that are parallel to each other - Diana explained - they were called upper and lower roads in the past, now one is Main Street and the other Back Street.

\- And you can’t change that, it is official - said Tillie.

\- Even if extremely unimaginative - chuckled Diana - anyway, this house right next to the school is Ruby’s! So yes, she was always first to school even is she slept longest of us all.

\- This is why she was always the prettiest girl in the whole school - Tillie chimed in.

\- I wasn’t - Ruby said at the same times as...

\- It wasn’t just because of it surely - Diana said kindly - she was objectively the prettiest if you were into sweet looks...

\- Right, and if you preferred cool piece of goods it was me - Josie laughed.

\- And a balance of sweet and brains it was Diana...

\- And Tillie is till today the best combo of looks to good nature.

\- What were you known for at school, Anne?

\- An ugly outsider most of the time. - Anne shrugged.

\- Oops, sorry, I wouldn’t guess - Ruby blushed and apologized for her question.

\- Turns out you were just an odd duckling. And odd ducklings transform into swans. - Diana loyally said.

\- Yes, trumpeter - giggled Anne.

\- Okay, now here is Rachel’s house. Rachel Lynde, the main gossip in Avonlea when I am not here - Josie said - The second house from school so she could also pick up teenager dramas. Tillie’s and Cole’s places are there, at the middle point between towns edges. 

\- Here is the second Bell house. They are some cousins of Amy who plays with Dellie today. Julia lived here before she married Fred and moved to that house behind the corner, on the side street. Fred was Diana’s date for prom.

\- Don’t remind me - Diana giggled - it was a disaster. I am happy for Julia though, she seems perfectly satisfied.

\- What happened at the prom to you?

\- Let’s say our music tastes hardly overlapped.

\- Uhm, yeah, I can see that. You can disagree with Diana about everything you wish. But music - no.

\- I must ask Jerry how did he manage to fake his music interests so long....

\- Anne!

\- Joking! - Anne giggled running away from Diana’s reach.

\- I will catch you yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure I have many notes apart from usual : use Roman salute not handshakes, keep distance, wash your hands ;)
> 
> Oh, one thing. This story is dialogue heavy. I don’t always state right away who speaks, I think it is either obvious immediately or irrelevant. Or do you guys mind it? Would you prefer I specify every time with those little ‘X says’ etc.?


	32. Anne at Green Gables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne meets Rachel. And learns about another Anne (who missed Cuthberts in this story?). Then she spends a looong day with Gilbert. They visit all famous spots around the town. And a house we were all missing in this AU, right? And break a curse. And see an orchard. And take a dip...the last was not a plan but rather a spontaneous action. Ok, and then Anne meets some of those who crossed the river Styx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was not updating for a long time. But then hey, here you have probably the longest chapter ever. Frankly, the increase makes the covid seem pale. But I saw no good spot to break it into two and also...hello, you all locked down readers, enjoy.
> 
> Welcome to all, my faithful readers and my new readers.
> 
> You know, I write primarily for myself. If others get entertainment out of it, it is a pleasant side effect. ;) Yet...  
> Let me dedicate this chapter to Cool Auntie dianawithaj - if not for you dear, I might have just decided imagining it is enough, no need to put it down.
> 
> Note: This chapter, as one of the previous ones, includes some content that could be potentially M and not T rated for some (includes some foreplay descriptions), if this is the case for you please skip the section marked by three rows of stars at the beginning and end, like this:  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***

\- Come on Anne - Diana urged her to follow her onto the porch - It’s teatime and Rachel makes splendid treats, almost as good as Mary. 

\- If you are sure...

\- I am. She will be...

\- Diana! Delighted to see you!

A plump woman in her sixties opened the door and beamed at Diana fondly.

\- Rachel! Good to see you.

\- Come on in, I am just having tea. Yes, bring your friend as well.

As they settled into armchairs in the living room, Diana completed introduction.

\- This is Anne Shirley, my best friend and housemate. Rachel Lynde, post office mistress and pillar of Avonlea society.

\- Pleasure to meet you Anne. So Diana, what do I hear about your engagement?

\- See, Anne. Rachel is rather direct but hides a heart of gold - Diana laughed - Rachel, how do you know?

\- Mrs Boulter mentioned you brought a fiancé along. - Rachel sipped her tea eyeing Diana playfully from above the cup.

\- I did. We are getting married end of summer. Jerry is my long standing boyfriend. 

\- From the city?

\- Yes...

\- What else do you know of him? Can he be trusted?

\- Of course. Besides, Anne here can attest to that. She knows him most of her life.

\- Family of yours? - Rachel nodded at Anne.

\- Practically. I am an orphan but Jerry’s parents run a group house I was in on and off. Best one I have seen.

\- Orphaned?

\- Car crash. I was a few months old.

\- Oh, sorry for this. It must have been hard - Rachel looked sympathetic for a second before turning back to the previous topic - Are you holding the ceremony in Avonlea, Di?

\- No, the city, Jerry’s folks cannot travel that easily. But you are welcome to come if you can leave Avonlea alone for a while.

\- I will see what I can do. It will be a miss not to see you in a bride splendor. Prettiest bride in years, I would venture a guess. Now Anne here would make an unconventional bride.

\- I will take it as a compliment - Anne laughed.

\- Do you plan to marry?

\- Not in the nearest future, that’s for sure. - Anne tried not to chuckle on a cookie.

\- Huh. Where do you stay in Avonlea? Orchard Slope?

\- No. Bash and Mary.

\- Indeed! Why? 

\- Mary invited me - Anne decided to tease Rachel a bit.

\- How do you know her?

\- We met when she attended the exhibition back in the spring. I helped to babysit Dellie when she visited all those stalls with food ingredients and stuff.

\- Helped whom? - Rachel pounced.

\- Okay, okay, it is no secret - Anne smirked - I happen to be Gilbert’s girlfriend on top of being Mary’s guest.

\- So you admit, good.

\- Why not?

\- None reason at all. I have said that for a long time, this boy needed to get a move on in the right direction.

\- Another compliment, I am honoured - Anne laughed.

\- Do you like Avonlea?

\- Very much. It is so pretty and quaint. And I adore that you are encircled by nature so much.

\- I guess it is not the case in the city?

\- No. 

\- Anne...huh. We only had one Anne here as far as I remember.

\- Really?

\- Yes. Anne Cuthbert. She died in the ‘70s. She was a teacher, active until the end. She was certainly over seventy when she died. Taught me English and history in middle school. She taught my mother a lot of subjects before the war when we still had a small all-in-one school. She was the last owner of Green Gables.

\- That ruined farm far behind the Pond? - Diana asked.

\- Yes. She was the last of Cuthberts. Insisted on living there alone all those years. She left it to the church. Interestingly enough, Anne, she was officially an orphan like you. Cuthberts acted as her guardians.

\- Officially?

\- My mother said she was suspiciously alike in appearance to them.

\- Oh.

\- Did your mother have any theory? You know... - Diana asked with curiosity.

\- She said her mother said people talked as how older Miss Cuthbert suddenly broke her engagement to Jacob Blythe and left for the West with her older brother Michael, leaving the younger brother and sister to deal with the farm. Marilla returned a couple of years later with a toddler Anne she apparently picked up abandoned on her way and news of Michael’s death. In the meantime the younger sister died as well. The two remaining Cuthberts stayed at the farm, raising up the kid. Jacob married some other girl soon after Marilla ditched him. People speculated but nobody really knew if Anne was just a random orphan. Or Michael’s kid. Or Marilla’s with Jacob. Or...

\- With someone else who wronged her - Anne finished - What a tragic story. And yet heartwarming that they kept the kid. 

\- And raised her well. She was an excellent teacher. And now here we have the second Anne. What do _you_ do in life?

\- I just graduated my masters. Literature and psychology. Also, I work with kids with difficult backgrounds.

\- Trying to pay the system back, huh?

\- That. - Anne sighed - But also to give those kids love and care they deserve.

***

\- So how was yesterday? - Mary asked Anne, as they were preparing breakfast.

\- Fun. Girls showed me around Avonlea. We lunched at Di’s as I am sure Dellie told you in details. And oh gosh, Orchard Slope scared me somehow. How did humble me ended up Diana’s friend?

\- From what I heard Diana has never been the one to look at wealth but rather at hearts - answered Mary simply - And in that I am sure you lack nothing.

\- You make me blush, Mary. Anyway, in the afternoon I met the famous Rachel Lynde.

\- Rachel is a someone. How did it go?

\- She was very curious why did I choose to stay at yours and not Diana’s.

\- What did you tell her?

\- The truth. That you kindly invited me. This does not mean I denied my relationship with Gilbert. 

\- Good to hear you are not ashamed of me - Gilbert said entering the kitchen, embracing Anne from behind and kissing her on the cheek - As my plan today involves taking you around a lot and I cannot rule out public sighting completely, as much as I like some privacy. Oh, Mary you don’t mind if we will be away today or do you guys need any help?

\- None. This is your vacation after all. Use it well. 

Soon after breakfast Anne and Gilbert, armed with a small backpack of lunch provisions, walked along the street towards the pond.

\- Are we also starting with the Lake of Shining Waters? 

\- Huh? Oh, you mean the Pond?

\- Cone on, Gilbert. _Pond_ doesn’t give it justice!

\- So you had to rechristen it?

\- Diana agrees. And naming places is thrilling! We called that cluster of trees behind the school Birch Path and the meadow behind Violet Vale.

\- I never knew you had such romantic inklings!

\- It is good I can still surprise you. Were there no properly named spots here before?

\- I suppose...there is a spot in the ...uhm...Lake just off the public beach where it gets deep all of a sudden. Tons of unsuspecting kids I and Prissy Andrews had to fish out from there every time some idiot pranked them to go pick reed. Anyway, it is known as Bottomless Pit.

\- Not my idea of romance but I will let it pass. Back to my question. Where are we going now? To said beach?

\- I thought... since the girls yesterday showed you modern, central Avonlea I want to show you some more remote areas. We turn right here just before the road to the Orchard Slope. And take this small path straight up to the woods. 

As soon as they found themselves under a canopy of trees Anne fell silent, turning around slowly, looking up and down, trying to absorb and process the beauty of the place. Gilbert followed her suit, content to observe her reactions.

\- It is so lovely here...majestic...charming... - she finally said - I almost envy you having grown up in such proximity to nature.

\- Almost?

\- Surely, Mr Blythe, it is wrong to envy! - Anne replied faking seriousness - But yes, I think I could have been perfectly happy just wondering here forever.

\- Instead some cruel fate made you into a city girl, poor dear?

\- Mock me all you like but I can see you are just itching to hear me praise Avonlea and its beauty - she laughed.

\- So that I can say you finally have surroundings befitting you - Gilbert replied pulling her to him for a quick kiss.

\- You are terribly cheesy - Anne laughed.

On and on they rambled, crossing small streams and fallen logs, catching stray sun rays shooting at them through leaves. Soon the woods transformed into a darker, dryer spruce forest and then their path led them to a small clearing.

\- Look! - Anne exclaimed - there is such a fancy small leaf tree in the middle of this patch of soft grass.

\- It it indeed a very special tree.

\- Why? Do you know it?

\- Not personally - Gilbert looked up at the arboreal specimen in question - but it is a cherry* tree. I cannot imagine how did it end up growing here.

\- Oh, I am sure some careless magpie dropped a pip and then it decided to sprout and keep growing as it is a very strong and determined cherry tree. See, it even has some cherries all waiting for us.

\- I fear a wild cherry tree will produce quite inedible fruits...

\- No! - Anne already reached out, took a red ball and chewed on it - Perfectly sweet, try it.

Ten minutes and a few dozens cherries later they decided to move on.

\- Bye, dearest cherry tree. It was a pleasure to meet you - Anne said - I will come back visit you again some day. You must be lonely here. Oh, maybe in the spring, when you will be a true queen in a blooming splendor!

\- I see I was missing a lot not taking you to the woods earlier - Gilbert said - Let’s go, we are quite near the first stop of our tour. Or now the second if we count the Cherry Queen.

After a few more streams and fallen logs marking milestones across a birch and beeches patch of forest they emerged at the woods edge. A sloping field rolled out in front of them, wheat yellow under the sun. But just to their left were the remnants of...

\- Look, it seems there used to be a garden here. Fancy, it is in the middle of nowhere.

\- Not nowhere, half way to Grafton - Gilbert chuckled - but lonesome place, yes. It is in fact the place I was heading to. It is called Hester Gray’s garden. There used to be a house as well but it tumbled down into a pile of rubble decades ago.

They took their time to look around the garden, with its low, falling apart stone walls covered with moss and pretty blue flowers, with the hardly discernible, weed overgrown paths, with an abundance of wild flowers that long ago took over any carefully planted flower beds, with a few shrubs that went wild and survived years of neglect and with a row of old, strangely twisted cherry trees bordering it on one side.

\- Why don’t we sit down here and partake of what I packed for lunch? And I will tell you the story of Hester. Going by your reaction to that cherry tree you will be enamored by it.

\- What is for lunch? Does it fit romantic tragical tales?

\- Now you are assuming, aren’t you? But yes, Hester’s is a sad story**. Will carrot sticks with tahini dip fit it or do you stick to blueberry tarts only?

\- I see you learnt your lesson about vegetables. Carrots are tragical enough. Especially chopped. Give them here.

After lunch and some rest they resumed their walk, keeping as long as they could to the woods edge for shadow and then venturing across a wide meadow uphill. 

\- Tag! - Anne nudged Gilbert’s side and run merrily towards the hill top where she threw herself on the grass.

\- First! Wow, look at this blue - she turned around to look at the sky.

\- Second but I don’t begrudge you this victory - Gilbert glanced up at the sky as well and then forward at what lay behind the hill - Once you are done with the heavens have a look forward as well.

Anne turned to her stomach and propped her chin on her hands. She saw that a meadow run downwards towards an old farmstead comprised of a green roofed grey house and a couple of wooden barns, the premises encircled by a dilapidated wooden fence and guarded by a row of ashen trees at the back. There was something singularly enchanting in the positioning of the buildings. They looked more like they grew there rather than had been erected.

\- Oh! 

\- It is called Green Gables. Empty now. Do you care for a closer look? I always found it one of the prettiest old farms around.

\- Yes, it certainly is - Anne said standing up and starting slowly downhill, taking in the view in front of her - Isn’t it the place that belonged to ... uhm... Cuthberts?

\- How do you know? Diana?

\- Rachel. She told me the story of Anne Cuthbert because it was the only other Anne she could think of in connection with Avonlea.

\- Yes, she taught my grandma and granddad Blythe. Grandma told me a lot of old stories when I was a small kid, before she eventually died. She always teased grandpa he did so well in school because the teacher had a soft spot for him. Grandpa would only reply that the teacher was too fair for that and he was simply naturally smart.

\- Must run in your blood - Anne said innocently.

They came to the fence and crossed an old gate. They peered into the barns, their doors ajar, only to spot a few heaps of old hay and rubbish. Then they approached the house with its small porch facing them.

\- It really is rather pretty. Some simple elegance to it - Anne mused - Shall we enter?

\- It has always been closed as long as I remember, probably boarded all up after the teacher’s death.

\- The door looks just locked... - Anne trailed off.

\- Anne!

\- Come on, nobody will care, I simply must see an abode of my namesake. - Anne was already fumbling at the lock - See! All ready, come on.

They stood for a few seconds on the threshold looking into the dark interior. Then Anne pulled up her phone to use as a torch. Gilbert followed her example. 

\- Wow! - Anne gasped - Of course it is covered in dust and spiderwebs but otherwise...it looks perfectly preserved! The church must have just closed it after her death and never reopened. See, all the furniture in this parlour is intact.

\- Indeed, that woman had a library second only to yours. - Gilbert approached the bookshelves.

\- Oh, here is the kitchen, look. Wow, she still had a wood stove. But there is a fridge like from the 50’s movies.

\- Probably it just is from the 50’s.

\- And such sweet cupboards. Coffee can and cast iron teapot. 

\- There is also a spare bedroom here but looks like she was not using it much, clustered with boxes. - Gilbert opened the door behind the staircase - let’s check upstairs.

Stair boards creaked as Anne jumped on.

\- Careful! It can be dangerous.

\- Nonsense, this is an adventure!

They climbed up to a narrow corridor and looked into a few bedrooms. All looked similarly unused. Finally they came to the last door that opened into a gable room with the window overlooking the front and cherry tree outside.

\- We are bumping into cherries everywhere today - Gilbert laughed.

\- Oh, but this room is so pretty! It must have been hers. 

They looked at the narrow bed covered with an old fashioned quilt and lace adorned pillows. At the large desk under the window with pigeon hole cupboard on the side. At the rocking chair in the corner. At the Victorian style vanity and small pouffe.

\- It is just incredible, Gilbert. See, everything as she left it, there is even a book on her nightstand. Oh... Jane Eyre. All bookmarked and full of pencilled in notes.

\- She was a teacher after all.

\- No, she must have loved it. What do you have there?

\- I am looking at those pictures beside her desk. See this one - Gilbert took it from the wall - a group of young people in front of a house. Looks like a wedding photo. Why, it is Orchard Slope! 

\- Diana said hers is an old one. This is a proof.

Gilbert turned the photo.

\- 1920, Orchard Slope. Anne Cuthbert, John Barry, Emily Barry, Joseph Gillis. I wonder which is Anne?

\- If it is a wedding photo then probably not the bride. - Anne looked over his shoulder - Looks like it was a wedding of some family of Diana. This must be our Anne - Anne pointed to the serious girl with dark hair braided around her head and long simple dress. Let’s see if there is anything interesting in her cupboard... mhm... stationary, pencils, school textbooks, some assignments, this looks like a stack of thank you notes from kids...now this is sweet! Oh, and here we have a small, very interesting looking box.

\- Anne, this is private.

\- Gilbert, she is dead for something like 50 years according to Rachel. Oh, these are letters... - Anne quickly flipped through - From that Emily, she must have been born as Emily Kimball, from someone called Margaret Spencer, then a few from...huh...

\- What?

\- They are tied in a stack with a silken ribbon. They all start with things like ‘my darling’ or ‘my dearest Anne’.

\- She must have had a beau, isn’t it what they called it then?

\- Uhm. But his name, Gilbert, was Lewis Blythe.

\- My family also lived here a long time, bound to have had some greatgreatuncles or something?

\- Yes. Mhm... he signs later on as Flight Sergeant Lewis Blythe, RAF***... what year was this? 1917... Oh, okay... his last letter is from early 1918. I wonder if this is the reason why she never married?

\- Anne! I never knew you were both so nosy and so inclined to tragical romance!

\- Oh, I am merely keen on local history.

\- Okay. I will take you to a local library tomorrow. You can peruse old copies of Avonlea newspaper if you like. 

\- Mhm, good idea. - Anne was looking at the pictures on the wall - Do you think one of them is Lewis?

\- This guy in a uniform of RAF probably?

\- How smart. Just like grandpa. Let’s check the back - yes, Lewis, 1916. Gee, he was handsome.

\- Maybe this also runs in the family?

\- Gilbert Blythe! Okay, let’s get out from here, I think we saw enough for now.

\- For now?

\- Why, yes. I may be back if I still need to check something after the library visit.

\- Okay - Gilbert sighed - This Anne Cuthbert should probably feel flattered you are taking such interest in her.

\- Annes should keep together, you know - Anne giggled as she carefully resealed the door behind them. - So what is the plan now?

\- We take this road - Gilbert gestured to the road going to the left behind the main gate. 

As soon as they arrived at the gate and took one look at the said road, Anne was mesmerized. It was a plain dirt road but bordered on both sides with old aspen and oak trees that shaded it from the still hot afternoon sun, masses of daisies crowded around their roots.

\- Oh, this is such a beautiful lane. What is it called?

\- Probably the only people to name it were the inhabitants of Green Gables. I am sure it was known as The Road Cows Take To The Water - he teased Anne.

\- Eek. No, I shall call it... Lovers Lane. It looks suitable for long walks of couples in love. Do you think any lovers walked it?

Gilbert took three strides forwards dragging Anne to him and kissing her mouth very diligently.

\- Now we are sure of it - he said solemnly.

\- Well, we still need to actually walk - Anne grabbed his hand and they set off, shadows dancing over their shoulders and hair.

\- Does it really go down to water? - Anne asked after a little while.

\- Sure. To the Lake of Shining Waters. 

\- Oh?

\- Yeah, we did kind of a big circle. You can already see the water glistening down there and the old wooden bridge.

\- Where does it lead on the other side?

\- You mean I should spoil the surprise? There were a few farms scattered around the Pond...I mean the Lake. Barrys’ nearest the current centre of the village, then fields of Harrisons, then Green Gables farm this side. After that on this side of the Lake there is just a dense wood encircling the Lake’s end. On the other side there is old Joseph Pye’s land just off the town centre. He still lives there with his five dogs. Some cousin of Josie he is. And then the old Blythe farm and orchard. Again, only woods after that.

\- So we are going to your old place?

\- Uhm. At least I have a title to go there. Enough illegal entries for one day, don’t you think? 

\- Do you seriously expect the police coming after me or something? Oh, this place is spectacular!

They had just come to the end of the lane where it met the bridge. On both sides weeping willows swayed their branches above the water, water green and sparkling in the afternoon sun. The bridge was an elegant arch of wood with banisters carved to resemble some delicate twigs. Anne run to the middle of it and stopped to lean against the railing and looked down at the water.

\- Family legend says it was built by my three times great grandpa bored by going all the way round when his wife needed to borrow something from a neighbour. Apparently she wasn’t a Pye fan so he gave her a choice of Cuthberts and Harrisons. 

\- Three times great... - Anne did an estimation in her head - this would mean it was his son that was engaged to Marilla Cuthbert, guardian of Anne the teacher?

\- How come you know more of Avonlea history than I do?

\- I visited Rachel. - Anne giggled - So we have perhaps an indirect proof the Lovers Lane hosted at least some lovers before us...

\- True. Again, the family legend says Marilla broke up the engagement in the exact middle of the bridge we are standing now. The Blythes then decided the bridge was cursed or something and never used it again until the last Cuthbert passed away. It was old Joseph and his dad taking care of maintenance of it. What....? 

Gilbert trailed off as Anne reached out, grabbed his face fondly with her palms, fingers curling into his hair, and pulled him down for a soft kiss. Not that he complained. In fact the opposite was nearer the truth as the kiss soon deepened, their lips and tongues dancing, teeth teasing and the heat of the moment made the summer weather pale in comparison.

\- How did I deserve this? - Gilbert asked when they finally pulled back, foreheads touching and his arms still wrapped around her back.

\- Oh, we need to break the curse, don’t we? - was Anne’s mischievous reply.

\- Are you sure it is properly broken?

\- Why not making sure by hammering at it a bit more? - Anne breathed leaning for his mouth again.

Some time later, old curse done away with, they crossed the bridge and walked up the slope towards the old Blythe homestead.

\- This orchard is as big as Barrys, only they do have peaches and yours is...

\- Apples. I would tempt you to some but I am afraid it is too early for them. And it is in fact bigger, you don’t see the back of the house from here.

\- It must be splendid in the spring! With all these trees in bloom.

\- Equally nice in August with a very apply smell.

\- Apply?

\- Apply. Come on, let’s go inside for something cold to drink.

They entered the stony house, that Gilbert opened with a proper key not needing Anne’s expertise and Gilbert sat Anne on the couch.

\- Water? Lemonade?

\- You keep lemonade here?

\- I might have popped in yesterday and left some in the fridge.

\- Lemonade then - Anne agreed.

As Gilbert reappeared with two glasses Anne was looking around his old living room. It seemed they left most of the furniture in when moving out. And decorations. She has just discovered a photograph of a smiling young couple with a chubby laughing baby, the man similar to...

\- My parents and me - Gilbert explained - my mum still there as you can see.

\- I am sorry, I didn’t mean to...

\- No, this is fine.

\- You look like your father.

\- I do. 

\- But you smile like your mum. 

\- It explains why my dad liked to make me laugh... - Gilbert sighed.

\- Oh - Anne gently patted his hand holding the glass.

\- No, I am really fine. Anne, if you promise not to forget me altogether I can show you something.

\- What could...? - Anne saw in amazement Gilbert pulling a laptop from his backpack - You had it all this time? Why?

\- Oh, I figured if you get bored - he shrugged - but look here - he opened some folder and pulled up a complicated chart.

\- What is that?

\- A family tree. Of half of Avonlea if not more.

\- How? You...? And you mocked my interest?

\- Nah. This was done by Ruby and Diana. For a school project. Even the teacher said they got carried away. All she asked was like two generations back. Di and Ruby paired up and drew a tree dating back to 1780, including everyone who popped up anywhere, complete with kids and ancestors...We all ended up copying it from them. Useful to know whom not to date in such a close community, you know.

\- Date? - Anne was confused.

\- Yes, like in Iceland they have a software for that or something, we here have this project. Most people’s families lived here so long we are all related one to the other somehow. 

\- I see... - Anne searched through the chart to find Gilbert and scrolled through his ancestors - This is amazing. Oh, your grandma was a Barry...yes, she was a sister of Diana’s granddad...

\- That would explain me not asking Diana for a prom if nothing else? - Gilbert winked at Anne - To save you the trouble, yes I am related by marriage to Ruby, likewise to Josie a few generations back, then have a common 5 times great grandma or some such with Prissy and Billy, not Jane of course as we know now... A sister of my grandpa married a Lynde I think. Rachel was born Gillis by the way. We never found a common ancestor with Cole, but his family only came to Avonlea like fifty years ago. So I could probably date him?

\- How about you stick to me? - Anne shook her head at him - I would hate you breaking Roy’s heart. 

\- Oh? Yes, okay, call it a favour.

\- Luckily he already returned the favour by taking Ryan in. I don’t have to... Oh, Gilbert, I found Lewis Blythe here...he seems to have been the youngest brother of Jacob whose love affairs brought the curse upon that bridge...No other Lewis Blythe here but I would need to check in library. This one...born 1898... died 1918. Huh. So his letter we saw was probably the last. 

\- Unlucky fellow. First he needed to bypass that blasted bridge to call on his sweetheart and then was probably shot down or something above France?

\- Yes. I will check the newspapers, bound to be a mention if he died overseas during WWI.

\- You really got invested in this. Pity you did not find much about your own family, I am sure with such dedication you would get something equal to Diana and Ruby here.

\- Maybe. But I hit dead ends at my grandparents level. One came from England, parish records over there destroyed by fire. The other three had names so common I couldn’t pin them down with any certainty. Uhm...Gilbert, I just thought... If Anne Cuthbert exchanged love letters with Lewis... and he really was Jacob’s brother... then probably Anne herself... I mean Rachel mentioned gossip implied...

\- Yes?

\- That Anne had an appearance alike to Cuthberts. People speculated if instead of a random orphan she hadn’t been Marilla’s or her brother Michael’s daughter...

\- And implicated my dear greatgreatgranddad had uhm... hand in this?

\- I think actually if she were his out of wedlock daughter raised solely by the Cuthberts for some reason, she would have been much more wary of any relationships with your family.

\- Thank you then for this by chance clearing of my ancestor name - Gilbert chuckled - Anne?

\- Uhm?

\- I wonder if I may tempt you away from local history by an offer of a dinner. Aren’t you hungry?

\- I am. - Anne realized with astonishment - Do we have a lot to walk to it?

\- Seven steps - Gilbert laughed softly and dragged her to the adjoining dining room.

\- Wow! - Anne gasped - You did not waste time yesterday?

Gilbert looked modestly pleased with himself as Anne looked with appreciation on the table laid out for two, complete with napkins and candles.

\- Let me grab the dishes from the fridge - he said and returned presently with a bowl of salad and some rolls.

***

***

***

\- This was indeed a day full of very pleasant surprises - Anne said an hour and a half later, putting down a fork on an empty plate where her generous portion of cherry pie had resided earlier. - I am indebted to you, Gilbert.

\- Oh, but this is not the end of the day.

\- No?

\- Not at all. I owe you something, come on.

They walked outside again and down among apple trees, a bit to the side of the bridge. They arrived at a small, sandy beach. Tiny waves were licking continuously its edge, there was some rustle of leaves but otherwise everything else was dark and quiet. Well, not everything was dark. As Anne looked up she saw tiny spots of light high in the sky.

\- Gilbert? - she asked quietly.

\- Uhm? - he said not taking his eyes of the distant shore of the lake.

\- Is this a private property?

\- Yes.

\- All yours?

\- Yes.

\- And on the other side just Cuthberts long gone and Harrisons behind the hill?

\- Yes - Gilbert replied patiently, somehow missing quiet rustling sound coming from her direction.

\- Oh, this is just perfect! - Anne said.

And before Gilbert’s brain had a time to register her last line, he heard a short stomping of feet on sand and then a big splash. He looked sideways where Anne had been only to see a small heap of her clothes there. Then he looked further towards the water and saw her pale body, with a halo of hair around her head, floating on the surface, Anne’s gaze on the sky.

He chuckled and shook his head. Then removed his own clothing and waded through the water to her, stopping waist-deep just next to her extended arm.

\- Anne!

\- Uhm?

\- Why are you swimming all naked in the lake?

\- I didn’t fancy going all the way back to the town centre in a wet bra. It would chafe so. I could have packed spare clothes in the morning but I had not known we were going to swim...

\- Me neither - Gilbert muttered looking at her.

\- ...Besides - Anne ignored his reply - I asked you if it is a private place. It is. So I am not offending anyone by being indecent in public. Unless I am offending you? - she glanced at him.

\- Ehm...no. I cannot say I am offended.

\- And I remembered what you said about the stars. How they look observed from a horizontal position on a meadow. So I thought on a hot July day lake could serve the purpose even better.

\- Yes, I also had stars in my mind when I suggested this place but my imagination did not include an actual dip.

\- Oh, come on. Join me, lie on your back. It allows for such a perspective...

\- No, better not.

\- Why not?

\- I am... a bit embarrassed to do that.

Anne looked sideways at him and giggled.

\- I won’t look if it helps? 

And so they floated for a while, hands clasped, fingers intertwined, eyes dutifully on constellations above them, cool water flapping gently against their bodies.

Finally Anne wriggled and stood back on her feet. Gilbert joined her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her body. They contemplated their surroundings in silence for another few minutes.

\- It is so beautiful that it aches - Anne whispered.

\- Where does it ache, Miss? Here? - Gilbert moved his left hand and laid it flat on her stomach.

\- And here - Anne grabbed his other hand and placed it firmly on the left side of her chest - Must be my heart, doctor.

\- Heart? - Gilbert gently cupped her breast and brushed his thumb across her nipple. - Indeed... - he added, moving to kiss her hair.

And her neck. And shoulder.

\- You are so beautiful that it aches, Anne.

\- Really? Where? - Anne turned around in his embrace. - Here? - She reached out and touched his cheek then stood up on her tip toes to kiss him - Or here? - she breathed against his lips and ducked her other hand underwater.

\- Anne...

\- Mhm? Oik! - Anne squealed as she felt Gilbert’s arms move down her back and his hands cupping her bottom and lifting her up - What are you... - she twisted instinctively her arms and legs around him so as to hold on as he moved backward - Where are you...? - she felt herself being gently laid down onto the beach, sand soft under her back - What...? Ah... - she stopped and gasped as Gilbert trailed his kisses down from her mouth, to her throat, then her cleavage, then across her stomach, his hands still holding her buttocks tightly.

He stopped at her navel and looked up to her, smirking in the darkness.

\- How about we check if we can double the amount of stars you see, eh?

***

***

***

It was another sunny afternoon in Avonlea that saw Anne and Gilbert walking together along the Back Street and taking a turn off it just before Gillises**** house.

\- This is I think the last important part of the town you should see, Anne - Gilbert explained - It is sure to satisfy your sudden crave for history and also a chance to meet some more citizens...

They stopped at that point in front of a wrought iron gates in a tall stone wall that was encircling a large square of land on the low hill to their right.

\- A cemetery! - Anne whispered and pushed lightly the gate which swung open.

\- It is very pretty - she added after a while of silent contemplation - so unusual, not just grass but so many old trees and rows of flowers. I would love to sleep here once I die!

\- Ask at the town hall if there are any spaces left...

\- Nooo - she sighed looking around at the graves and inscriptions - it looks like only locals are here, all the same surnames going back hundred or more years. They don’t need a perfect stranger.

\- They might not mind. See here - Gilbert pointed to a simple stone bearing the inscription ‘Hans, surname unknown, tramp, +Oct.1967’.

\- I will keep it in mind if I become homeless. Oh, my...there must be all those people from Ruby’s and Diana’s project here!

\- For sure. See here for example.

‘Adam Lynde, 14 June 1934, 24 December 1999  
his wife  
Alice Blythe, 12 September 1940, 2 February 2010’

\- I wonder...

\- Yes, Anne, here we go - Gilbert gently pulled her to the left and they stopped in front of a big reddish stone just next to cemetery wall.

\- How do you...Oh!

‘Cuthbert  
1840 John 1899  
his wife  
1842 Adelaide 1880  
their daughter  
1878 Abigail 1878  
their daughter  
1880 Marigold 1880  
their daughter  
1876 Agnes 1901  
their son  
1867 Michael 1902  
their son  
1874 Matthew 1926  
their daughter  
1872 Marilla 1941  
Rest in peace

Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine:  
et lux perpetua luceat eis  
beloved teacher  
1898 Anne 1976’

Anne stooped gently and choosing a small pebble from the gravel path put it on the stone.

\- I will bring you some flowers from the Lovers Lane before I go.

\- She means The Road Cows Took to Get to the Water - Gilbert added. 

Anne straightened and glanced sideways.

\- Hey! Gilbert, look!

Anne pointed to a straight stone, once white, now moss covered, some two or three places away from Cuthbert family place.

\- Yes, I know. We are entering the Blythe corner, this is why I remembered where to look for Anne the teacher. Theirs is the only Cuthbert here.

\- Blythe corner?

\- Uhm - he nodded - most families kind of kept their dear departed grouped together, there are whole alleys of Pyes and Gillises over here. - he smiled.

Anne crouched to better decipher the writing on the old tombstone.

‘In memory of  
Flight Sgt  
Lewis Blythe  
RAF  
1897-1918  
Whose body rests under  
white cross somewhere in Flanders  
England is proud, Canada more so  
We living salute you.’

\- I wonder if Anne Cuthbert had some saying in the inscription, sounds suspiciously uncommon.

Anne stood up slowly. Gilbert wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lightly turned her to the side and led a few step further.

\- I want you to meet someone, Anne - he said quietly.

They stood in the very corner of the cemetery, under a wide oak tree, in front of another stone.

‘Blythe  
1965 John 2011  
and his beloved wife  
1967 Elizabeth Sovinsky 1997’

\- Are they...? - Anne confirmed.

\- Yes - Gilbert nodded - See, dad played safe, he met mum at college on the mainland, she was a daughter of post-war time immigrants from somewhere in Central Europe.

Anne sat down resolutely on her heels in front of the stone.

\- Hi, hello. Mrs Blythe. Mr Blythe. I am Anne Shirley. Anne with an E, please. It is very nice to meet you. I am visiting Avonlea this year to see where some of my best friends hail from. I saw your orchard a few days ago, would you like an apple when they are ready? We can ask Dellie to bring it. Let me just tell you. Your son grew into a very fine lad. Strapping. - Anne laughed - Kind and smart - she continued disregarding Gilbert blushing behind her - He will be a doctor soon, just needs to decide what kind. Right now he eliminated oculist and pathologist. His choice family loves him very much, you should see Dellie...oh, wait, you will if she brings you that apple. Anyway, we all take care of him here, Bash and Mary and Dellie and all his old friends and well...me as well. So don’t worry and take your rest. Oh, maybe you already know all that but it is always nice to hear from another person, right? 

Anne reached out and patted the stone gently. Then stood up and hugged Gilbert, whose eyes had a suspicious shine to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes sir, book canon had an apple tree. But here we need something with edible fruits in July. In Canada ;)  
> ** Go and check it out in Anne of Avonlea where Diana tells it.  
> *** I did some check on RAF and ranks...if you are military expert and still see I am very off the mark, let me know.  
> **** I am keeping here book canon of cemetery visible from Gillis house but don’t worry, Ruby survives. We all need good pretty kids books.
> 
> As for geography of Avonlea, it does not keep too much with book canon, at least I have not checked. Probably not with show canon either. Just enough that all that circular walk makes sense.
> 
> Please don’t be mad at me for so much local history in this chapter! I hope I made it up to you by some other parts.  
> Of course since here John Blythe and Marilla Cuthbert were not from same generation, their histories largely differ. So yes, we have very different Cuthberts here. 
> 
> And as a parting remark - the next chapter will be the last.


	33. Anne of the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue. A brief glimpse into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, dear readers, enjoy!

**Three years later**

It was late August when Anne sat on her heels under the big oak and patted the tombstone affectionally.

\- Hello, good afternoon, Mrs Blythe, Mr Blythe. This is Anne here. I brought you some apples from the orchard, see - she took fine round fragrant specimen from her bag - I tried to pick one of each type. I am sure you missed them - Anne arranged them in a row - I thought I would give you some update on Gilbert. Some objective perspective, you know. Okay, maybe not that objective but less modest than his own valuation probably. Please don’t worry, he is doing really fine. I told you before that he finished that med school and passed the license exam at the top of his year. And started his residency in the clinic. But you don’t know yet that he had just transferred to Charlottetown hospital and moved back to Avonlea. Now we just wait a few more years and Avonlea will proudly host the best vascular surgeon in the Maritimes. 

\- Anne, I...

\- See? I told you, you would never learn it from him - Anne laughed - Anyway, he is doing really well as you can see. Bash and Mary are now nearer than when he stayed in the city and keep an eye on him to assure his well-being in exchange for some babysitting...no, I am joking. They would do that either way. And Gilbert just loves being uncle Gilbert for Dellie and Sammy. And the kids love him just so much. Oh, yeah, I am also around as you can guess by my rambling here to you and trying to provide some healthy distraction in case he would feel tempted to loose himself in the hospital life solely. 

\- Mum, dad, let me correct this - Gilbert chuckled crouching behind her - Not that I am not that promising but that Anne is here just for a distraction purpose. You know what she did? She roped her friend Stella in, they prepared a big project and got funding and now...they bought Green Gables farm and turned it into some kind of rehab place for adolescents...

\- Hey! It is not rehab. Those kids did nothing wrong. It is just supposed to be a place where poor kids from difficult backgrounds, from big cities, can come for rest and healthy dose of outdoor labour. We are trying to get to a point where the extra funding required will be minimal by getting the most out of what a farm can provide.

\- Right. Lucky for you Prissy Andrews agreed to help you out with digging up info about farming choices and keeping your books for you. Otherwise I am not so sure two psychologists would cope...

\- Gilbert Blythe! I will remind you that I was a co-owner of a very successful business for a few years. We wound it down solely because Diana needed to focus more on her music. And her family.

\- Yes, and you felt so unsettled without it that you packed your bags and the giant library and moved all the way here.

\- The community will surely benefit from an access to my library, you can’t deny it. And Green Gables from being actually lived in. I am sure Anne Cuthbert would approve. As for me being unsettled... well, let me try to settle down a bit more. - Anne cleared her throat and sat a bit straighter - Mrs Blythe, Mr Blythe, would you mind terribly if I married your son? Huh? .... Oh, of course only if he agrees - Anne turned around and gave Gilbert a bright smile - Doctor Blythe, the apple of my eye, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband? 

\- I...

\- Eye? Yes, eye. The fondest object of my affections and desires. The keeper of the key to my heart. The...

\- Anne...

\- Not romantic enough yet? - Anne giggled - Or is this the scenery? This cemetery is so pretty and seemed fitting but maybe too many witnesses? I am sorry if you feel too pressed by the presence of your family... You can of course say no... no pressure...

\- No! I mean... - before Anne’s face could fell he reached out and cupping it with both his hands kissed her gently on the lips - I mean yes, the honour will be all mine.

\- Right - Anne said quietly - but then... - she placed her hands on the back of his head - I am not yet as honour-less - her fingers twined into his hair - as not to reciprocate the gesture - she finished by kissing him back with fervour.

Which of course resulted in him stumbling back from his crouched position onto the grass behind him.

***

**Another two years passed**

\- Hello, mum, dad, it is just me today, Gilbert is at work. I am sure some perfectly bloody case of slashed veins is coming his way right now, knowing his luck. But then this speeded up his residency by cramming his experience chart... Unexpected advantage to be found in road accidents. Huh. Anyway, I just wanted to say we are doing very well now, living in your old house. It is just perfectly cool in the summer and warm in winter. Oh, and the kids...they are farming now the orchard as well. It is doing splendid. Those apples were just dying to be picked. Oh, uhm...and I brought you something. - Anne reached out to her bag and took out a small piece of paper - A bit blurry, I know - she said looking at it - but the doctor says he is positive it’s twins. Girl an boy. So yeah, the end of winter will be fun. How do you feel about being grandparents? Don’t tell anyone yet, lest Rachel learns magically and spills the beans across whole town, but we decided on the names already. Lewis and Natasha. You can tell Natasha from me, can’t you? And that I miss her.

Anne put the folded down piece of paper carefully in front of the stone, trapping it with carefully chosen three pebbles. Then divided the bunch of flowers she brought as well into three parts. And adorned the three graves that stood so near one to the other.

\- They are from Lovers Lane - she whispered straightening up from the Cuthbert stone - of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short wrap-up chapter and that it provided a balanced amount of fun, fluff and feelings (3 f).
> 
> This is the end of the story and of our journey together.  
> I thank all of you sincerely for coming on it with me. I thank all of you that commented or kudoed and motivated me to continue and those who just enjoyed it quietly. You are all invaluable, my wonderful readers.  
> I never planned it that long but perhaps I am as talkative as my characters (dianawithaj don’t laugh!), or they just overrode me (Anne certainly did with that proposal).  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and that it gave you a chance to laugh and relax, which was my main purpose.
> 
> Keep safe and till we meet again.  
> Ds

**Author's Note:**

> * Allergy note of course.


End file.
